


一路向前

by Dingydong



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M, and all those mentally fuck-ups because I can, dissipated lifestyle, extremly slow development of relationship, self-denying, sex with love that they don't know is mutual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 80,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: AU，你哼是个大四实习狗，你花是个。。。你花。基本就是一个重拾少年懵懂爱情的故事，但是加了一些乱七八糟的心理创伤，hurt&comfort之类的东西。其实初衷只是想写肉，可是光铺垫就写了好几万字，肉完了还设计了很长剧情。。。你哼花努力发糖我就努力不坑(*´・ｖ・)





	1. 重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 本文还另外发在了撸否上，基本撸否上更三次的量会整合一下更在这里ლ(｀∀´ლ)

这是个很普通的日子，Jordan跟平时一样七点下了班。他按照惯例去楼下的蛋糕店买了两杯咖啡带走，等着咖啡的档口，他被坐在临街窗户旁的两个男人吸引了，应该说整个蛋糕店的目光都在他们两人身上——愤怒的声音显然已经无法被压抑了。欺骗，失望，伤害，爱和自私等词被暗金色头发的男人从嘴里吐出来，又伴着蛋糕和咖啡的香味传进了Jordan的耳朵里。  
面向Jordan这边的男人忽地站了起来，情绪也激动到无法自控了，他端起手中的咖啡泼在了坐在对面的男人身上。这行为太小气了，Jordan想，不知道那杯咖啡是热的还是凉的。但这些都与他无关，他本来就不喜欢凑热闹看笑话，所以拿到咖啡他就出了门。  
一回到家他的手机就收到了一条消息推送，是学校一个社团创办的新闻账号，每天发些发生在校园周围的事情。今天的新闻标题写着 _“本地同性恋情侣在餐厅吵架”_ ，Jordan一下就猜到了是他刚刚碰到那两个人。他并没有注意到有人在拍照，谁知道这种无聊的消息也能被当做新闻。奇怪的是，现实生活里他并不想凑这个热闹，可一旦被人拍成了照片，写成了一条推特，反倒勾起了他的兴趣。  
他点开那条新闻，里面有好几张照片，比他的角度看得清楚多了。他的手指向左划着，一张张地翻看着这一组照片，直到他的大脑突然间踩了一脚急刹车。他看着手机上停下来的那张照片，整个人都像踩进了羽绒被里。尽管图像因为被放大太多而产生了很多噪点，尽管照片上的主角一身狼狈，但他仍然一眼就认出了照片上的人。  
他被命运的奇妙感染得说不出话来，他的旧手机丢失后就再也没有Adam的联系方法了，尽管他想过很多办法去找，可Adam搬走后就像从世界上消失了一眼，没有一个人知道他在哪里。过了这几年，他几乎已经觉得他们永远也没法再见了，居然在这时候又让他碰到了Adam。可他认出Adam又晚了一点，他真后悔当时为什么没有多看两眼，现在再回去Adam一定早已不在了。  
正当思考之际，手机又传来了一声欢快的提示音，一封新邮件。他点开邮件，情绪在短短的时间内第二次咻地一下转了个弯。他的女朋友在信里说她已经搬了出去，并祝Jordan未来遇到合适他的人。Jordan想到这段时间回家时总是看到女朋友捧着手机聊天聊得很开心的样子，也许她又找到了新的男朋友吧，Jordan突然发现他也没那么在乎。  
女朋友一走，一个人住就不再那么吸引人了，Jordan决定搬回宿舍去。他还有一个半学期才正式从学校毕业，本来对他来说住在宿舍也没有什么不好，可前女友想要在外租一间小公寓，于是他便搬了出去，留下了Milly一个人住在宿舍里。  
他回去的时候Milly正坐在电脑面前打游戏，看到他回来也不怎么惊讶，像是早就料到有这么一天了似的。他也懒得跟Milly争论，省得又听他那些“我早就告诉过你”的长篇大论。打过招呼他就把行李箱扔在了床头，也不管床上厚厚的一层灰，一屁股先坐了上去。这一坐倒让他感慨了起来,他走的这半年时间，宿舍的样子都没有变过，连坐在桌前打游戏的Milly都没有变过。唯一有些不一样的可能就是他们的公用床头柜上摆着的那个花瓶了，具体来说，与他的记忆有所差别的是花瓶里的花，而非花瓶。那花瓶其实就是他和Milly以前一时兴起买下的又高又深的啤酒杯，可它里面盛放的花却跟这个容器，和房间格格不入——一朵蓝色的鸢尾花。  
Jordan凑过去闻了闻，鼻腔里顿时充盈进了淡淡的花香味和新鲜的露珠味道，这让他的心情顿时好了不少。  
“花是你买的吗？”他问道。Milly头也不回地说是对面宿舍的Loris送的。他们的对面住了两个德国来的留学生，他们的人缘都很好，特别是异性缘。总得来说，在对面宿舍的衬托下，他们的宿舍总是显得非常冷清的。据说又有女生在疯狂地追求Loris，每个礼拜都会送花给他，Loris就把女孩子送来的一捧捧花都分给了同一层的其他宿舍。  
Jordan一想，他也确实该去跟对面打个招呼，于是便出了宿舍。推开对面宿舍的门他才发现里面有客人，詹不在，Loris正坐在桌子旁的椅子上，与他面对面的站着另一个人，背对着Jordan，穿着打扮并不像个学生，Loris的手还搭在他的腰上。Jordan有些尴尬，正打算退出去，却被Loris叫住了，只好又走了进去。他还没来得及为打断别人的谈话而道歉就先看着Loris的交谈对象愣住了，那正是他在茫茫人海中遇到，又因为一念之差而错过了的Adam，Adam Lallana。  
“Hendo?“  
他无法猜测自己此刻的表情有多傻，可他太开心了，根本顾不上那些。Adam倏地笑了，像初升出海面的太阳绽放出的阳光一样，他迈动步子朝Jordan走了过来，Jordan还以为他下一秒就要走过来把他拉进怀里，可Adam在离他一步远的地方停了下来，Jordan这才发现Adam的眼睛里甚至有了泪光。”你怎么在这？“  
”我是这里的学生。你怎么在这？“  
”我来给Loris送花。“说完他又有些慌乱的解释道，”不是我送花，我只是帮别人把花送来。“  
这是他们才意识到旁边还站着这个宿舍的主人。Loris正站在一旁微笑着看着他们，见他们的眼神终于落在了他身上，他才问道，”你们互相认识？“  
”我们是高中同学。“Jordan回答。  
”可能有四五年没有见过面了“，Adam补充道。他马上提出要和Jordan去找个咖啡馆好好聊聊天，于是他们俩一起离开了Loris的宿舍。Jordan假装没有看到Loris跟Adam告别时搭在他腰上的手和贴面时位置太过亲密的嘴。  
突然相遇所带来的惊喜像一剂催化剂，走在外面被冷风一吹慢慢消散了一些，等坐进了咖啡厅时，倒不知该如何开口了。最终话题还是从当下两人的生活开始的，Jordan的生活没什么特别的，他循规蹈矩地上了大学，现在还是个大四学生。学市场管理的他却因为学长的介绍而在一家证券公司干起了助理的工作。可能最值得提起的事情就是和女朋友散伙了，但Jordan不想提这事。  
而Adam现在正在新开的一家花店打工，他上了两年大学就没有再继续了，这已经是他辍学后的第六份工作了。之前的工作不是太累，就是太枯燥，要么就是工资太低。他说花店的工作还是薪水太少了，也许不久后他还要再换工作。  
Jordan根本没意识到自己一直在盯着Adam，直到被对方抓了个现行，才慌忙把眼神移开。可Adam却不想轻易放过他，在Adam一再的追问下，Jordan只好承认说，“我只是觉得……你变了很多，变得更自信了。”  
在Jordan的记忆里，Adam不爱说话，也从不主动参与任何活动。他总是穿着那身比其他人都要新的校服，坐在角落里他的座位上，干他自己的事情。他是高二时转学而来的插班生，因为父母的工作原因，他从小就比同龄孩子晚上一年学。论年龄，他比班上大多数孩子都要大，可他却是最受欺负的一个。他个子不高，身体又瘦，脸色白的像雪，说话也是轻轻柔柔，转学来没过多久就成了班上几个性格张扬的男孩子的欺负对象。他们经常追着Adam喊他“娘娘腔”，说他是因为“脑子有问题”才这么大的年纪还在上高二。后来没多长时间，全年级都在流传Adam喜欢男孩子了。  
Jordan又看了一眼眼前的Adam——他穿着修身剪裁的牛仔，膝盖上两个巨大的破洞，驼色的毛线衫有着巨大的领口，露出漂亮的锁骨和搭在上面细细的项链。他的头发经过精心的打理，短短的头发打了发胶，一簇地立在头上，又被抓挠地非常蓬松。他还留了胡子，棕色的短胡须沿着他的下巴爬了一圈，柔软的打着卷的胡须让他整个人看起来成熟又温和。与他记忆中的那个受气包真是大相径庭。  
“多谢了有你啊。”听了他的回答，Adam笑了起来。Jordan愣住了，“多谢我？”  
“是的，你真的帮了我很多。我还记得你冲出来帮我说话的时候，那时候你刚刚踢完球，你离得好远，‘咻’地就把球踢了过来，刚好落在我跟他们中间，我们几个都被吓了一跳。”回忆起这事，Adam抑制不住嘴角的笑意。  
“哈，那群小混球。”Jordan笑着骂了一句，他能感觉到Adam已经放下了那段对他来说也许算不上愉快的经历。  
“可是他们也没说错，我确实喜欢男人。”顿了一下后，他带着笑说到，“他们可能知道的比我还早。”  
看到现在的Adam坦然的样子，让Jordan感到很欣慰，他回了Adam一个微笑。  
“你还踢球吗？”Adam又接着问道。Jordan低头看了看自己身上的衣服，他是从公司回到宿舍的，现在身上还是一身西装，于是他耸了耸肩膀，问“你觉得呢？”Adam斜睨了一眼他，说“有的吧。”“为什么？”“因为你的身材还是很好啊。”  
Adam的夸赞让Jordan有些不好意思，但Adam却把他的脸红理解成了尴尬，忙解释道，“我不是站在gay的角度上说的，只是……普通人的角度，你身材还是很好。”  
“不不不，我不是在意那个……我只是……”Jordan不知道该怎么解释下去了，继续说下去就好像他鼓励Adam站在gay的角度上继续观察他似的，于是他赶忙换了一个话题。“对了，你和Loris？”话一出口他就想收回，虽然他确实很好奇，但重逢没多久就问这个，显得太过八卦了。还好Adam看起来不怎么在意，他摆了摆手，说“什么也没有。我常去送他的花，熟悉了之后就常在一起聊天。”  
“哦。”Jordan感到一阵轻松，毕竟他不用去面对对面宿舍的男人跟自己多年不见的高中时期的好友是一对这个尴尬的事情了。  
眼下的气氛是Jordan没有想到的，在他的记忆中，Adam总是一副怯懦的样子，平常都是他听Jordan说话，然后偶尔跟随他的话轻轻地笑笑。在Jordan的感觉里，Adam是突然间变成了现在这个充满自信，对所有事都因为熟悉而兴致缺缺的人的，这样的变化让Jordan一时不知如何应对，于是反倒是他变得拘谨了起来。  
而另一边，对Adam来说，Jordan一点儿也没变，还是他记忆中那个好学生的样子，平时不怎么引人注目的样子，但笑起来感染力很强，他的笑似乎能辐射出阳光来，让你的心情一下跟着轻松起来。当然，这是大部分人眼中的Jordan，并非所有人都见过Jordan生气时的样子，Adam想。  
高中的生活对他来说并不算一段美好的回忆，青少年的那段时光结合了太多混乱，疑惑，自卑和猜忌，把他像炙热的玻璃水一样丢进奇形怪状的模具里造成了一个怪模怪样的东西。他从小习惯了被班上的同学欺负，直到高二他都觉得没什么大不了的，他也知道自己确实比不上那些在篮球场吸引人眼球的男生们。父母对他的遭遇也只能表示同情，并让他自我反省，这样的事反复发生在他身上是否与他自身有着关系。同学的欺凌和父母的态度都像系在他脚上的石头一样，将他还未发育完全的瘦弱身体往冷冷的河底坠去。  
他喜欢跟女生交流多过跟男生，可越与女生玩耍，叫他“娘娘腔”的就越多，所以他不敢再跟女生一起了，这样一来他几乎没了朋友，Jordan是他为数不多的朋友。他从不加入欺负他的行列，偶尔会及时地将欺负他的人都拉去踢球，可让他们真正成为朋友的，还是那天从天而降的足球。Jordan是足球队的队长，在学校里很受欢迎。他跑起来大步流星，径直冲到了Adam身边，把他的围巾从对面男生手里夺了过来。Adam还记得那些男生脸上吃惊的表情，Adam也一样吃惊，Jordan是个出了名的乖孩子，除了在球场上偶而会陷入群架外，几乎从不与人争吵。那也是他唯一一次看到Jordan生气，要不是对面的四个人中有一个是校足球队的，认识Jordan，可能那天还会打起来。从那之后Jordan总会陪着他上下学，再也没有人堵在路上欺负他了。慢慢的，关于他的传言少了一些，可开始有人传他与Jordan的绯闻了。他也不知道自己是不是喜欢Jordan，只知道有Jordan在时，他感到很安心，也很开心。他每天都盼着上下学，那是他每天生活中最快乐的时间。他之前没有对谁产生过这种情感，甚至没体会过什么叫喜欢。他不知道他对Jordan的感情是被保护者对保护者的依赖，还是那群人口中的“喜欢”。  
既使是现在，再想起这些事来他还是觉得糊涂。他向来 _“不懂得感情”_ ，几任男友都是这么说的。但这也不能完全怪他，父母理性严诃的教育，和被欺凌长大的经历，他没什么机会体验和练习感情这样奢侈品。他喜欢身体上的兴奋和刺激，但他不懂爱。而Jordan，他有些嫉妒地想，一定明白爱是什么。  
感受到Adam的眼神，Jordan抬起头朝他露出了一个笑容。  
这回见面后，他们便经常一起出去吃饭，聊天。现在Adam去学校送花不再往Loris的宿舍跑了，而是总敲Jordan宿舍的门，一来二去和Milly也成了朋友。有时Adam还会到Jordan公司去找他，前台的姑娘也认识他了。  
有一次Jordan的父母来看Jordan，他便让母亲把他相册中那张珍藏的照片捎了过来。Adam没想到他还留着这张照片，看到时也惊讶不已。那是他们唯一一张合照，那是Jordan父母给他买了新手机的那天，他兴奋地在放学路上拿出来给Adam看。型号老旧的手机只有一个摄像头，且像素也不高，可也足够让他们高兴的了。Jordan提出要合影一张，可只有后置摄像头的手机的拍摄按钮只能靠盲按，Jordan试了几次都没成功，白白浪费了他们摆出的姿势和表情。就在他挫败地把手机拿回来准备再一次查看按钮的位置时，却意外按下了按钮，拍成了他们这唯一一张合照。  
照片上他们都没有在看镜头，他被捕捉在了查看手机的动态里，一脸疑惑，脸部还因为距离镜头太近而显得有些变形。他本来是准备把这张意外的照片删掉的，可在画面的另一边，Adam专注地看着他，嘴角挂着笑，眼睛里的温柔让他心里一动，留下了它。不仅如此，出于某种说不清的理由，他还将照片打印了出来，也因为这样，这张照片才成了幸存者，没有跟他的旧手机一起落进某个小偷的口袋里。  
看着Jordan兴奋地拿着照片跟他解释他的手机如何被偷，他也因此丢掉了当时很多朋友同学们的联系方式。Adam突然意识到，他确实喜欢过Jordan。以前的他不知道喜欢是什么样子的，但现在的他有了只多不少的经验，将感情分门别类成了容易的事情。如果说他的恋爱过程大致能被分成五个阶段的话，那这几个阶段就是好感-互相暧昧-挑明感情-陷入热恋干柴烈火-厌烦对方分道扬镳，他能感受到他们的感情已经进入了第一阶段。Jordan对这些事情向来迟钝，但Adam却能看到潜伏在平静的表面下，危险的暗流。  
他知道自己是个很容易被温柔撼动的人，他太容易对别人产生好感了，可他也太容易对一个人厌烦，他会厌烦一个人吃饭的习惯，睡觉的习惯，刷牙洗澡的习惯，所以他常陷入感情，而他的感情也从未有过善终。Jordan一定没有意识到他的行为此时正在Adam的心里种下好感，如果他知道他就不会做出这么危险的行为了。  
Adam看着坐在他对面的Jordan，咖啡店橘色的灯光打在他的头发上，让他的头发比平时看起来更金了些，他指着那张照片正在回忆着高中时他某次去踢球时把手机放在了衣服口袋里没有掏出来，结果他撞在球门框上，差点撞坏了手机的事情。他说得绘声绘色，光把他因为笑而突出的颧骨打出了芒果般的形状，偶而也越过睫毛，落下一两点在他的眼睛里。看着这样的Jordan，Adam心中浮现的却是他们两个吵架的情形。也许是因为自己哪天在夜店里玩的时间太久了，也许是因为自己突然对温柔厌倦了，也许是自己又为别人的温柔心动了。他太了解自己了，他的感情总是进入这样的循环，他曾想过自己可能会就这样一直循环到老，也有可能某天就遇到一个帮他打破循环的人。可他不想在Jordan身上做这个实验，因为失败的几率太高了。一旦失败，Jordan脸上芒果似的光斑就会消失，眼睛里的颜色也会黯淡，这让Adam无法接受，Jordan值得更好的人。  
他慌乱地打断了Jordan，谎称他晚上约了别人，匆忙地从咖啡店里跑了出去。在那以后，他故意避着Jordan不见，Jordan给他打了几次电话，他也全都挂掉了，事后再语气冷淡地回复一条，我刚才在忙，你有什么事。  
这样的情况持续了一个多礼拜，Jordan自然也意识到了Adam突然的回避，可他一点也不明白这是为什么。在他看来，一切都发生在他给Adam看过那张照片后，但他明明记得Adam看到照片的当时是很惊喜，甚至是感动的，十几分钟后他却几乎是夺门而出，留下Jordan不知所措地留在原地，接下来他还开始不接Jordan电话了。  
在又一次挂掉了传出忙音的电话后，Jordan无力地倒在了床上，“Milly，ads不接我电话。”  
每晚的九到十点是Milly的练习飞镖时间，他一边从靶上拿下飞镖，一边随口问道，“你对人家做什么了？”“什么都没做，”Jordan老实回答，“只是给他看了我们以前的一张照片。”  
一听到可以看到Jordan高中时期的照片，Milly来了精神头，他怂恿着Jordan把那张照片拿了出来。令他失望的是，高中时的Jordan看起来平平无奇，没有留给Milly太多嘲笑的理由。值得一提的可能也只有那时少年人显得有些油腻的脸庞和打了太多发胶的短发。但高中时期的Adam却跟Milly想象中相差很大，没了那圈毛绒绒的胡子，Adam的脸显得幼稚了很多，他比现在还要白，瘦，穿着简单的T恤，嘴唇被皮肤衬托得尤其红，身体透着夹在少年与成人之间的尴尬。但与他这幅青少年的外表不符的，是他的表情——他看着Jordan的笑容里透着让人安心的温柔和安静，这笑容让他有了与年龄不符的成熟。  
“你们两个，”Milly拿着照片看了一会儿后，犹豫地问到，“那时候在恋爱吗？”  
“什么？”Jordan被Milly的问题问得愣了一下，接着他立刻否认了。“你怎么会这么想？”  
”你看看Adam看你的眼神，不要告诉我你没有发现，他肯定喜欢你。起码那个时候喜欢过你。“  
在Milly的提醒下，Jordan重新审视起了这张照片。他还记得当时第一次看到这张照片时就很喜欢，因为这种无意间拍下的姿态是无法假装的。他只觉得喜欢Adam的笑，但却没有去深究过Adam的笑容的涵义。被Milly这么一说，他开始思考，也许Adam那时看着自己流露出那么温柔的神情真的是因为喜欢他？可在Jordan的意识里，Adam是在高中毕业以后才开始喜欢男生的。他还记得上高中时Adam很喜欢和女孩子们在一起，班里的女孩子们也都喜欢Adam。每次Adam被叫“玻璃”时，表情也是屈辱和愤怒的。  
Jordan从Milly手里夺来照片，重新塞回了抽屉里。Milly只根据一张照片就做出这样的猜测，也许根本就是无稽之谈。又或者Adam当年真的喜欢过他，可那又如何呢？这怎么会构成他躲着他的理由呢？  
“Adam苦恋你这么多年，”Milly接着投着他的飞镖，同时脑洞大开，“但是你这块木头一点都没有发现。Adam以为这些年过去你能开点窍，结果你还是这幅傻逼样，所以就生气了。”  
“你根本就是拿胡说来糊弄我吧。”  
“嗯昂”，Milly不赞成地摇了摇手里的飞镖，“至少他肯定是喜欢过你的，只有你这种迟钝的直男才会看不出来。”  
飞镖出手，嘭，十环。Jordan懊恼地捂住了脸。  
Jordan讨厌复杂的感情纠纷，他在处理这些事情上失败得一塌糊涂，所以他都尽量让事情处在单纯简单的范围里。从前的好哥们有可能喜欢过自己，甚至是一直喜欢着自己？这对Jordan来说已经是太复杂了，他不知道该如何处理了。以前倒是有男生跟他表白过，可他都是立刻拒绝，然后尽量避开这些人，以免产生不必要的纠葛。如今他把记忆中那些人的形象换成了Adam，却不知道该怎么应对了。他不想看着Adam伤心，可他又不是gay。不知所措的他最终还是决定把头埋进了沙子里——什么都不做，静观其变。  
从那次见面后，Jordan再也没有在楼道里看到来送花的Adam，他只以为是花店的生意过了旺季，他不知道的是Adam故意把送花的时间与Jordan上下班的时间错开了。可这天Jordan因为调休而提前下班，于是他在楼道里意外地撞到了Adam。见面时的情形有些尴尬，除了互相询问最近过得好不好之外，谁都不知该说些什么。明明只有不到一个月没见，场面却像是旧爱多年后的重逢，Jordan为自己这个不恰当的比喻而偷偷掐了自己一把。  
“那个……我朋友还在楼下等着我，所以……”Adam指了指楼下的方向，不好意思地开了口，Jordan立刻表示理解。等Adam下了楼，Jordan慢慢挪去了栏杆旁，他一眼就看到了楼下等着Adam的男人。他穿着粉绿色的T恤，跟Adam那件粉红色的倒是很配。突然，Jordan灵光一闪，“朋友”是指“男朋友”吗？  
Adam从楼门口走了出来，那穿粉绿色T恤的男人立刻走过去把胳膊搭上了Adam的肩膀，他们很快有说有笑的走远了。Jordan感到一阵轻松，他脚步轻快地走回了宿舍，还不忘在Milly的脑袋上送上一记报复的巴掌。都怪他的胡乱推测，让Jordan心神不宁了这么久。“ads有男朋友，我看到了，他根本不是喜欢我。”  
“他可能两个都喜欢呢。”Milly不为所动地继续打着游戏，看起来不管说什么都只是为了敷衍Jordan而已。  
“闭嘴。”“不然他为什么要躲着你？”“我这就问问他。”说着Jordan拿出了手机，拨通了Adam的电话，两声响铃后，电话接通了。Jordan没想到Adam这次真的接了，竟然一下子忘记了想说什么了，最后还是Adam先约了他一起吃饭，他一口答应，又想起了什么，接着说，“带着你男朋友吧，我不介意的。”  
“男朋友？”Adam的声音听起来有一丝讶异。“对，我刚刚看到你们在一起了。”Jordan试着让自己的声音听起来充满关心，以表达他有多么不介意Adam带着他的男朋友来参加他们的聚餐。“OK。好的，没问题。”Adam回答，“那到时候见。”“到时候见。”  
Adam知道躲着Jordan并非是长久之计，本想找个机会好好谈谈这件事，可他没想到Jordan会把Jamie误会成他的男朋友。这样也好，他想，这样就不用跟Jordan解释什么了，他们只用维持着普通朋友的关系，Adam可以常常找理由来见Jordan，而Jordan也不用受伤了。剩下的只需要说服Jamie了。  
“你想让我假装你的男朋友？”Jamie惊讶地从健身球上滚了下来，“有混蛋缠着你？”  
Adam想了想，回答，“你就当是吧。总之只要让他相信你是我男朋友，我们感情很好就好了，其他的什么也不用做。”  
“需要我替你教训那小子一顿吗？”Jamie弯着胳膊给Adam展示了一下最近新练的肌肉。“绝对不要，”Adam一巴掌拍在他的胳膊上，“情况……比较复杂。你只要按我说的做就行了。”  
不管Adam怎么说，Jamie已经在脑中将这个人的形象想象成了脑满肠肥的油腻中年，所以当他见到Jordan时可以说是吃了一惊。饭吃得很顺利，Jamie和Adam大学时期约会过，骗起Jordan来一点也不难。何况Jordan早已认定了他们是情侣关系，只要几个亲密动作，Jordan就红着脸低着头开始专心对付他盘子里的面条了。  
吃完饭后Jordan就回了宿舍，Jamie和Adam一起走在回家的路上。Jamie与Adam并肩走着，夜里的风还是有些冷，他摩挲着自己的胳膊问到：“他就是你说过的那个高中时经常帮你的人？”Adam点点头。“你喜欢他。”还没等Adam回答，Jamie就接着说，“根本就不是他喜欢你而缠着你。你这是要设什么局吗？让他吃醋？我跟你说，根本没起作用。”  
“才不是什么局。而且我也没……你怎么知道我喜欢他的？”  
“别告诉我你没看出来我俩的共同点？”Jamie的声音带上了些急躁，甚至是愤怒，“还有他跟你所有交往过的男朋友间的共同点？”  
Adam一直知道自己喜欢的类型，可他从来没有想过原来这类型来自于Jordan。  
“所以你喜欢他，还骗他我是你男朋友？”  
“因为，”Adam想了想，决定不把真正的原因告诉Jamie，Jamie已经觉得自己是Jordan的替身了，如果他说自己因为觉得配不上Jordan而放弃争取的话，岂不显得当初与Jamie的感情非常廉价？他不想让Jamie的情绪再恶化了，于是挑了个不那么突兀的理由，“他是直的。”  
Jamie不以为意地从鼻孔出了口气，“你搞上直男又不是第一次了。” “但他不一样，”Adam争论到，“我现在不喜欢他了，也不想让他误会什么。这对我们俩都好。”  
Jamie狐疑地看了他一眼，讽刺他说，“我闻到了一股爱情肥皂剧的味道。他有女朋友吗？”  
Adam想了想，Jordan好像跟他提过一次他跟女朋友分手了的事情，“分手了好像。”  
Jamie眯起眼睛，一副精明的样子靠近了Adam身边，“你不要那我可出手了。”Adam知道Jamie是在开玩笑，就无所谓地耸了耸肩，“随便你。”看到激将法没能诈出Adam的真心话，Jamie也无趣地咂了咂嘴，退了回去，只是小声说了句，“我有种很不好的预感。”  
他的预感来源于他对Adam的了解，他以前没见过Adam在某段感情里畏首畏尾的样子，但也搞不清Adam真实的想法。以前Adam虽然换男朋友很勤，可多数是他甩对方，或者双方达成共识，谈不上受伤。而这一次，虽说Adam是一副拒绝的姿态，可Jamie总觉得他就要滑进一个湍急的漩涡。  
抛去被当做替身的不悦感，Jamie确实很喜欢Jordan，说要下手虽然是玩笑话，但Jamie也确实想多了解了解Jordan。这样的机会很快就来了，他竟然在健身房里碰到了Jordan。Jordan上班时总低着头，总觉得自己快要坐出脊椎病了，于是在Milly的推荐下来到了这家健身房，没想到Jamie正是这里的健身教练。看到Jamie的Jordan也很惊讶，他们间的话题很自然就跑到了Adam身上。在问到Jamie是如何与Adam相识的时候，Jamie回答，“我们是大学室友，那时候我在跟他约会。”  
“那时候？”Jordan留意到了Jamie所用的时态。意识到自己说漏了嘴的Jamie赶忙补上，“是，我们大学时约会过。他退学以后失去了联系，后来我找到了他，然后又在一起了。”  
Jordan笑了笑，“咱们的故事差不多。”“你也跟他约会过？”Jamie狡黠地向他挤了挤眼睛。Jordan摇摇头，“除了约会那部分。”  
“你知不知道Adam为什么退学？”  
听到这个问题，Jamie沉默了下来。每次提到这件事他都会感到无法抹去的愧疚感，无论Adam怎么开解他，他都觉得自己难辞其咎。他不知道Adam会不会想要他说出来，所以他只是拍了拍Jordan的肩膀。“我觉得这事情还是让他亲自告诉你比较好。周末晚上我们要去参加个party，你也一起吧？”Jordan欣然答应了。  
周日晚上，等到他到了party的地点才发现，这party与他想象中的朋友聚会不太一样，这里的人都是男男女女，同性组成一对一对的。其实现在想来，他本该早点意识到这会是个同性间的派对的，如今到了地方，再表现出不适倒显得他太不合群了。  
离得老远他就看见了Adam和Jamie，很明显，他们那桌是这个party的聚光地，而Adam此时又正是这个聚光地里的主角。他穿着一件白衬衫，为了不在这个场合下会显得过于正式，衬衫上面又套了一件经过破坏式改造的马甲。黑色的马甲上点缀着各式各样的涂鸦图案和边缘毛糙的补丁，两襟间挂着一条金属链子，他一动起来链子就随着他的动作时而反射出各色的光来。  
Adam正处在人群的中间，跟他一起的还有另一个男人，他们在周围人的起哄下正在玩着什么游戏。突然，人群间爆发了一阵哄笑声，Adam挫败地灌下了整整一杯啤酒，接下来发生的事情让Jordan吃惊地呆在了原地。他看到Adam一个箭步跃到其中一个围观人的面前，搭上对方的脖子，吻了上去，等Adam放开时，Jordan能看到被吻的人还在擦着从嘴角流出来的啤酒。人群的哄叫声更大了，他们兴高采烈地一边叫喊一边鼓掌，而这些人里面显得最兴奋的人就是Jamie，这让Jordan更疑惑了。  
他快步走过去，拽了拽Jamie的袖子，在他还没反应过来前，他就被Jamie推进了人们围成的圈中。他站的位置在Adam的背后，他只能看见Adam与刚才的男人比划着什么，很快，人群又是一阵哄笑，看来输的又是Adam。他看见Adam举起一杯啤酒，再放下时杯子已经空了，旁边还有五六个空了的杯子，对面人的面前的空杯子比他少一些。这时候人们又开始起哄起来，Jordan看到Adam对面的人的眼神正绕着围了一圈的人寻找着什么，他没看到的是Jamie正在他身后用手指指着他。环视一圈后，那人的手指落到了他身上。  
Jordan长大了嘴，愣在了原地，Adam转身的动作在他看来好像成了慢放。等Adam看清站在他对面的是Jordan时，眼神中的醉意一下子清醒了大半。他咕咚一下咽下了嘴里的啤酒，围观的人群迅速发出了不满的嘘声。Adam走到Jordan跟前，问到，“你怎么来了？”他的语气让Jordan分不出是责备还是关心。  
人群中不知谁喊了句“嘿！不许作弊！”的声音，Adam有些尴尬地向大家解释，“他是直的。”但人群明显并不买账。刚刚赢了他的人说，“不管直的还是弯的，加入了就要遵守规则，现在，我想让你亲 _他_ 。”围观的人们纷纷表示赞同。  
Adam看了Jordan一眼，Jordan觉得他是想表达愧疚。知道接下来要发生什么，Jordan却没有想象中的心情复杂，他想着接下来要发生的事情，居然开始期待了起来。  
Jordan看着Adam重新灌下了一口酒，转过头来面对着他，他的脸在慢动作里靠得越来越近，近得Jordan能看清他的睫毛和胡须。接着他的唇贴上来了，Jordan下意识张开了嘴巴，一股暖暖的液体顺着他们贴合的嘴唇被渡了过来。这时他才有机会去感觉发生的一切，Adam的嘴唇不像他前女友的，一点也不丰满，硬硬地按在他自己的嘴上，但那感觉并没有不适。还有Adam的胡须蹭在自己的胡须上，刮蹭出了细小的摩擦声，一瞬间，Jordan觉得那声音很性感。  
这个“吻”没有持续多久，Adam很快就退开了，Jordan还没来得及抓住Adam离开时的神色，Adam就走出了围观的圈子，人们也迅速推举出了另一位参赛人。  
Jordan看着Adam离开后才突然反应过来自己身在何方，他的身边可还站着Jamie呢！意识到这一点的Jordan赶忙转过身向Jamie道了歉，不仅是为了这个不合适的吻，他心中知道，更是为了他在吻Adam时产生的不合适的感觉。Jamie对他的道歉非常不以为意，“这只是个游戏，mate。放轻松点。”尽管有Jamie的开导，Jordan的紧张情绪已经没有得到缓解，他向Jamie指出了Adam离开时看起来不太舒服的事实。“我肯定他只是去洗把脸清醒清醒，他今天晚上喝得太多了。”  
像是为了印证Jamie的话，Adam跟着出现在了他们身边。他脸上的红晕确实退下去了一点，整个人散发着刚刚沾过凉水的清凉感，在这个热气腾腾的房间里，他让Jordan忍不住想要靠近。  
他们三个从人群中走了出去，坐在了角落里的小沙发上。沙发太小，只坐的下两个人，Adam就堂而皇之地坐在了Jamie大腿上。Jordan神奇地发现，自己对于眼前的画面竟然有些不快。刚才那个游戏的吻仿佛给他灌输了某种权利，让他觉得他有属于自己的东西要保护了。他平时确实不喝酒，但一口啤酒真的有这么大威力吗？连Jordan自己都不相信。  
他想起了来参加party的原因，于是就问到，“我记得你说你大二就退学了，为什么？”  
“啊，”Adam好像没有想到他会问这个，思考了下后，他回答，“我发现了自己确实是gay，我父母也发现了。他们到学校大闹，非要我退学，去教堂清修。我没去教堂，但学校也呆不下去了。就这样。”  
Jordan看了一眼一旁低着头玩着Adam马甲上金属链子的Jamie，想到Jamie说的他们当时在约会，心中觉得这件事一定跟Jamie有关。果然，Jamie跟着开了口，“都是我的错。我不该追你，不然你也不会发现你是gay。”  
“然后呢？”Adam扬起了眉毛，好像听到了世上最无稽的事，“继续当一个连自己都认不清的人？”  
Jamie没有说话，仍然低头玩着链子，像一个被教训的小孩子。“那不是你的错，”Adam用手抚上了Jamie的脸，“看看，这是我的醉话，百分之百真心的。”  
不管理智在多么大声地告诉他，他应该为眼前的一幕感到感动，Jordan就是压不下心中那股酸酸的醋味。这股酸酸的醋味发酵地飞快，跟他出门前随便塞的一口不知什么时候买回来的面包还有刚才喝的酒混在一起，Jordan感到自己的胃里开始反酸了。他道了歉，飞快去了洗手间。  
Adam进去的时候，他正吐得昏天暗地，胃酸像是泛上了他的大脑，腐蚀了他的脑细胞。残存的那些细胞正十分清晰地在他大脑里描绘着他眼下的处境：狼狈不堪地跪在地上，扶着马桶，制造出了一屋子腐败酸臭的味道，还被自己（有可能喜欢）的朋友看到了。他妈的，他的脑细胞骂了他一句，怎么忘记了锁门。  
还好他今天吃的东西不多，吐了两次也就没什么好吐了，难受地干呕了两下后，他还是站了起来，刚才被占据的脑细胞此时也慢慢回来了。一旁的Adam十分担心地看着他，见他好了一些，就询问他吐的原因。“可能是吃了过期面包，”Jordan回答，“也许还有啤酒。”“啤酒？”“我不怎么喝酒，可能突然有点不适应。”  
这样一说，Adam的脸上露出了愧疚的表情。“我真不知道Jamie邀请了你来，我也不知道你讨不讨厌这样的聚会……”Jordan突然意识到Adam是觉得今天发生的事情让他觉得恶心，所以才会吐，他赶快摇了摇头，“不讨厌，我没觉得有什么的。”看Adam还是不相信的样子，他又补充道，“我挺喜欢这地方的，你下次叫我我还是会来的。”他的认真让Adam笑了出来，他们收拾了一下走出了卫生间。  
这一天还发生了一件小插曲，Adam的一个朋友中途加入了他们的谈话，他在谈话过程中不断移动着位置，站得离Jordan越来越近。Jordan意识到了他的靠近，他穿着黑色的短款体恤，露着一截肚脐，身上的香水味很浓，跟Jordan鼻息中还残留着的一丝微弱的酸腐味混在一起，让Jordan觉得恶心。还好Adam看出了他的冷淡，找了个借口就带着Jamie和他离开了。  
他还记得Jamie开着玩笑用肩膀撞了撞他，说他在聚会上很受欢迎，有不少人在偷偷看他。除了那个香水很浓的人之外，他倒是没有发现有什么人在注意他。最重要的是，这件事让他再次确认了他对男人确实是没有感觉。无论是想象那个香水男，还是聚会上的任何一个人，Jordan都不觉得有想要跟他们进行超过五句对话的冲动。而且此时走在街上，带着凉意的风一吹，又没有了耳边不绝的欢呼声和电子音乐声，他连看向Adam时的那股莫名的躁动也不见了。于是他安了安心，回了宿舍。


	2. 上路（上）

暑假快要到了，Jordan的实习也进入了新阶段，他被调去了新的部门，几乎每天都要在银行里度过。新的上司看起来不太靠谱，总爱把事情都留给他去做，自己则去逗漂亮的银行柜员。Jordan虽然心里有些意见，但面对新的部门，新的上司，Jordan觉得他需要再磨合磨合。  
Adam这边，原本的经理离职了，给了他一个很好的升职机会。在这之前他一直想要换工作，但有了这个机会后，他开始犹豫了。除了工资不算高外，他其实还算喜欢这份工作。可与他之前所有的工作一样，干到一年半左右，就会出现一个难以克制的疲倦期，让他有种逃也似的冲动，想要离开现在的处境。  
忙起来之后，他们见面的机会就少了，但他们还是坚持两个礼拜左右一起聚一聚。Adam有时带着Jamie，有时不带。Jordan发现了一件令他很为难的事情——他怀疑Adam可能出轨了。聚会时Adam经常对着手机吃吃的笑，时刻不忘看信息，回信息时手指飞快地在屏幕上移动，常常一发起消息就忘记了吃饭，那样子和Jordan前女友留下一封信离他而去前一模一样。最重要的是，Jordan有一次在无意间看到了Adam的信息提示，那刚好就是一句性暗示极强的话。有时他玩手机时，Jamie就坐在他的旁边，这让Jordan更不知道该怎么办好了。  
对于Jamie的Adam的关系，Jordan也是有疑惑的。相处的时间久了，他发现Jamie和Adam之间缺乏了情侣间的火花，就连Jordan这么迟钝的人都感觉出来了，他们之间更像是多年的好朋友。这一切都让Jordan不知道该不该告诉Jamie他的猜测，或许Jamie已经知道了，但是不在乎？想了一想，Jordan发现自己对于这种相处模式还是无法认同，可那是别人的生活。  
最令他纠结的是，他仍在适应这个Adam和记忆中那个Adam间巨大的变化。他还是挺怀念那个需要他保护，会坐在球场边为他加油，会扑上来非要给他抹消除青春痘药的Adam的。而眼前的Adam有了男朋友，还能坐在男朋友身边给别的男人，发送挑逗的短信，Jordan还记得他与loris亲密的动作。这是Adam的生活，Jordan不想评论什么，但对他来说，他总是会怀念高中时的生活，好像高中时候什么都比现在好。Milly说他怀念高中是因为他在高中很出挑，他是校足球队的队长，成绩又好，也有不少追求者，不管是男生还是女生，老师还是同学，他们都喜欢他。到了大学后，他的才能和品格似乎凸显不出来了，成了一个没有职位，没有簇拥，没有光环的普通人。怀念高中，Milly说，这是人类的自恋情节啊。  
也许Milly说的有道理，虽然他表面上没抱怨过什么，但内心对现在的生活总是不满的。他总觉得生活少了点味道，以前生活里的调味品，不管是虚荣感还是同学们之间每天的玩闹逗乐，总能让他觉得对未来充满期待。可现在，生活变得乏善可陈，他连一个努力的理由都找不到了，支撑他继续工作学习的好像也只有惯性了。这样想来，之前的女朋友离开他也是情有可原，用她的话说，他确实是一个“太单纯又无趣”的人。  
作为他认识的最有智慧的人，Milly说他需要一段新的恋情。可Jordan却觉得自己对感情暂时没有什么兴趣，另外，他大部分的时间都用在工作上了，不工作的时候还要看Adam谈恋爱，甚至是出轨，就这么几件事就够他受的了。  
期末考试那天他向上司请了一天假，他的上司，那个怎么看怎么不靠谱的客户经理倒是很爽快就答应了，还拍着他的肩语重心长地嘱咐他考出个好成绩，用嘻哈的节奏。考试是在下午，他一大早就起来开始背书了。快到中午时，loris推开了他们宿舍的门，看起来有些焦急，但他怎么也没想到会是Adam出了事。  
loris说花店老板刚刚给他打了电话，Adam本应去给loris送花，但是过了很久也没回去，打过电话确认后才知道原来Adam根本没来过学校。这在之前是从未发生过的，他们担心Adam会不会出了事。Jordan听完立刻联系了Jamie，可Adam也不在Jamie那里，商量过后，Jamie决定先来找Jordan。  
等Jamie来时，loris已经去参加他的考试了，只剩下Jamie，Jordan和Milly三个人。Jamie称他有个猜测，他说Adam最近认识了一个房屋装修工，就住在学校周围，他有可能在那里，因为不知道会发生什么，所以想让Jordan和他一起去。虽然考试的时间就快到了，可那一刻Jordan根本顾不了那么多，让他惊讶的是Milly也坚持要一起去。  
Jamie带路引他们到了学校后门边一栋旧楼前，虽然常经过这里，但Jordan从来没有进来过。看着Jamie和Milly沉着的样子，他因为自己的一丝胆怯而感到羞愧，他心不在焉地想起来，自己曾经好像是很勇敢的。他还没来得及好好地深入回忆这件事，Jamie就已经敲响了面前的门，绿色的金属门上布满了星星点点的锈斑，让Jordan怀疑里面是不是已经很久没有住人了。  
但是门开了，一个留着寸头的男人站在门前，明显对他们的到访感到很意外。他穿着一件黑色紧身背心，虽然身材不算彪悍，但有一股生猛的气质。Jamie没有等他开口就先问道，“Adam在你这吗？”  
“没，我没见过他。”可他话音还没落，里屋就传来了拍打门的声音和人的呼叫声，那声音一听就是Adam。不等那人阻挡，Jamie就冲到了里屋门前抓住门把手试图闯进去。  
“Jamie，是你吗？”Adam的声音隔着一道房门也能听出慌张来。Jordan转头看到那个人站在旁边，于是就冲上去揪住了他的领口，大喊着让他拿出钥匙来。男人猝不及防地被推在了墙上，Jordan凶狠的表情离他只有十厘米，看得他心里发毛。他举着双手试图解释，“听着伙计，我就是想跟他亲热亲热——”  
“把钥匙给我！”Jordan大喊一声，那男人立刻闭了嘴，开始笨拙地在身上摸索起来，Milly也来在他身上翻找了起来。很快Milly在他的裤兜里找到了一把钥匙，递给了Jamie。  
门打开的那一刻，看到Adam好好地站在门后，Jordan在心中大舒了一口气，手上的劲也松了，放开了那人。Adam走出来后先拥抱了Jamie，他们抱了很久，时间好像凝固了一样，房间里没有一个人移动或说话。接下来他又拥抱了站在旁边的Milly，最后是Jordan。  
他向Jordan走来时，表情已经轻松了很多。等他走近了，Jordan才看清他被扯坏的领口，和脖子上乌青的手印，Jordan感到一阵怒火中烧。可他抑制住了怒意，先接受了Adam的拥抱。Adam平常身上那股沉稳的香水味混在房间里的空气中也显得凌乱了很多，Jordan能感觉到他在自己怀里微微的颤抖着，让Jordan刚刚的愤怒都变成了心疼。  
放开了他后，Adam又走到了那个人面前，Jordan看不见他的表情，只听见他说，“我要报警。”说完，Adam转身就要走，那人却试图拽住Adam，Jordan不知哪里来的力气，冲上去攥住了他的脖子，又一次将他推到了墙上。看着那人逐渐涨红的脸，Jordan感到一股难以压抑的戾气，那人健壮的手臂捶打在他胳膊上他也感受不到。他又使了使力气，狠狠地撂下了一句“你他妈的再动他一下试试”后就撒开了手。趁那人蹲在地上喘气的时机，他们几个离开了那里。  
回忆起这一场景来，Milly一副刮目相看的样子，他说他从没见过Jordan生气的样子，他最多见过Jordan在球场上与人争执，但从没想过Jordan能有那么凶的时候。在那一刻说他是黑手党，Milly都信。对于自己的表现，Jordan同样吃惊，他感觉好像发掘了自己的另一面似的。坦白说，他还挺喜欢回忆那一刻的，因为那一刻他什么也没想就清楚明白地知道自己该做什么，他很怀念这种感觉。  
事后Adam确实去报了警，那人因为性骚扰和暴力而被拘禁了起来，Adam本想起诉他强奸未遂，但因证据不足没能成立。但无论如何，他工作的那家家装公司已经解雇了他，也算是出了口恶气。至于Jordan和Milly，他们错过了期末考试，但校方在了解了具体情况后，为他们提供了补考的机会。  
考试结束那天，他们走出教学楼，却看见Adam在楼下等着他们。他穿了一件白色的衬衫和洗白的牛仔裤，这好像是Jordan记忆里重逢以来他穿的最简单的一次，让他看起来像个学生一样，站在校园里也一点不突兀。他手里拿着两朵白色的花，看到Jordan和Milly后就递给了他们，他说看到了他们宿舍里那株鸢尾花。Jordan想起那支鸢尾花凋谢后，他们谁也懒得怕去扔，于是就让它在杯子里颓废了很久。“鸢尾花的花语是绝望的爱。给你们的这朵是栀子花，这才是代表友谊的，”Adam朝他们笑了笑，白色的花朵跟他的白衬衫搭配在一起，清爽得像要飘出香气来。  
走得近了，Jordan才明白Adam穿这件衬衫是为了遮住脖子上的痕迹，意识到他在看，Adam不自然地扯了扯衣领。Jordan想问Adam关于那个男人的事很久了，之前他总觉得就这么询问Adam的私人生活有些不礼貌，可眼下的时机关心一下Adam的生活也是合理的，于是他放轻了语气，故作不经意地问到，“你怎么认识他的？”  
Adam沉默了一下，好像在思考要不要回答这个问题，最后他还是开口了，“手机交友app上认识的，开始时他还是很好，很礼貌的。”他耸了耸肩，不打算再接着说下去了。  
“Jamie不知道吗？”Jordan接着问道，他尽量让自己的语气不要带上评价色彩。而Adam已经把他在Jordan心中还是个有男友的人这件事给忘了，他急忙出口补救，可太着急却说错了话，“他不介意”，说完才感觉到自己这么听起来真是太随便了，于是又补了句，“我是说，我们最近在闹矛盾，刚分手。”  
即使是这样，也不应该找上这么危险的人去做床伴，Jordan这么想着，但没有说出来，那样显得太多管闲事了。他看着眼前的Adam，那天救出他时的画面又出现在了脑海里，他这才觉得Adam也没有改变很多，他还是不会照顾和保护自己。他记得那天Adam朝他走来时，原本用发胶固定着的头发变得东倒西歪，本就白皙的皮肤因为紧张而显得更加苍白，映衬得脖子上的手印一片深红，还有让Jordan印象最深刻的——Adam的嘴。想来，他的嘴那么红是因为被那个粗犷恶心的男人粗鲁地亲吻所导致的，他走向Jordan时，嘴唇还不知因为谁的唾液而泛着水润的光。那天看见他时，Jordan就感到一团火烧到了脸颊上，如今再想起来，不知道是不是因为加入了记忆的美化，Adam在他脑海中显得更加性感了，那团火居然烧到了下面去。Jordan骂了自己一句，又看了一眼Adam和Milly，还好没有人注意到他的异常。接下来的路程里，他一句话也没说，把注意力都集中在了走路上，终于走回了宿舍。  
那天晚上他很久也没能入睡，翻来覆去地思考自己究竟是不是同性恋。他以前从来没有对男人有过这样的感觉，对女人都很难有这种兴奋感，除了青春期管不住自己荷尔蒙的那几年外，他对情情爱爱似乎都不是很敏感。可突然变成gay，这有可能吗？  
他的眼睛再一次扫过床头的小闹钟时，已经是夜里一点五十了，可他还是没有睡意，他把疑惑和苦恼聚在一起，一口气叹了出来。这一叹气不要紧，Milly的声音却跟着响了起来，听起来还很清醒，“你怎么了？”，Jordan没想到Milly还醒着，被吓了一跳，“你怎么还醒着？”“你两秒就翻个身，像个耗子似的悉悉索索，我哪睡得着。”听到自己是罪魁祸首，Jordan立刻觉得愧疚了起来，但说老实话，他还挺高兴Milly能醒着的，深夜总是适合谈这些严肃的话题不是吗。于是他等Milly发问后，有些犹豫地回答到，“Milly，我觉得我可能是gay。”  
那边床上的动静突然停止了，他能想象到Milly僵在了原地的动作，半晌后才传来Milly故作镇定的声音，“好吧，为什么这么想？”Jordan想了想，说，“我觉得我可能喜欢上Adam了”。听到这个答案的瞬间，Milly长出了一口气，“吓死我了，我还以为是因为我”，说完他便趴在床上哈哈哈地笑了起来。Jordan也被吓了一跳，差点从床上坐了起来，“什么？！”“你大半夜不睡觉，然后突然跟我表白说你可能是gay，我还以为你要说喜欢我。我还在考虑要怎么拒绝你才能不让你伤心，哈哈哈哈吓死我了。”这下Jordan也加入他，大笑了起来。等他们的笑平复下来了，Milly才又问道，“好了，跟我说说吧，你跟Adam怎么了？你喜欢他？你确定吗？什么时候开始的？”  
这些问题Jordan自己也不知道答案，他只能尽量理清头脑里的线索，尽量回答，“我也不知道，可能是今天吧，也有可能是上次去学校后门那次”“从高中时期？”Milly为他提供了c选项。“不是，”Jordan先否认了，可又觉得没了把握，“也有可能吧，我不知道。他那时总被欺负，我就很想保护他。上次也是，我不想看见他被欺负。而且我每次看见他都很开心，不是那种开心……就是，和他呆在一起很舒服，不管做什么都无所谓。”“这些都还算正常吧，我对我弟弟也这样”，Milly说。  
“可我想亲他，我还对他有那种感觉。”Jordan头脑一热全说了出来。  
“噢。”Milly回了他一个字，就又当机了。Jordan干脆一股脑接着向下说了，“我们还真的亲过一次，不过是他在玩游戏，意外的那种吻，但我很喜欢。还有上回看到他被欺负后的样子，我也觉得很性感。”  
说完了这些，Jordan才紧张了起来，他等着听Milly会说些什么。Milly继续沉默了几秒，感觉像几个小时一样长，接着下了最后诊断，“你完蛋了，祝你搞基快乐吧。”听到这个诊断，Jordan认命地把头埋在了被子下。看到他这幅懊恼的样子，Milly忍不住出声安慰起他来，“不就是喜欢男生吗，也没什么大不了的”。Jordan不知道该怎么表达他此刻的心情，于是提出了一个出了口连他自己都觉得蠢的问题，“可我不知道该怎么当gay”。这问题一出口果然给Milly提供了调戏他的好机会，Milly一本正经地回答到，“我猜应该不用上什么培训班吧，只要操男人就好了嘛”。  
“滚蛋！我是说，”Jordan重新组织了下语言，“我不知道下一步该怎么做”“你不是喜欢Adam吗？去追啊”“但他有Jamie了”“他今天不是说已经分手了吗？”“我不觉得他们是真的分手了，肯定还会在一起的”“去他的，mate，你想太多了。也许这是上帝为你创造的窗口呢？勇敢去追吧，我来当你的拉拉队长！”  
在Milly义愤填膺的鼓励下，Jordan的信心增长了许多，在睡前他终于下定决心，明天去找Adam表白试试。他跟Jamie不管是怎么一回事，起码目前处于分手状态，他去表白也不算挖墙脚。虽然他没跟男生告过白，谈过恋爱，但是后面的事情走一步算一步吧。  
第二天，Jordan一下班就去了Adam工作的花店。他已经想好了表白的流程了，他要去买几束玫瑰，让Adam给他包起来，过程中还要刁难刁难Adam，让他把包装包得越精美越好，等Adam包好递给他时，他再说“这是给你的，和我在一起吧？”  
一切都在按计划进行，除了在“刁难”这部分上他实在没什么经验，只能让Adam多喷些水在上面，反复调整包装纸的角度，可这些Adam都毫无怨言地做完了。他在跟Jordan最后一次确认过包装满意了后，用彩色布条做了最后的点缀。就是现在了，Jordan深吸了一口气，调整好了表情，要自然一些，别显得太紧张，但实际上他的心早已跳得像敲军鼓一样了。  
“Jordan？”还没等他开口，一个熟悉的声音就出现了。Jordan朝声音的方向看去，Jamie正从花店后面的员工休息室走出来，一边走一边笑着跟他打招呼。Jordan呆了一下，马上反应过来，与Jamie击了个掌。  
“你在这儿干嘛？”Jamie问到。他还没回答，Adam就先替他开了口。“他是来这儿买花的，”说完，Adam把一束带着水珠的新鲜玫瑰花塞进了他怀里，接着转向了他问到，“交到新女友了吗？”看着Adam狡黠的眼神，Jordan点了点头，“是”“但是你不是说你最近都不想谈恋爱吗？”Jordan仔细地听着，想从Adam的语气里侦测出一点点失望来，但是失望的却是他。“是，我是说过。世事无常嘛，”Jordan笑了笑，希望自己看起来不要那么尴尬。“肯定是个很不一般的女孩，有时间可以让我们见见。”Jordan点了点头，希望自己能赶快从这里离开，但Jamie没能让他如愿，“我还以为你跟我一样，为了ads来的。”被戳中心思的Jordan吃惊地瞥了Jamie一眼，Jamie没有注意到，又接着说到，“我担心那个王八蛋会报复他，这几天有时间就会来接他下班。”“我告诉你了，根本没这个必要，”Adam转向Jamie说到，尽管他的语气里并没有不满。  
“不，Jamie说得对，”Jordan在心里责怪自己怎么没有这么细心，“小心为上”。Adam看到他们两个站在了同一阵营，只能翻了个白眼，“我欢迎你们俩下班后来找我玩，但我不需要两个保姆一天到晚地看着我。提醒你们一下，我是个成年男人，我不需要你们保护。”一瞬间Jordan觉得这话是对自己说的，如今的Adam已经不再需要他的保护了。况且他根本不了解Adam的生活，连伤害他的是什么都不知道，更别提保护他了。  
“这话出自一个差点被人强奸的人，”Jamie撇了撇嘴。Adam听见他的反驳，停下了手里的动作狠狠瞪了他一眼，“你们来时我正打算拿台灯砸他”。Jamie没再说话，但Jordan知道他肯定还会坚持送Adam下班的。离Adam下班的时间还有一会儿，Jordan不想再呆在这里了，于是他拿起了花束，跟Adam和Jamie搞了别。“没错，别让姑娘等久了，”Adam送他出门时说到。Jordan只顾着早点离开，潦草地点了点头就走了，他没有看见背后的Adam在他走后还在门口站着。  
“你真的就让他这么走了？”Jamie走到了Adam的背后，他的声音把Adam从思绪中拉了出来。“你什么意思？”，Adam假装一切如常地向回走，Jamie也一步不落的跟上了，“得了吧，我知道你还喜欢他。”Adam一个急刹车，Jamie差点撞在他身上。“我们谈过这个了，”Adam的声音听不出什么感情，“他是直的，我也想让他保持这个样子。”“可以前你从来没被这个绊住过脚，”Jamie也认真了起来，“你以前会说‘不试试永远都不会知道’。你不是说过‘就算最后连朋友都做不成，这代价也值得’吗？”“可这次不值得！”Adam打断了Jamie，他转了过来，面对着Jamie。在花房橘色的灯光下，Jamie正认真地看着他，眼神很坚定，看起来今天一定要得到一个答案。在他坚持的目光下，Adam低下了头，嗫嗫地说，“我不值得。”  
“你在说什么？”Jamie听起来像突然丧失了理解英语的能力。Adam摇了摇头，他的脑海中浮现出了男孩子们充满敌意的呼叫声，老师们的冷眼，母亲紧紧攥着的十字架，和父亲高高扬起的皮带，他努力没让渗到眼眶的泪流下。“做gay太难了，我不能让他因为我去经历这一切。我是个烂人，我花心滥情，没法把心留在一个人身上，我不值得他。”  
Jamie愣了一下才问到，“那你值得什么？和你一样烂的人，比如我？还是那个差点强奸了你的人？以后呢？你打算找一个跟你一样烂的人操你一辈子吗？你值得什么？”Jamie问的正是他常问自己的，他不知道答案，只能在Jamie的问题里节节败退。Jamie执着的眼神像将他放进了刮着狂风的沙漠里，让他不顾一切地想要找到一个扶手。他向前走了一小步，拉近了跟Jamie间的距离，然后将手抚上了Jamie的脸。这个动作确实产生了安抚的作用，Jamie的眼神动摇了。“我不知道。但我知道我也不值得你，”Adam轻轻说道，“但我会努力。”  
最后一点距离也消失了，Adam主动吻上了Jamie的嘴。之前的紧张气氛都好像在为这一刻做铺垫似的，暗流瞬间冲出了水闸，Jamie狂暴地回应着他，他感觉自己的嘴都要被揉碎了。等到Jamie终于放开了他的嘴，他才有机会凑去Jamie耳边轻语，“带我回家。”  
自从大学时的恋情结束后，他们再也没有在一起。虽然Jamie总是会陪在他身边，虽然有那么几次也发生了些什么，但是他们的关系再也没有认真过。没有再发展的原因，Adam想Jamie应该是出于对自己的愧疚，尽管他强调过很多次那没有必要，而至于Adam自己，则是出于理智的选择。大学时他们的关系虽然没能善终，但对于Adam来说，那个篇章翻过去了就是过去了，他也并不怀念。说起来，Jamie是他的启蒙，也是他第一个在一起的男人。刚开始时觉得刺激和新奇，时间长了就也没那么特别了，他始终觉得Jamie更像一个好朋友，因为他从没对Jamie动过心。他也没想到距离动心最近的一次就是在花房里，Jamie生气地看着他，质问他值得什么的时候。那一刻让他觉得，他不要活在抓不到绳索的深井里，他不用再拒绝美好的事情，他可以再给自己一次机会。  
不管是身体还是技巧，他们都比几年前成熟了很多，Jamie的大双人床也比当年宿舍的单人床给了他们更多空间。他们不再是狭窄的空间里，拘谨地耸动着的两具躯体了，而是能热情调动对方，用尽方法让对方和自己都得到快乐的老手了。爽到巅峰时，Adam甚至后悔自己没有早点放下自怨自艾，把Jamie弄到床上来。当然了，这只是床上的想法，在床上想什么都是可以被原谅的。  
就在Adam和Jamie享受他们的甜蜜时光时，Jordan正在宿舍的床上辗转反侧。他离开花店后，一个人在学校里晃了很久。他可以跟Milly说告白失败的事，但他不想描述整个过程，假装送花这件事回过头来看蠢到家了。于是他把那束玫瑰放在了学校里某某哲学家的雕塑下，然后才回了宿舍。听到他告白失败后的Milly只能安慰他天涯何处无芳草，并建议他多参加些联谊，认识认识其他人。可Jordan一想到认识其他男人，就觉得兴致缺缺了。想来想去也没能得出下一步做什么的答案，最后Jordan还是决定不想了，听天由命。  
很快月底了，他的上司Sturridge着实让他吃了一惊，原本他以为Sturridge是个不务正业的花花公子，结果证明他其实是个业务能力很强的花花公子。Jordan平时没怎么见过他正经工作的样子，但是他本以为很艰巨的一千万投资任务却在月底圆满完成了。为了庆祝，Sturridge说要办party，Jordan也被邀请了。接到邀请的Jordan立刻就答应了，他开始觉得这个上司身上有值得他学习的地方了，这次参加party能跟他拉近关系。除此之外，他还能推掉跟Adam的例行聚会——他不想看见Adam，如果一样东西不属于你，那离得越近就越煎熬。  
party的当天，Sturridge用他炫酷的亮黄色玛莎拉蒂载着他去了专门租下开party的公寓。party上供应了许多吃的和酒水，也有各样的休闲活动，公寓的后院还有一个镶入式的浴池。来了很多人，Jordan简直无法想象一个人该到哪里去认识这么多人。party开始没多久，Jordan就注意到有的在party上认识的男女相伴着上了二楼，甚至还有一个男人牵了两个女孩子。这样的环境对他来说很陌生，他很少参加这些party，去参加的多数是亲戚之间的。想一想，其实他对同龄人的休闲生活真的知之甚少，当朋友们出去party，聚餐，彻夜不回的时候，他更喜欢呆在宿舍里看电视或打游戏。朋友们开始还会嘲笑他活得像个老年人，后来也就随他去了。他也不是反对这些休闲活动，只不过觉得没有动力去参加。就像他更喜欢有时间时大家组个局去球场踢球，因为对足球的爱就是他的动力，但大学同学们慢慢都有了自己的事情要做，局子就凑不起来了。  
他尝试让自己融进party的气氛里去，但他很快厌烦了像灯泡边的飞蛾一样扑上来的女孩们。他不喜欢这个地方的随便和轻佻，老实讲，他宁愿自己回去撸一发。同时，他暗暗期望会有男人来找他搭讪，这证明他真的有gay的气质，对gay有吸引力，这样他真的是gay的可能性就大一些。但可惜没有一个男人凑过来过，直到他发现壁炉边站着的一个染着绿色头发的络腮胡男人在盯着他看。看到Jordan也注意到了他，那人便朝Jordan扬了扬手里的酒杯。Jordan立刻感觉不舒服了起来，他装作没看到，转身走开了。  
他本打算跟Sturridge能多聊聊天， 但自从来到这里他就再没有见过这位上司的影子，所以跟他告别的想法也没能实现，Jordan只好偷偷溜了出来。来时他坐在Sturridge的跑车里，没看清路是怎么走的，等他一出门才发现他对于自己在哪里一点也没有概念，掏出手机定位后才知道。这地方离学校不远也不近，他打算叫辆uber。他放下手机，准备先在这条街上逛逛，就在这时他发现了那个闪着蓝光的招牌——蒲公英酒吧。他的大脑迅速提醒他，这就是他之前在学校论坛里搜到的“十大LGBT人群休闲场所”之一的那家酒吧。他的脚定在了原地，大脑开始思考要不要进去看看。Milly毕竟是他认识的最聪明的人，也许他是对的呢，也许Jordan确实应该试着认识其他人？就算不是为了认识谁，说老实话，Jordan对自己的取向还是不确定，也许去这样的环境试试看也有好处。最后他还是决定进去。  
刚进去时的感觉没有什么特别，里面是跟其他酒吧差不多的装潢和氛围。等Jordan坐定之后，很快就有服务生送来了酒水菜单。Jordan被上面昂贵的价格吓了一跳，还好他平时就不喝酒，所以他最终只点了一杯价格合适的橙汁。拿到那杯相对于价格来说显得过于“精致”的橙汁后，Jordan开始仔细观察起了这里。他正处在二层的平台式客桌区，二楼的平台像罗马斗兽场一样绕场了一圈，围着的是楼下的舞池。在客桌区看不到楼下的情况，得走到旁边靠栏杆处的卡座区去。Jordan端着他的橙汁站在栏杆前向下看着，舞池里的人头密密麻麻，大家都随着有些迷幻的电子音乐在摆动着身体。人群里多数是一对一对的男性，les比较少，使得整个酒吧隐约充斥着雄性气息。Jordan想自己是不是应该下去跳上一会儿。正在他思考的时候，一个声音打断了他。  
“你在喝什么？”Jordan循声转过来，看到一个戴着眼镜，看起来四十多岁的男人正向他微笑——他蓄着胡须，Jordan觉得他的发色在自然灯光下应该是银色的，接下来Jordan注意到了他的身材，虽然他的脸看起来成熟，但是身材却保持的很好。Jordan的大脑中忽地出现了“吸引力”这个词，接着他的大脑又决定自我评价，他的大脑说：这他妈真的是很gay。  
等Jordan结束脑内活动后他才意识到自己还没有回答对方，但那人脸上完美的微笑却没有受到影响。Jordan扬了扬手里的杯子，回答橙汁。那人大概觉得Jordan这幅穷酸的学生样消费不起高档的酒水，于是提出要请Jordan喝酒，Jordan赶忙解释说自己不喝酒。那人也没有再坚持，而是转化了话题， “你是第一次来吗？”。Jordan扬了扬眉毛，有些惊讶，“你怎么知道？”“我看人很准的，你看起来不像是喜欢到这种地方的人。”Jordan不知道该怎么回答，只能说“厉害”。“那么你今天来是干什么？”那人又问到，“寻找一段罗曼史吗？”他现在斜靠在了栏杆上，让Jordan感觉自己像是围场里的猎物，正在被瞄准，这让他紧张了起来，语气也不受控制地变强硬了一些，“不是。只是来逛逛”“找到合你胃口的了吗？”银头发饶有兴致地问。“没有，我正打算离开。”Jordan说完转身要走，却被拽住了胳膊。银头发跟上来站到他跟前，他比Jordan还要高一些，Jordan感觉自己的私人空间亮起了红灯。“放松点，你还没享受到这个地方的乐趣呢，”他试图挽留Jordan，但Jordan只想赶快离开，他尝试着挣了一下胳膊，但却没有挣开，反而让手里端着的橙汁洒了不少出来。  
Jordan的脾气上来了，他正打算一把推开身边的人时，一只手从他另一条胳膊下穿了出来，牢牢缠住了他。他还没来得及惊慌，就听见了Adam熟悉的声音，下一刻Adam的脸就凑到了他的嘴边。“亲爱的，他是谁？”Adam突然的介入让银头发下意识放松了手劲，Jordan借机将胳膊抽了出来。Adam紧贴着他的身体让他有些紧张，但他还是装作镇定地回答到，“就是个遇到的人，我也不认识。”  
“这是你男朋友？”银头发看起来有些惊讶。Jordan点了点头，接着他感觉到Adam贴得更紧了，基本上已经挂在了他身上，这时候他才闻到Adam身上浓浓的酒气，他下意识伸出手扶在了Adam腰上。“亲爱的，我累了，我们回家吧。”Jordan开始扶着Adam向外走，身后的银头发男人也只能失望地离开了。


	3. 上路（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于炖到了肉_(:з」∠)_虽然并不火辣辣，凑合吃吧

Jordan一直扶着Adam出了酒吧门口，但Adam看起来还是脚软的样子，于是Jordan只好接着搀扶着他。但Adam的意识显然没有他看起来那么醉，一出门口，他就问到，“你在这儿干什么？”语气像个抓到儿子偷东西的老妈。Jordan这才觉得应付Adam的问题也不比在里面被别的男人搭讪简单。“Sturridge在附近办party，我就来了。”他想用含糊的答案糊弄过醉了的Adam，但效果显然并不明显。“我不是问你在这地方干嘛，我是问你在那酒吧干嘛，”Adam耐心地解释了他的问题，“你难道不知道这地方是gay吧？”Jordan想了想如果回答不知道会怎样，但最终还是决定说实话，“我知道”。这个答案进入了Adam被酒精熏陶过的系统后，又经过他各个部门的处理，最终Adam得出了一个结论。“噢，”他的情绪突然低落了下去，“我知道了。那天你说要送花的，那不是给姑娘的，对吗？”“不是。”Adam不再说话了，他们只是沉默地走着。  
Jordan考虑过要不要让对话就这么结束，但话已经说到这份上了，如果还不能把余下的内容都说出来，就连他自己都不会原谅自己的懦弱的。他的手上使了使劲，让Adam站得更直了些。“Ads，”Jordan轻轻叫了一句，Adam转向了他，酒醉的他显得有些茫然，“那些花，不是要给姑娘的，是给你的。”Adam看起来更茫然了，Jordan甚至开始怀疑他是否听懂了自己的话。接着Adam又向他确认了一遍，“给我的？”“是。”Jordan点了点头，却看见Adam开始摇头。Adam已经把头转了回去，他低着头还一直在摇头，让Jordan看不清他的表情。  
Adam忽地使出力气推开了Jordan，他站的还不是很稳当，但看起来也并不打算让Jordan靠近。Jordan紧张了起来，他能感觉到自己的心脏的跳动，他想，完蛋了。还好Adam开口时的语气没有他想象的冰冷，而是带着……一些无奈？  
“不能是我，Jord”“我知道你有Jamie了，我不是想拆散你们”“不是这个原因……”“那是什么？”“Jordan……”  
路灯下的Adam看起来比平时还要瘦，也许是因为光线不足的原因，他竟然觉得Adam的眼神里有哀求。  
“……你不过是有些疑惑罢了”，Adam低下了头。“你说得对，我的确还搞不太明白gay这回事，或者我什么时候变成gay的，”Jordan想了想，“但关于你的事，我非常确定。”  
“你不了解我，Jordan。”尽管还在拒绝，可Jordan能看出Adam的神情有些妥协，他抓住这个机会向前一步，拉近了与Adam间的距离，他能听见自己的声音变得有些激进，“说说看。”“我会伤害到别人，我会伤害到任何靠近我的人，”Adam的语速变得很快，像是揭开一个伤疤，期望着动作快一些就可以少疼一些。“包括Jamie吗？”Jordan这才意识到一直以来他有多么嫉妒Jamie。“包括Jamie，”Adam抬起了头正视着他，近距离下Jordan可以看到Adam棕色眼睛里路灯的倒影，似乎是亮在他眼底的灯似的，可Jordan却看不懂里面的纠结。他想要吻Adam，当时当刻。  
“我会伤害到别人，Jordan，”Adam重复道，他的眼睛闪了一下，“而我不想伤害你。”Jordan的眉头皱了起来，Adam只凭对未来的猜测就杀死了他们间的可能性，他不能接受这样的一个理由。“你不能确定。可能我并不在意呢？可能一切都值得呢？”“但我在意，而且我也不值得。”Adam不想再给他反驳的机会，转身就要走，Jordan迅速抓住了他的手腕。Adam转了过来，Jordan确定他已经清醒了很多，他的脸上挂着微笑，但Jordan能看出来，他的本意一定不是想要微笑。“你保护过我很多次，Jordan，让我保护你一次。放开我吧。”  
Jordan抓着Adam的手没有动弹，他的大脑在“给Adam他想要的”和“这他妈都是扯淡”间不断地来回嘶喊着，最终他决定让所有事都操他妈去，他做了他整个晚上都想做的事——他将Adam拽进怀里，吻了他。Adam在惊讶中忘记了反抗，利用这个优势，Jordan的舌头很快滑进了他的嘴里。Jordan不是个很有技巧的吻者，即使他是，此刻也肯定把全部的技巧都忘记了。他用舌头尽量地搜刮着Adam口腔里的空气，他能感觉到Adam在他的手里从僵硬到顺从再到挣扎的过程，最终他只能放开了Adam。Adam的脸在他的手掌中猛烈地喘息着，脆弱得就像Jordan小时候从岸上捡起来的小鱼，很难相信就是他刚刚在说他会伤害到别人，说他要保护Jordan。  
“我们不能这样，”Adam的声音变得嘶哑了很多，他还在Jordan的双手间喘息着，“我正在试着不去伤害Jamie。”噢，Jamie。Jordan感到自己的理智回来了一些，可他却还是无法让自己放开捧着Adam脸的手。Adam也没有反抗，他的呼吸渐渐平息了下来，看起来十分温顺，这更让Jordan犹豫着究竟要不要放开，“就做一回烂朋友吧，就做一回烂人”这种想法此刻听起来非常有诱惑力。  
“Jordan，我确实喜欢你，我也很想跟你做爱”。Adam的话让Jordan的呼吸急促了起来，他之前还不敢确定Adam是否真的对他有着不一样的感情，原来Adam也是喜欢他的！做个烂人的想法完全占据了上风，他准备随时做出背叛Jamie的事了，可Adam舔了舔嘴唇，继续说道，“但如果我能伤害Jamie，我就能伤害你。”  
Jordan呆在了原地，这个设想第一次如此得生动，之前Adam在说时，他只觉得那是被恐惧驱使的对未来的揣测，可当他自己也成为这场事件的参与者时，一切都变得真实了。一恍神间，Adam已从他的空间里退了出去，“我们回去吧。”Jordan没有再说话，默默跟了上去。  
这次见面后，他们间的关系似乎比以前还要疏远了，因为现在不仅是Jordan想要躲着Adam，Adam也想要躲着Jordan了，再加上Jamie也不再想着撮合Jordan和Adam了，所以他们再也没见过面，只有偶尔在社交媒体上才能看到对方的动态。还好Jordan要忙着准备毕业的准备工作，又要工作，所以也没有多少时间去想这些了。前些日子他妈妈又打电话来，催他毕业后回家里那边的小镇工作。他父母本来就想让他回去镇上，镇上的中小企业正在发展，以他的专业回去镇上可能会有不错的发展空间。可Jordan不是很想回去，他从小就要强，所以总觉得无论如何该在这里做出点成绩才能回家。但最近发生的一连串的事让他觉得心力交瘁，此时被妈妈一催也开始犹豫了。  
Adam没有把那晚发生的事告诉Jamie，Jamie看到的就只有Adam突然间不再联系Jordan了，事实上，他也不再联系别的人了。Jamie问过Adam发生了什么，得到的答复却只有装傻充愣的“我不知道，就变成这样了”。固然每段关系都有倦怠期，但这转折未免也太突然了些。不过Jamie也没有追究，他喜欢Adam现在的表现。第二次交往，他感觉Adam比上次认真了许多，他几乎住到了Jamie家里，不管做什么都喜欢叫上Jamie一起，除了上班时间他们两个几乎都黏在一起。这几年Adam常换男友，而Jamie也一直都在他身边，他知道Adam与那些男友们交往都是出于欣赏他们身上的某一个点，然后就兴奋地投入了新的关系。这种兴奋很快就平息了，然后又有新的人激起他的兴趣，总是这么循环往复。可Jamie不同，他对Adam来说已经不是什么新鲜的物件了，Adam既然愿意重新投入进来，难道这次真的不同吗？Jamie想这么相信，可他还是忍不住回想起了那天在花店里情形，他知道Adam吻他也许只是为了回避Jordan的问题，可他给了Adam机会。上帝作证，他是真心想要Adam能勇敢点去追求Jordan的，但Adam拒绝了，并且还选择了重新和他在一起。Jamie也不愿做一个寂寞空虚时趁手的玩物，既然又给了他机会这样，那他就不会再退让了。  
就这样，Jordan觉得自己突然间失去了两个朋友，他每天把自己献身给工作和毕业论文，尽量不让自己去想这些事，但偏偏最近的业务不忙，一下给了他的大脑很多四处发散的时间。他得承认，他很想念Adam。工作的空隙里，还有为论文搜索数据时，头脑累到放空时，他都会想到Adam，想到他和Adam之间的事情。那天晚上，他确实被Adam口中那个言之凿凿，无法躲避的未来吓到了，但这个念头像绕着火飞的飞蛾，即是被热流蛰到，也还是不愿意放弃。如果只是这样，也许他只需要一次冲动就能再次站在Adam的面前，可现在Adam明白地告诉了他他跟Jamie间的关系非常认真，这让Jordan不管产生了多少勇气都只能自生自灭。他长这么大还没有因为感情的事这么纠结过，连Milly都看不下去了。  
“日，了，狗，了，”看到他看书看到一半又发起呆来，Milly实在忍不住了，“你就不能去约他出来？”Jordan从思绪里跳了出来，他这才反应过来自己刚才又在想Adam的事了。他挫败地把手里的书扣在了脸上，让声音从书缝里溜出来，好像灰溜溜的不是他，而是那无形的声波，“我说过我都跟他告过白了。”“他也没明确说不行啊，不是吗？”“有必要一定要说吗？”“但是，”Milly语气里的无奈简直让Jordan想到他爸爸，“他不仅没有说‘不行’，他还说了‘喜欢你’，对吧？”  
一说到这个，Jordan更无力了，Adam是说了喜欢他，还说想和他发生关系，但是他也知道Adam在这些事上比较随便。他相信——他希望——Adam对他说的喜欢跟他跟那些过夜对象们之间不一样，但他不知道有多不一样，跟Jamie比又差了多少。“我喜欢你”这几个字对他来说，是现在最大的安慰，可他不知道这安慰的分量，眼下他也不知道该怎么跟Milly解释。  
“那不意味什么，”Jordan说。“那意味着他喜欢你，伙计，”Milly像是第二十次教授同一个字母给他的幼儿园老师，“那意味着你有机会。”“但他正在想办法跟Jamie维持长久的关系，我知道这对他来说很重要，我不能就这么闯进去。”  
“你要是问我的话，我不觉得他是想跟Jamie维持长久关系。”Milly的话引起了Jordan的兴趣，他把书从脸上拿下去疑惑地等待着Milly解释他的话。“我觉得他就是想要一段长久的关系，跟谁都不重要，跟你不也行吗。”  
听完他的话，Jordan从床上坐了起来，他在大脑中计算着Milly这番话的可靠性，最终得出结论：很有道理。Adam一直觉得自己没有维持长久关系的能力，也许他只是想找个人试验一下，如果是这样的话，那试验对象可以是Jamie，也可以是他自己。到了这个程度，Jordan已经在脑中设想过他们相处时可能会出现的矛盾场面了，他想他可以做到与Adam好好相处，忍受Adam的不足，即使Adam真的会伤害到他，他也决定一往无前地投身火焰了。  
做好决定的Jordan兴奋地跳下床跑到Milly身边一边喊着“你真是个天才”一边捧住Milly的脸，在他脸颊上吧唧了一下。Milly嫌弃地擦了擦脸，笑着骂了他一句，“滚蛋，死玻璃。”  
这段时间里Adam也不好过，他还以为他及早刹住了车，一切就不会发生到今天这一步，可事实却事与愿违，误打误撞地，Jordan还是向他告了白。他怀念以前Jordan还没有喜欢他的时候，只要Jordan不跨出这一步，Adam一点也不打算滋养高中时期的那点情愫。可Jordan已经说了他喜欢他了，再让Adam拒绝，不管做了多少心理建设，总还是带着股不甘心。有时他会幻想，如果那天晚上Jordan再坚持坚持就好了，他也许就会松口了，但他也知道，这一切都是他一手造成的。可能他一辈子也无法得到幸福，但是他无法冒险去伤害这么重要，这么好的一个人。他天天都需要拿这个想法来麻痹自己，才能压下后悔的冲动，不一个电话打给Jordan，告诉他自己反悔了，要收回说过的话。  
他意识到了这样的想法是对Jamie的背叛，然而Jordan对他似乎有种不可抗拒的牵引力，这让他努力保持的对感情认真的态度看起来像个笑话。好在无论怎样，他已经跟Jordan把一切都说清了，接下来他只能期望于随着时间的推移，那股吸引力会慢慢减淡甚至消除。所以，当这样想着的Adam在看到他家门口坐着的人时，整个人都不对了。  
“你在这干什么？”他的声音不自觉地带上了愤怒，好像在谴责上班时间到处闲逛的员工似的，他知道事情又会变得复杂了。“我来找你的。”Jordan没有跟他笑，这很奇怪，跟他在一起时，Jordan总是带着微笑的，可今天却非常严肃，好像也在跟他生气一样。“你要干嘛？”“我来是想告诉你，我喜欢你，想和你在一起。”跟上一次被引导出来的道白不一样，这次Jordan的话里带着不容拒绝的坚定。虽然Adam还在摇头，但他的心跳已经开始偷偷加速了起来，“我们谈过这个事了”。  
“是，我们是谈过了。那时候我还没有机会想清楚，但现在我想清楚了。你说的那些什么要保护我的理由，我不接受。如果你不跟我在一起只是因为害怕伤害我，那完全没必要，也不该由你一个人做这个决定。”Jordan一口气说了下去，眼前的Adam哑口无言的样子让他感到很满意，“我只是不确定你是不是真的喜欢我，不是对随便哪个床伴的喜欢，或者是同情我，而是 _真的_ 喜欢我。不要考虑其他，只考虑这一件事。如果答案是‘是’，开门让我进去。如果不是，那就告诉我，我再也不会来烦你。”  
Adam张开了嘴，但却什么也说不出来，就好像连他的身体都不让他再说谎了。最终他只能舔了舔嘴唇，走向门口，掏出钥匙打开了门。Jordan的身体几乎立刻就跟了上来，像一股旋风裹挟着他将他推进了门内。  
温热的嘴唇跟着便覆了上来，动作粗鲁又笨拙，他的上唇不知嗑在了谁的牙上，立刻就渗出了血，淡淡的铁锈味跟随着舌头交换的唾液也被传递了过去。Jordan像没尝到一样，还是不停地挑动着他的舌头，似乎是嫌他回应得还不够。他被圈在墙和Jordan的胳膊之间使不上力，只能拽着Jordan的衣角借力。快要喘不上气时，Jordan终于放开了他。房间里没有开灯，只有路灯从窗户里照进来的微弱灯光淡淡地打在Jordan的脸上。他的眼睛躲在阴影里看不清颜色，嘴巴一圈都是刚刚被稳得到处都是的唾液，离得这么近，Adam能闻到他呼吸的味道，而且他第一次发现，Jordan的鼻头圆圆的，很可爱。  
停下来后Jordan才尝到了血液的味道，他用舌头在嘴里感受了一圈，无辜地开口说道，“不是我的”。Adam被他的样子逗得笑了出来，他将Jordan的脖子拉下来，又一次吻了上去。这次的吻温和了许多，一点也不着急了，Adam耐心地探索着Jordan的口腔，与Jordan的舌头捉起了迷藏。失去了刚才头脑一热的主动，Jordan今晚第一次感到了不知所措，虽然之后还会有很多次。他只能由着本能驱使自己的动作，趁Adam的手伸上来捧住他的脸时，Jordan将手移了下去。他的手一路向下，像有自己的主意一样滑到了Adam的腰上，Jordan跟着明白了自己该做些什么。他的下身渴望着接触，于是他抓住Adam的腰，将他们的裆部顶在了一起。这时他才发现，原来Adam也已经有了反应。感觉到他的动作，Adam停下了接吻的动作，但他没有阻止Jordan，只是说，“去卧室吧”。  
Adam牵着Jordan进到了卧室，他按开了床头灯。看着照亮后的卧室，他有些后悔要带Jordan来卧室了，他一个人住，本来就不经常收拾，而且最近常在Jamie那里住，这里更是欠打扫。被子和毯子在床上扔地乱七八糟，好几件脏衣服都堆在墙角，拆快递剩下的盒子也扔得到处都是。他第一次带Jordan进来，竟然没能留下一个好印象，但好在Jordan并不是很在意的样子，他看起来只是专心于重新投入到接吻里。趁着Jordan还没发现他一团糟的房间，Adam将Jordan拉到身边，重新吻了他。  
接下来他们顺理成章地倒在了床上，开始互相抚摸。Jordan的手伸进Adam的衣服下摆里，在他的胸口抓摸着。那里没有两团弹软的肉球，而是结实的两块肌肉，Jordan感到有些陌生，但他也很喜欢这种手感。他揉捏了很久还没有将战火蔓延到下面的重灾区，Adam终于忍不住抓住了Jordan的手，引着他摸到了自己已经渴望了很久的裆部。Jordan也没有犹豫，他隔着牛仔裤的布料抚摸着Adam的下身，听着Adam从喉咙里发出一声小小的呜咽，他突然觉得那是世界上最好听的声音。  
但很快隔着衣物的抚摸也不足以满足他们了，Adam坐起来迅速脱掉了上衣，牛仔裤也褪到了大腿根。Jordan跟着他也脱掉了自己的衣服，转头看到半裸的Adam躺在床上朝他伸着胳膊时，他脑袋中突然闪现出了他们高中时的样子，两个脑中对未来没有具体图景的愣头青。他们是怎么走到今天这一步的？这问题只出现了一秒，因为下一秒他就已经重新回到了Adam的怀里。Adam的胳膊环在他脖子上，用力将他拉向自己，直到他们俩的胸口紧紧地贴合在一起，从上到下，一切都是硬的。这所有都在提醒着Jordan这一次与他之前的经验有多么不同，但想到即将要发生关系的是个男人，他竟然一点也没有觉得畏难，连他自己都对自己的适应能力感到惊讶。  
Adam一只手揽着Jordan，另一只手滑下去解开了Jordan的皮带，下一秒Jordan就感觉到一只骨节分明的手握住了自己的阴茎，他头皮一阵发麻，忍不住呻吟了出来。不知道Adam的手跟自己的有什么不同，但那感觉跟自己用手自慰完全不一样，太美妙了，他闭着眼睛沉浸地享受了起来。过了一会儿他才意识到自己也该照顾照顾Adam，于是他学着Adam的样子把手伸进了Adam的内裤里。Adam满意地轻哼了一声，在他脖子上吻了一下，激励他继续动作。Jordan大胆地套弄了起来，他模仿着Adam的动作，套弄柱身的时候也不忘了照顾下面的两个小球，从Adam的呻吟声中，他知道自己做对了，于是更加卖力地动作起来。  
Adam突然发力抱着Jordan翻转了过来，跨坐在了Jordan腿上。Jordan还没从刚才的美好中反应过来，Adam就已经脱掉了自己还挂在腿上的裤子，接着动手去脱Jordan的了。Jordan连忙手忙脚乱地配合着他，脱掉了仅剩的裤子和内裤。终于坦诚相对，Adam忍不住朝他笑了笑，他们虽然年少时就已经相识，但像这样一丝不挂地面对对方还是第一次，竟然让他们觉得有些不好意思。不过Adam下一秒的动作却没有一点不好意思，他俯下身去将Jordan的玩意儿含进了嘴里。突然被温热的口腔包围让Jordan长出了一口气，他想自己真的是太久没有与人做爱了，自从与前女友分手后，他一直都是自己解决的。此刻这样一个温暖湿润的嘴巴对他来说简直是天堂，况且Adam还在收紧口腔，轻轻吸着他的阴茎。他只能用理智控制住自己想要射精的欲望，第一次一定不能这么快，后面还有别的计划呢。这么想着，他拉了Adam一把，让他停下了动作。Adam有些惊讶，但还是跟随着Jordan的引导重新爬上去，与Jordan面对面。  
Adam还是有些不明所以，眼神里写着疑惑，甚至是无辜。他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，床头灯从侧面打过来，他嘴巴上的唾液在灯光下亮晶晶的，让Jordan无法忘记那张嘴巴刚刚还在他的阴茎上卖力地动作着。灯光下的Adam看起来漂亮极了，Jordan忍不住吻了上去。他们的下身紧紧挨着，毫无章法地碰撞让Adam有些恼火，他找了一个舒服的位置，将他们两人的阴茎握在手里摩擦了起来。一切都甜蜜和美好，直到他感觉到Jordan的手从背上慢慢滑了下去。Adam一把抓住Jordan的胳膊，中止了这个吻。他稍稍坐起来看向Jordan，对方像被抓到干坏事的小孩子，紧张又抱歉的样子让他忍不住心软了下来，本来想严肃进行的谈话也变成了循循善诱。  
其实他本来的想法并非想要走这么远，也许几个吻，最多互相做个手活，也就糊弄过去了。他始终还是觉得Jordan不清楚自己在做什么，做一个同性恋太辛苦了，这他知道。Jordan可能是一时兴起，也可能是还不知道将要面对什么，就这么一头扎了进来。如果他只是想尝尝鲜，Adam也不介意跟他放纵一次，期望着他满足了好奇心后就能迷途知返。但他高估了自己的定力，在Jordan坚定的抚摸下，他不知不觉也完全投入了进来。他本来已经准备好用嘴帮Jordan释放了，但没想到Jordan却想要更多。对于做完全套，他还是有些不安。他能想象，对于Jordan来说，这将与以前的经历完全不同，甚至与刚刚的经历也不同。一场正式的男同间的性爱，他不确定Jordan是不是真的准备好了。  
“你真的确定第一次就要做这个吗？”Adam自己都不知道他是更害怕Jordan会因为这场性爱可能跟他想象中的不同而被吓走，还是自己太纵容Jordan，惹得Jordan真得无法回头。但他忘记了Jordan是个成年人，完全能为自己的选择负责，而且也低估了Jordan的准备程度。“我确定，”Jordan乖乖地点了点头，他的眼睛一眨不眨地看着Adam，直到Adam盯着他的眼睛，像翻书一样向后翻到结局都没有看到后悔，Adam才放开了他的手，软下了腰来。“你知道怎么做吗？”Adam的手撑在他两边，认真地问道。Jordan想了想，决定诚实回答，“我看过视频。”Adam笑了笑，像是对他无可奈何，但还是夸奖了他，“目前为止你做的还不错。”  
面对Jordan的坦荡，Adam反倒有些扭捏起来，他避开Jordan的眼神，爬到床头掏出了抽屉里的润滑油。想到要一步一步手把手教Jordan怎么润滑自己，他觉得有些羞耻，于是主动提出要自己润滑，可却被Jordan坚定地拒绝了。他从Adam手里拿过润滑油，说，“我不想像操个万事俱备的情趣玩具一样操你，我要自己用手指准备你。”自诩已经倍经情事的Adam没想到他居然会因为Jordan一句话而脸红，尴尬地随着Jordan的动作躺了下去。这种感觉非常新鲜，好像第一次跟男人做爱的不是Jordan而是他。两腿间跪着一个人的感觉是紧张的，而非期待，这种紧张让他连腿都打起了颤来。Jordan发现了这一点，竟又用手将他的腿掰开了一点，让他完全暴露了出来，Adam不由惊叫了一声，他自己都没想到他会这么敏感。这时他才觉得，原来这一次的经历对他来说也将是不同的，以前与别人做爱是肉体的事情，这次却好像连心灵都被扒光了。可转念一想，也理应如此，他喜欢了Jordan这么久了，从他自己都不知道的时候就开始了——Jordan本来就是特别的。  
Adam咬着下唇，看着Jordan仔细地润滑自己的手指，然后放在了他看不见的地方。他的心跳得很快，他已经不记得上一次这么跳是什么时候了，他好像忘记了自己，全神贯注地等待着那根被润滑过的手指。  
Jordan从没试过，也从没想过要把手指塞进另一个男人的身体里去，虽然他很高兴一切顺利地进行到了这一步，但真要做从来没做过的事情时，他还是有些害怕。他希望第一次能把所有事都做好，给Adam留下一个好印象。他仔细地回忆着他专门找来研究的激情片，看的时候觉得露骨的画面有些让人反感，可需要学习的时候又嫌弃拍得不够仔细。  
Jordan思考的时间有些长，看在Adam眼里还以为是他犹豫了。这是他的本意没错，可真到了这时候他不禁在心中咒骂Jordan，为何偏要在这个节骨眼上犹豫。但好在Jordan没让他失落太久，湿润的手指找到了入侵的通道，温柔但不容拒绝地送了进来。Adam刚刚放松了的神经又再次紧绷了起来，这突然的刺激让他的后穴不受控制地加速收缩起来，毫无疑问，Jordan也感觉到了。Jordan没有停下手上的动作，但还是关切地问到，“你还好吗？”Adam点了点头，尽量让自己不要显得像是个急躁的毛头小子，毕竟他才应该是他们两个里面更有经验的那个。“我很好，你……可以放两根进来了。”Jordan听话地加进了一根手指，并且无师自通地学会了交叉手指，变换姿势。Adam也慢慢放松了下来，他握住了自己被忽略了多时的阴茎，开始享受起了快感。等两根手指的进出轻松了后，Jordan又加入了一根手指。Adam的甬道适应了手指的宽度，开始渴求更深的进入。他抬起腿勾了勾Jordan的脊背，得到了Jordan的注意力后，他按捺住自己的急躁，朝Jordan点了点头，“我好了，你可以进来了。”  
Jordan抽出了手指，按部就班戴好安全套，调整好姿势将自己放在了Adam的入口处，他皱着眉头，像研究一篇严谨的科学文章一样研究着眼前的景色，那副认真的样子让Adam忍不住微笑了起来。“慢慢来，一点一点推进来，如果疼的话我会告诉你的。”Jordan点了点头，又定了定心神，他连快感都忘记了，满心只想着要把这事儿做对。头部进去是最困难的，他的家伙毕竟比手指要粗了很多，即便已经好好润滑过了，还是遇到了不小阻力。Adam努力放松着自己，耐心地等着Jordan全部推进去，终于插到底的时候，两人都出了一口气。Jordan现在趴在了Adam上方，他们看着对方都没有说话，沉默着在适应着对方的感觉。终于，Jordan先开了口，他知道自己听起来一定不怎么清醒，“你真热”。Adam将他的脖子勾下来，吻了吻他的脖子，然后凑到他耳边回到，“你真大，现在动吧”。  
得到许可的Jordan开始小幅度动起了胯，他能感觉到温热潮湿的通道紧紧贴着他的阴茎，那舒服的感觉无与伦比。来回动了几次后，他感觉到彼此间都已适应了对方的形状，于是开始加快了速度。Adam在他的撞击下呻吟声越来越大，他甜美的声音像催情剂一样漂在空间里，使得Jordan也慢慢放开担心，尽情投入了进去。他们很快就找到了统一的节奏，淫靡的肉体撞击声和呻吟声将整个房间都烘得热呼呼的，不久他们身上都出了一层薄汗。  
一个加深的戳刺后，Adam的叫声陡然升高了一个八度，Jordan知道这是碰到了他的敏感点——正是他在找的。他重新调整了姿势，让自己每一次进入都能戳到那个神奇的点。强烈的快感让Adam放开了本来还在照顾自己前面的手，只能抓紧枕头承受着Jordan一次次的冲击。Jordan强壮的腰肢好像不知疲倦似的，每次都能送出精准而有力的撞击，Adam在心里偷偷庆幸了Jordan还有踢球锻炼。这样的Adam看在Jordan心里就像是有羽毛蹭在背上，再怎么用力都解不了痒，他只有用力再用力。Adam的声音已经不像平时那样软软的，好似把糖果藏在糖衣后面一样，现在他完全放开了，好像给蛋糕坯子上肆无忌惮地抹上了奶油。Jordan忍不住俯下身，想把那些支离破碎的声音尝进嘴里，看看是不是真的是甜的。  
Adam失去了抒发的窗口，只能把感情都倾注进吻里，他伸出手来紧紧搂住了Jordan的脊背，配合地回应着Jordan的吻。一吻结束，Jordan慢下了动作，撑起身子来看着Adam，Adam躲避不及撞进了Jordan的眼睛里。白炽灯的台灯照得Jordan整个人被染上了一层青色，衬得他白得不似真人，再加上他比常人尖了许多的耳尖，让Adam 不禁想起了精灵。他被自己的想法逗笑了，认真地伸出手抚上了Jordan的耳尖，“有人说过你看起来像个精灵吗？”“其实，还真有几个。”Jordan也笑了起来，他偏了偏头把耳朵朝Adam的手里蹭了蹭，害Adam又觉得他像是条大狗，忍不住揉起了他的脑袋，被发胶固定好的头发在Adam的手下扑簌簌散了开来。Jordan埋怨地“唔”了一声，报复地顶了顶，使得Adam收回了那只搞破坏的手，紧紧攀附在了Jordan肩膀上。又动了几下，Jordan突然停下了动作，还没等Adam开口，就被带着翻转了体位。  
其实Jordan一开始就想以这个体位与Adam做，这个位置让他能将Adam看得更清楚，而且还能让他进得更深。于是他把Adam因为这突然的位置变化而产生的表情变化都看了个分明，Adam最初惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，从惊讶中缓和后就皱起了眉头，他的手向后扶在Jordan的大腿上，小心地平衡着自己的重量。Jordan有些担心是不是进得太深了，但还好很快Adam就适应了，开始慢慢动了起来。他向后仰着身体，看起来修长又优雅。Jordan一边挺动着腰追赶着Adam的节奏，一边用手抚慰着Adam被忽略了的阴茎。前后两方的快感让Adam更积极地上下起伏着身体，他感觉到高潮正在剧烈地累积着，催着他动得更快更用力，他每一次动作都几乎要完全吐出又完全吃下去，这种刺激对两人来说都太多了，Jordan的高潮也越来越近，他右手握着Adam的阴茎，左手按在Adam的腰上，帮着他更快地运动着。终于，随着一声短促的喉音，Adam射出了一股温热的白浊，全数洒在了Jordan的小腹上，跟着，Jordan也因为Adam高潮过后的收缩而达到了顶峰。  
高潮过后的Adam累得一动也不想动，只是坐在Jordan大腿上平复着呼吸。“感觉，”Jordan直视着天花板，脸上还挂着满足的笑容，“太爽了。”Adam也笑了笑，他终于攒够力气从Jordan身上起来了，Jordan软掉的阴茎从他身体里滑了出来，乳白色塑胶套里看起来积攒了数量不小的液体。他伸手把安全套摘了下来，又看了眼Jordan肚子上自己的精液，转身把安全套扔进了垃圾桶里。他一边往浴室走一边问了一句，“我要去洗洗，你来吗？”很快，背后就响起了活力满满的起床声。


	4. 停滞

他提出的洗澡意见本来只是为了方便，可Jordan显然把这当做了浪漫的邀请，在花洒下还要缠着他接吻。Adam只稍微满足了下他，感觉到下身又要有动作，他赶快推开了Jordan，把手上的泡沫全抹在了Jordan脸上。“别闹了，不然永远都洗不完”。被拒绝了的Jordan也不生气，还是快乐得不得了。洗了一会儿，Jordan突然问到：“Jamie那边要怎么办？”Adam楞了一下，他知道这个问题迟早要出现，可他本以为可以等到明天。落下的水珠分开了他和Jordan，让他看不清Jordan的表情，也让他求助的眼神没法传送过去。最终他只好回答，“我得想想。”对面的Jordan点了点头，表示理解，“如果你需要我一起，就告诉我一声。”  
洗完澡Jordan跟他一起躺回了床上，房间里性爱的味道还没有完全散去，Adam关了灯，在黑暗里终于能够仔细地思考他们现在的状况。Jordan并没有感受到他的苦恼，甜蜜地贴上来，从后面搂住了他，调整姿势把膝盖也曲进了他的腿弯里，完全将他包裹了起来。这温柔真是像上瘾一般让人留恋，让人动摇，不管他之前有过什么样的考虑，在这种温暖里他都不得不推翻以前的想法，重新考虑自己究竟要什么，该怎么做。  
他仍旧十分确信自己不值得这一切，从小他就不是个优秀的孩子，从未做出过让父母亲骄傲的成绩，在学校也不受欢迎。他没做过什么伤害别人的事，小时候的他并不理解自己为什么收获了那么多敌意，现在的他也只是稍稍明白了一些。生而为人就是他的原罪，他天生就要是他自己，他的家庭和同龄人既不理解也不接受他，他原先一直试着改变自己适应他的环境，结果他的妥协也成了他的软肋。那些钢铁一般冰冷的道德标尺，还有欺凌弱者的本能伺机而动，将他的妥协当成了让他臣服的入口。上了大学开始住校后，他进入了更宽广的世界，他慢慢开始意识到错的不是自己。他庆幸自己终于与父母分开，也与以前的生活分道扬镳，可他离开的还是太晚了，有些伤痕已经造成就无法再愈合了。Jamie常说他有自虐的倾向，时而自信爆棚，时而又自卑到底。Jamie还说了他很多，大部分都挺有道理的，他的生活中有了Jamie真的帮到了他不少。Jamie能站在旁人的角度上，帮他更理智地分析生活中的烦心事，还能用他健身教练变态一般的毅力催促他完成很多他本以为自己绝对做不到的事情，比如读书、锻炼。他很感激Jamie对他的帮助，也习惯了有Jamie在他身边出谋划策，可这次的事情他却不能再去寻求Jamie的帮助。他以前也常有在不同男人之间左右为难的情景，但他从没因此而产生过眼下这种愧疚，愧疚到他恨不得自己从未出现在世界上过，没有了自己，也许Jordan和Jamie都会过得好很多。  
他讨厌令人头疼的问题，也讨厌非要解决这些问题，所以就总是逃避。Jamie也批评过他这一点，可每次遇到难以解决的问题，他却怎么也无法聚集到面对其的勇气和修养。他怀疑过是否跟以前的经历有关，父母打击式的教育和在学校受到的欺凌使他对自己丧失了信心。如果真的是这样，那他也许一辈子也改不了了。他苦笑了下，听着后面Jordan已经渐渐平稳的呼吸，一边在心里责骂自己，一边还是决定先不和Jamie提这件事。  
Jordan则没有意识到Adam心中的想法，他以为Adam接受了他即是同意了与Jamie分手，只是需要一个合适的时机。带着这样甜蜜的想法，他在Adam家度过了幸福的一晚。第二天回宿舍时，一推门就看到Milly复杂的眼神，他从没见过一个人能用一个眼神同时传递出疑问，赞叹和难以置信。他故作镇定地坐回自己的床上，终于还是没忍住脸上绽放出了一个很傻的笑容。“太好了！我只是猜的，居然真的成功了？”Milly朝空气里挥了挥拳，看起来比他还要激动。Jordan这才觉得Milly大概是把他的恋爱故事也当成游戏玩了，不过谁让他选对了答案呢，Jordan决定不追究了。“感觉怎么样？”Milly拖着屁股底下的滑轮椅子滑到了他跟前，扬了扬眉毛等着他回答。“呣，”Jordan咂了咂嘴，又想到了昨晚美好的经历，回答，“要不是我了解你，我会推荐你也去试试当gay。”“shit！”Milly兴奋地拍了拍他胳膊，“什么时候约出来我们一起吃个饭？”“当然，很快。”Jordan自信满满。  
这次聚会还没定下来，Jordan先等到了Ryan的电话。Ryan是他从小一起长大的朋友，现在在家乡的小镇上工作。他说他过段时间要跟朋友一起来这里玩，能抽出几个小时的时间来见见他。Jordan高兴地一口应了下来，挂掉电话后，一个念头出现在了他的脑海里——他要把和Adam的事情告诉Ryan。虽然之前有了和Milly的经验，但这次他却比上次还要紧张很多，对他来说，这才是第一次正式的出柜。他虽然跟Ryan有很多年的交情，可他们之间似乎从来没有讨论过类似的话题，他对Ryan的看法其实并不确定。但他也明白，既然已经走上了这条路，一定是不能一直藏着掖着的，总是要告诉身边人的，Ryan就是一个好的开头。  
带着恋爱了的心情，Jordan总忍不住会想着Adam，学习时想，上班时也想，连平时不怎么关心他私生活的sturridge都看出他恋爱了。他很久没这么投入进恋爱里了，他常给Adam发消息，或者没事时打打电话，但也控制着自己没有太频繁。毕竟Adam也要工作，而且他也害怕太粘人会把Adam吓走。这天通电话时聊到了工作的话题，Adam说他不想干了，这让Jordan有些吃惊。在他的记忆里，Adam挺喜欢这份工作的，他记得Adam常拿着一本插花的书翻看，出去吃饭时还时常点评点评店里的插花做得不好，应该怎么怎么来才更好。这些看在Jordan的眼睛里，他只觉得Adam是挺喜欢，也挺适合这份工作的。他忍不住疑惑地询问起了原因，Adam那边沉默了一会儿才叹了口气，说“就是干得时间久了，不想继续了。”Jordan对这个理由不甚认同，又问道“我还以为你喜欢这工作呢？”“是喜欢，工作本身还不错，就是……”“工资？你不是有升职的机会吗？”“对，但要升这个职很麻烦。”“怎么了？”“老板要我月底前拉到五十笔五十束以上的订单作为考核，呵，我还不想干了呢。”“我可以帮你啊！”“……也不完全因为这个。”Adam又深吸了一口气，在与Jordan有了更深的关系后，向他吐露内心似乎变得简单了，“我很难长时间做一个工作……静不下心来。”  
这理由让Jordan没法反驳。灵光一现，他突然想到，Adam之前说的他无法与恋人保持长久的关系的事跟这件事如出一辙，也许这是个改变他想法的好机会。于是他决定在这件事上不去支持Adam的决定，而是鼓励Adam继续在这条路上努力。他说：“我认为，你如果喜欢这份工作就该接着干下去，有升职的机会就好好把握。至于那个订单的事情，由我来帮你，我们一起努力试试。好吗？”  
Adam又沉默了，他认真思考着Jordan的提议。他本来就犹豫着要不要走，当老板提出这个苛刻的要求时，他本已经想好要走了，可Jordan的一番话又把天平压回了原来的位置。有了Jordan的这些话，他感觉到自己有力量了很多，心也不知不觉地放松了下来。试试就试试吧，也不会有什么损失。  
挂掉电话的Jordan第一时间想到了银行的客户，他找到sturridge商量了一下能否在推销产品时顺便推销花店。被sturridge嗅到了八卦的气息就很难摆脱了，在他的不断追问和威逼利诱下，Jordan终于把他和Adam的事情告诉了sturridge。他本以为Ryan会是第一个，结果却被这个上司抢了先。Sturridge以前对他的感情生活不怎么关心，这次听到他说他的恋人是名男性后，几乎惊掉了下巴。用他的话说，他从来没想过Jordan会是gay，因为他没有gay的精致，敏感，热情和性感，总得来说就是因为他看起来太无趣了，不可能是gay。当然了，这怀疑在他见到在银行门口等着Jordan的Adam时候就被推翻了，sturridge这才开始相信Jordan说的是真的。他有些惊讶地走向Adam，朝Adam伸出了手。Adam本来只是想来找Jordan商量一下具体的计划，实在没有想到还要跟Jordan的上司打交道，而且在他的印象里，在银行工作的都是很严肃的人，没想到眼前这位脸上满是夸张的表情，像是随时都在准备浮夸的说唱表演。他慌乱地接过对方的手握了握，哪怕已经站在了Adam面前，sturridge还是半点也没有掩饰脸上的惊讶。“他真是你男朋友？”虽然指的是Jordan，但sturridge根本没有看向Jordan，只是用下巴朝Jordan那边示意了一下。他还是盯着眼前的Adam，像是搞不清楚这个突然冒出来的人到底是不是真的。Adam有些紧张地看了一眼Jordan，只见Jordan无奈地朝他耸了耸肩，不好意思地笑了。Adam转了回去，点了点头。Sturridge这才反应过来他还握着Adam的手，于是不在意地放开了Adam，转身鼓励地拍了拍Jordan的胳膊。“小看你了。卖花的事情我准了，低调点就行。”  
Sturridge走了后，Adam才敢开口，“你上司真怪。”“他就是那样，喜欢搞些戏剧效果。人不错，直率又搞笑，人缘很好的。”“所以你说要帮我就是要在银行帮我推广吗？”Jordan点了点头，“反正也要卖证券产品，干脆问问有没有人需要花好了。等我回学校再问问Milly有没有办法帮忙。”Adam放慢了脚步看向他，严肃地说，“你不用这么帮我。”Jordan也慢了下来，他朝Adam笑了笑，笑容带着傻乎乎的满足。虽然不想承认，但Jordan的笑容对他确实有某种效力，能让他的担忧放松下来。“额，我到底是你男朋友嘛。”Jordan接下来的话让Adam愣了愣，他刚才回答时也没想那么多，只想把眼前的人送走。男朋友这档事他还没想明白，偶然的一句话却被Jordan当做了确认，这让他觉得有些心慌。可看着Jordan在前面轻快地走着的样子，他又不忍心说出冷酷的话，只好加快脚步跟了上去。  
Jordan的计划施行的还算顺利，但效果并不显著，最近没有什么节日，所以需要大量花束的客户也不多。随着毕业论文的验收日期越来越近，他的时间也越来越难支配，好不容易推销出去了一笔给养老院的和装修公司的，却连跟Adam见一面报告的时间都没有。  
定下了要做这件事，Adam也开始更加努力地招待客人，给各类人递名片，连老板都说他从没见过Adam这么有干劲。他确实是很久没有过这种感觉了——自信的感觉。他开始相信自己能完成这件事，而这些都是来自于Jordan的几句鼓励和帮助，连他自己都觉得不可思议。他没有把这事告诉Jamie，其实Jamie在健身房的工作也有可能会有帮助，甚至效果可能会比Jordan要好，但Adam说不出口。在已经跟Jordan有了与约定的情况下再去寻求Jamie的帮助，那感觉太像占便宜了。  
其实他知道自己心中的天平是朝哪边倾斜的，也知道这件事从一开始就对Jamie不公平。错的是他，他试图回避问题，结果却创造了新的问题，让Jamie在他创造出的问题里被伤害实在是无辜。Jamie有时会来找他一起下班，他都没有拒绝，但他在Jamie跟前总是有些心虚。越跟Jamie相处，事实就越明显——这个问题急需解决，他需要做出一个选择，不管是以哪种方式。  
Jordan最近很忙，他们只能打电话联系，每天交流交流工作上的事情，又有哪位顾客看起来很有希望会订货，倒也挺有意思。这是Adam第一次感受到团队活动的乐趣，他从小饱尝被排斥的味道，所以对团队项目总有些排斥。但原来与另一个人有着同样的目标，哪怕完成地不那么顺利，只要能和他分享这其中的小细节也是很快乐的事情。不可否认的是，他想念Jordan了。交过那么多男友，他还以为自己已经成熟到百毒不侵了，可Jordan就是对他有着这样的魔法，能让他变成连他自己都想象不到的模样。  
一天，他在电话里说了“我们快半个月没有见面了吧”，本来只想陈述一个事实，可语气没有忍住带上了些埋怨，那天晚上Jordan就出现在了他家门口。Adam很惊喜，有些急躁地将Jordan拽进了房间里。他们吻得很热烈，就算Adam从来没有说过他想Jordan了，在这个吻里也全都传达了。在房间的灯光下，他才看到Jordan眼圈下的黑眼圈，Jordan说他这几天都在熬夜写论文，还好马上就要结束了。Adam心疼地吻了吻他的眼睛，然后就被推倒在了沙发上。这次Jordan熟练了很多，也更主动了，他们折腾到了十二点过才睡下，Adam高潮了两次。躺下后睡意还不浓，正等着荷尔蒙瞌睡虫让路，Jordan从后面抱着Adam，没有说话。他不像是个在床上话很多的人，Adam也喜欢话不多的人。他这次的心情与上次完全不同，因为他已经知道了自己的选择，就在他看到坐在自家台阶上用手支撑着脑袋打着瞌睡的Jordan的时候，他就知道自己的心选择了谁。他决定先不考虑怎么跟Jamie说的问题，好好享受当下一刻。他向后靠了靠，感觉到自己完全镶进了Jordan的空间，可他们没有人在意，好像私人空间消失了，他们此刻本来就是一体的似的。他闭上眼笑了笑，放松了头脑，开始捕捉睡意的尾巴。  
枕边的手机突然响起了消息声，他睁开眼感觉到Jordan温暖的身体离开了自己的后背，冷空气很快取而代之，让他有些不开心。他看着Jordan伸手取过手机，划了两下后不知看见了什么，整个人都兴奋了起来。下一秒手机屏幕就被塞到了他面前，那是条短消息，他还没来得及看清楚内容，Jordan就已经激动地摇动起了手臂。“上次那个养老院说他跟他们协会的人开会时推荐了你的花，很有可能在你这里订花，有十笔左右呢。”Adam没想到Jordan原来是因为他的事情高兴成这样，不禁有些感动。“太好了，这样一来就差不多了。”那一晚，他感觉到充满希望，不管是对于工作还是对于感情，但幸福却没有来得跟想象中一样快。  
Ryan来了，Jordan专门请了一天的假来招待他，他们在外停停走走，又是玩又是吃，一直到了晚上。算着时间差不多到了Adam下班的时间，他又叫上Ryan去了一家小餐吧，在那里等着Adam。Adam只知道Jordan叫他来见见Ryan，但不知道Jordan其他的计划，于是也高高兴兴地来了。他和Ryan以前见过，但交情不深，Ryan以前是别的学校的学生，只是在Jordan的引荐下与他见过两面。如今Ryan早已长成了跟记忆中不同的模样，他留着精心打理过的头发和胡须，上身尤其结实，一看就知道平时经常运动。Ryan对他的变化显然也很吃惊，开始谈起了他记忆里的Adam是如何腼腆。可他不了解Adam，能谈的也不多，最终还是只能听Jordan的。他们随便吃了点东西，气氛总算不是很尴尬。  
Jordan一直在等着合适的机会把话题引向他和Adam的事情，终于等到Ryan盘子里的火腿只剩一口的时候，Jordan放下了自己的叉子开了口。“听着，Ryan，我有件事要告诉你。”他飞速地看了一眼旁边的Adam，这让Adam产生了不详的念头。但Ryan显然没觉察到，他插起了最后一块火腿放进嘴里，这才抬起头来看向了Jordan，扬起的眉毛在表达着“你说”。“我和Adam，我们俩现在在一起。”  
Adam感觉自己的心跳加速了起来，刚才一瞬间他猜到了Jordan要说这件事，可当Jordan真得当着他的面说出来时，他还是很惊讶。他知道这对Jordan意味着什么，向小时候的朋友出柜，和向身边的同事，或成熟时期相识的朋友出柜是不一样的。从小就相识的朋友往往对彼此的认识反而不够成熟，可他们又好像家人一样，分量又很重。Jordan能向Ryan出柜，说明他真的下定决心了。  
Ryan对Jordan的话有些疑惑，显然还没有领会到Jordan的真实意思，刚刚上扬的眉毛现在微微皱了起来，他一边嚼着嘴里的东西一边问道，“在一起？你的意思是你们住一起？还是一起干什么？”Jordan又看了一眼Adam，这次目光停留的时间长了些，他看到了Adam有些紧张和惊讶的样子，他自己虽然也很紧张，但是却没有犹豫。“我们……我们在谈恋爱。”  
这次Ryan绝对理解了Jordan的意思，他呆了一下后快速吞下了嘴里的食物，但手里的刀叉却忘记了放下。“你意思你是gay？”在Ryan的目光直视下，Jordan不自觉地坐直了身体，他的手在餐桌下找到了Adam的，Adam这才发现他的手心全都是汗，但他表面上还维持着冷静的样子。“是，”Jordan点了点头，目不斜视地回看着Ryan，等着他的反应。相比于反对或支持，Ryan的反应更像是纯粹的疑惑，他追问着“怎么会？你不是对女孩更有兴趣吗？我记得你交过好几个女朋友，上一个不是才分了没多久吗？”“那我就是双性恋吧”“双——”，Ryan有些语梗，“什么时候开始的？喜欢男的？”意识到这场谈话可能不会愉快地结束，Jordan也没有回答这个咄咄逼人的问题，而是反问道：“我还以为你会支持我。”Ryan好像这才意识到了自己刚刚的表现有些让人不快，于是收起了严肃的姿态，可又有些故作轻松地过了头。“我不是不支持……只是，我们从没谈过这些……你又……太突然了……你跟你爸妈谈过了吗？”Adam感觉到Jordan攥着他的手刚刚放轻了力度，这个问题问出口后，力道又紧了紧。“还没有。我想既然你来了，就先跟你谈谈。”Ryan点了点头，考虑着要不要说出头脑中想的东西，最终还是没能忍住，开了口。“你妈可能接受不了，我觉得她还盼着你能跟Rebecca复合呢。”  
Rebecca，Adam记得这个女孩。她是Jordan家的邻居，他记得以前去Jordan家找他时就常常碰到Rebecca，他从没有问过Jordan他们的关系，但在他们那一圈朋友里都好像默认了Jordan和Rebecca的事。  
“她会想通的……”Jordan回答，他的声音在Adam听来不是很有底气，但他能理解。“那你爸呢？他得打断你的腿。”“你又不了解我爸！”Jordan听起来有些动怒了，“让我操心我爸妈就行了。”“好吧好吧”，Ryan举起手来表示投降，终于不再问了。他把目光转回盘子之前，又迅速看了Adam一眼。那一眼与刚刚已经完全不同了，带着审视，提防，让Adam觉得自己好像是偷走了别人的东西似的，如芒在背。  
这顿饭吃得一点也不愉快，剩下的时间里，Jordan没跟Ryan和Adam交流，僵硬得像一块晒干的鱼肉。Adam则恨不得赶快离开这里，他欣赏Jordan的勇气，但他没有跟自己知会一声就拉自己参加这种事情，这让他多少有些不爽。话说回来，如果Jordan提前告诉他了，他肯定得千方百计地找借口推脱。他希望跟Jordan之间的事情能简简单单得，一旦事情陷入到复杂的境地，他那些想要继续下去的勇气一下就像季末打折的商品，三两个折扣完了就一文不值了。  
好在本来就没点很多菜，不一会儿就吃完了，三人都像刚从地下出来的人渴求新鲜空气一样逃出了餐吧。Ryan本来有的安排也不打算继续了，随便找了个理由便要离开，但却坚持要Jordan送送他，陪他走走，Jordan就问Adam要不要一起。Ryan一定是不想让Adam跟去的，这Adam在Ryan脸上也看得到，就这么一会儿，Ryan对他的态度已经从曾经的相识变成了完全的陌生人了。可转向Jordan，Adam也能看得见Jordan眼中的期盼，Adam知道这对Jordan来说很重要，答应他就意味着Adam是支持他的。但Adam胆怯了，他不想再被拖入复杂的情感关系中，被夹在中间无所适从，于是他摇了摇头，推说自己还有事，也离开了。  
走在回家路上的Adam心里十分内疚，哪怕Jordan已经尽量掩饰了，但他还是看到了Jordan眼中的失望。越回想Jordan失望的眼神，Adam对自己就越失望，再一次陷入了这个恶性循环。无能为力，不负责任，软弱无能，丢人，羞耻，耻辱……这些词好像随着父亲的皮带又一次回到了他的脊背上，他疼得哭出了眼泪。  
七月份的夜晚闷热不堪，空气中飘着一股若有似无的腥臭味，让Adam感觉恶心。路边的砖墙和墙上变形的卡通涂鸦都像是在嘲讽他一样，定定地立在离他不到两米的地方。Adam快步走去了砖墙前，他举起了拳头，想要狠狠地砸在那面可恶的砖墙上，因为此时只有肉体上的疼痛才能让他记忆中那股钻心的疼让步。拳头就要与墙面接触上时，他猛然想起了Jamie的劝告，Jamie说过，自残不是解决问题的方法，让他每次想要通过伤害自己发泄情绪时想想别的事情，转移自己的注意力。尝试Adam去想别的事情，可他的脑袋里只剩下了Jamie。  
他掏出手机来看了看时间，差不多快到Jamie下班的时间了，于是他发了条消息给Jamie，约好一会儿在健身房门口等他。消息发出后Adam才感觉到自己的心跳就没有平复下来过，从刚才起就在激烈的跳动着。他像个被困在公路上的人，此刻搭上了这波勇气的顺风车，就头也不回地先上了车，期望能把他带到足够远的地方。  
等到了Jamie的健身房门口时，离Jamie平时下班的时间也就只有五分钟了。突然间一切显得仓促了起来，Adam在心里忍不住诅咒起这班勇气的顺风车为何离开得这么快。他这段时间花了很多精力去想该怎么跟Jamie分手，可到这一刻所有的方案都显得那么无力。当Jamie从门口飞奔着跑来，将他有力的胳膊搭上Adam的肩膀时，他还像一个下课铃响还没有答完试卷的学生一样得窘迫，思考着该如何开口。  
Jamie的胳膊成了他的发动机，他的每一步都来自于Jamie的推动。“今天过得怎么样，mate？”肩上的那个发动机推着他往Jamie的怀里靠了靠，他没有反抗，但也没有任由这力道发展。“马马虎虎，”Adam回答，他万分确定仅是这么一会儿，Jamie已经察觉到了他的反常，但Jamie向来不喜欢直接询问，而是像现在这样假装没察觉到，不动声色地接着问他:“今天没做什么有意思的事？”Jamie的小心翼翼让Adam觉得有些好笑，笑Jamie的过分细心，也笑自己居然要引得朋友这般对待。“我去……上了班……然后，”Adam压下了突然翻上来的一股胃酸，接着说了下去，“然后我去见了Jordan和他的朋友。”他能感觉到Jamie一瞬间的僵硬，但转瞬即逝的僵硬完后，Jamie还是面不改色的问到:“他怎么样了？确实很久没见了，什么时候再约出来吧？”  
Adam忽地停下了脚步，Jamie的胳膊也从他肩头上滑了下去，由于这个意外的停顿，他们两成了面对面而立。Adam吞了吞口水，但嗓子还是感觉干得像是随时可能着火，最后，他从嗓子眼里挤出了几个字：“对不起”。他自私地希望Jamie能够意会到他的意思，好让他不用残忍地全部说出来，可Jamie却还是一副不解的样子看着他。等了一会儿，Jamie看起来还是没有想要表现出恍然大悟的样子，Adam只能接着说下去。“Jordan——”一开口他才发现自己的嗓子已经像是粗糙的老树皮在摩擦。他的胃沉沉地向下坠着，脸也因为对自己的羞耻而红了大半。他艰难地清了清嗓子继续下去，“Jordan和我，我们……”在一起了几个字到了嘴边却说不出来，只好换了个话题，“你是对的，我确实忘不了他。我猜我高中时就喜欢他了，只是那时候我还不知道。”Jamie还是什么都没说，但他眼神中本来还剩下的一点点期待现在也已经被失望和冷酷代替了。Adam十分熟悉那种眼神，他无数次从父母的眼睛中看到过那种眼神，他感觉到自己脊背上的汗毛都竖了起来。“我真的很抱歉，Jamie。”  
“我给过你机会，”难挨的沉默后，Jamie终于开了口,Adam能理解他语气中的气愤，“我劝过你去找他，但你拒绝了。你还说你会努力，我还以为你这回是认真的——”Adam不知该说些什么，只能低着头，可听到这里，他忍不住抬起头来看向了Jamie。“我是认真的！我很努力地想要安定下来，但——”他没有想到Jamie会怀疑他当初说的话只是儿戏，感到有些委屈，冲动之下他将从来没说出过的话也说了出来。虽然有些残忍，但他要Jamie知道他从来没有爱过Jamie，这从一开始就是个错误，一个期盼利用时间的力量无中生有的错误。“——我做不到。我以为我们能想出办法来，能维持一段感情，但是——”Adam感到自己的肩膀塌了下去，这预示着他无法控制，也无法收回将要说出的话，“我这么做是因为我没别的更好的事可做。你这么做只是因为你对大学时的事感到内疚。”  
果然，说完这些话后，Adam能看到Jamie眼中的失望变成了震惊。Jamie花了好几秒钟才把Adam说的这些话在大脑里处理完，他摇了摇头，脸上挂着微妙的表情，似笑非笑，但却一点笑意也没有。“你真的是个烂人，无药可救了。”他说的话好像并排而列的刀片划在Adam的心上，把陈年的伤口全都划出了血来。他感到一阵无力，好像灵魂与身体间的联系被剪断了，他头脑发出的一切指令，身体都拒绝执行。Jamie留下这一句就转身走了，而Adam只能在原地看着Jamie离开。他没有哭，也不想哭，只是觉得空虚无力，被世界遗忘的想象在他的脑海里生动地上演了开来。他想象着地球停止了转动，没有了引力，他头重脚轻地渐渐离开地球表面，飘向了太空的场面。他没有动作，只是靠着不知哪来的动力，在无尽的太空里漂浮着。就这么漂浮着不知过了多久，脚腕处的酸痛将他拉回了地球，他转了转脚腕，朝家的方向走了过去。  
他很难受，这是真的，但他也很轻松。在太空遨游过一圈之后，像是卸下了什么重担，回家的路上他感到自己的脚步都很轻浮。他不知道从这以后他跟Jamie的关系会变成怎样，这是不是就意味着他们的友谊走到了尽头，但眼下他也毫不关心。他好像没有了一切感情。以前每次在学校遭受辱骂后，或者在家受到父母的苛责后，他都会把自己调整到这种状态。最开始遇到这些事他只会默默地哭，但慢慢地，他发现如果能够没有感情，那这些事对他造成的影响就会变得不足为道。他曾借助这个方法度过了无数个夜晚，但离开家和学校后，他就很少需要这种方法来帮他面对生活，直到今夜这熟悉的感觉再次回归。对周围的一切和自己都漠不关心的感觉让Adam感到很轻松，他这才觉得自己原来很怀念这种状态。他回到家，没有洗漱，直直倒上床，他还以为自己会失眠，但睡眠很快就到来了。他的手机在裤兜里震动了好几次，就贴在他的大腿边，可他一点去看的兴趣也提不起来，也不想把手机掏出来，于是就让手机闷闷的的震动声自生自灭，他的眼皮随着微弱的嗡嗡声渐渐地合上了。  
这一觉睡得意外得香甜，他一直睡到了快要迟到的时候才突然惊醒。匆忙间他只是瞥了一眼手机上的几条信息，等到了店里有时间再掏出手机来时，他却没有了心情。他静静地盯着手机上几条写着“到家了吗”“想你了，抱歉没有跟你提Ryan的事:(”“睡了吗”的信息，发件人全写着Hendo。一想到要回复这些消息，再开始一次聊天，他就觉得头疼，索性把这些全忘在了脑后。店里来的客人他都提不起劲去照顾，花提不起劲去浇，橱柜提不起劲去装饰，只想靠在柜台上发呆，连思考的力气都提不起来。世界的运转者好像也感受到了店里阴沉的气氛，使得今天的顾客格外得少，一天很快就过去了。等他起身准备回家时才发现原来手机一天都被自己遗落在了柜台后面。他曾经可是手机不离手的人，今天居然能一天不玩手机也毫无知觉，连他自己都觉得有些惊讶。拿起手机一看，除了一些新闻资讯的推送和一些不重要的消息外，Jordan毫不意外地发来了很多条消息。  
“忙吗？我马上要去答辩了。有点紧张。LOL[流汗表情][拳头][拳头]”“你从昨天就没回我消息，你还好吗？”“Ryan的事我应该提前告诉你一声的，真的很对不起。”“我答辩完了，感觉还不错。终于可以轻松一段时间了。”最近的一条写着“我明天下班去找你好吗？我们谈谈。”  
想到Jordan需要他的时候给他发消息他却没有回，Adam觉得有点愧疚，这是他这两天经历的最大的感情波动了。他在手机上写下“好，在我家见吧”，然后按下了回复。  
第二天他回家时，Jordan还是照例在他家门口的台阶上坐着等他。走到街口时他就看见了Jordan的身影。他坐在台阶上，周围只有一点点微弱的路灯。他拿着手机不知在看什么，手机的冷色光打在他的脸上，Adam能看到他轻轻皱着眉头，很认真的样子。Adam感到自己的心微微颤动了一下，像被什么东西敲打了一下。看到他的Jordan显得有些紧张，显然还在为Ryan的事情感到愧疚。果然，走近后Jordan的第一句话就是道歉，他有些不好意思地说“我还以为你生我的气生到再也不想见我了呢”。看着昏暗的灯光下Jordan小心翼翼的笑，Adam觉得内心被触碰的骚动更明显了。他感觉下一秒Jordan就要击穿他好不容易穿回来的盔甲了，于是急忙低下头避开Jordan的眼神，随口敷衍了一句“没事，过去了”，然后带着Jordan进了门。  
一进门Jordan就像只兴奋的小狗，讨好地抱着他又啃又舔，但他却没有什么兴致。最终即使迟钝如Jordan也察觉出了他的心不在焉，但Jordan并没有放弃，还是试图在他的身上点火。Adam靠在墙上，漫不经心地回应着Jordan的抚摸，他能感觉到Jordan越来越紧绷的肌肉和越来越热的皮肤，但他自己却还一点反应都没有。Jordan并不在意，他解开了Adam的裤链，把他的裤子褪到了大腿根处，一只手伸进去来回地抚摸着他的大腿，嘴巴在Adam的脖子和耳后流连。他的另一只手从轻抚着墙换成了搂着Adam的腰，他猛地一发力，Adam整个人就被捞起来贴在了他身上。两人贴合的地方只隔了薄薄的两层衣物，夏夜的余温催着他们的身体剧烈升温，Adam也开始有些按捺不住了，他借着这个姿势勉强地顶着胯，回应着Jordan的热情。感受到了Adam的回应，Jordan更加兴奋了，他再次把Adam推倒在背后的墙上，空出的手伸进Adam的短袖里，开始揉搓那让他记忆深刻的胸。在Jordan大力的揉搓下，Adam的热情越发地被调动了起来，他感到自己的下身开始慢慢抬头，身体也开始不停地出汗。但Jordan明显没有被汗水阻挡，他的舌头还是不知疲倦地舔在Adam的锁骨上。不知道他是不会控制力道还是故意大力吮吸，Adam确定那里一定已经被吸出红印来了。Jordan的舌头显得非常饥渴，但手却迟迟不去照顾重点，而是在他的大腿和屁股上来回揉搓，这让Adam有点不耐烦，他心急地抬起一条腿钩住了Jordan的腿，Jordan贴着他脖子的嘴好像扬起了一个笑，但他不确定。  
那张恼人的嘴慢慢移到了他的耳朵上，下一秒一阵又疼又痒的感觉就传了过来。Adam一直有些好奇Jordan尖尖的牙齿咬到他会是什么感觉，如今他知道了，也很喜欢。咬完耳朵，Jordan热乎乎的气息一直在在他的耳朵里进进出出，过了好一会儿他才意识到Jordan有话想对他说。“Adam”Jordan轻轻地叫了他一声，嗓音涩涩的，“我在想……我得搬出宿舍了。以后我能来跟你一起住吗？”Adam没有想到Jordan要说这个，他从来没有想过与Jordan一起住的事。他倒是不介意分出一点生活空间来，反正他也是个不喜欢孤独的人，但与Jordan一起住这件事，感觉太像一个承诺，他也不确定自己准备好了没有。  
这么考虑着，他的动作放缓了下来。Jordan也感觉到了，他用留在Adam大腿根处的那只手的大拇指安抚地画起了圈。“我知道你很担心，”Jordan说，语气里在说他已经深思熟虑过这件事了，“但我不会一直向别人隐瞒的。”Adam有些分心，一时没太明白Jordan在说什么。Jordan没让他多猜，很快就告诉了他他的想法：“我的父母过两天会来看我，我到时候会告诉他们的。”这句话让Adam一下清醒了，身上的汗好像一瞬间停止了流动，窗户缝里吹来的一丝风也让他脊背上窜起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你再说一遍！”父亲怒气冲冲的声音突然炸在了他的耳朵里，“我养你这么大不是为了让你违反上帝旨意的！”  
Adam突然的僵硬十分明显，Jordan停下了动作，他有些疑惑地看着Adam，不知道发生了什么。他的手移到了Adam的腰上轻轻摩挲着，因为他能感受到Adam在不受控制地发着抖。“怎么了？”他轻轻问到，但Adam没有回答他，只是闭着眼睛急促地呼吸着。他确实很担心，但Jordan误会了，他并不是在担心身份是否能得到承认的事，起码现在还没有。他担心的恰恰相反。  
“你不知廉耻，给家庭带来了耻辱，”母亲失望痛心的话语好像从他的脑后传了过来，“我们家不需要你了。”  
他无法想象再被卷入到一次这样的对峙里去，这事甚至已经和Jordan无关了，他就是不能再经历一次这样的事了。在恐惧和无措中，他推开了Jordan放在他腰上的手。Jordan更加不解了，他蓝色的眼睛探求地寻找着Adam的回应。“怎么了？”他又问了一遍。  
“我们还没达成共识，”Adam睁开眼睛，他的身体已经平静了下去，他重新找回了那个冷漠而轻松的自己，“我还没有答应过你。”为了再次确认他话语里的意思，他又加上了一句“我们不是情侣”。  
Jordan愣住了，他皱起了眉头，用力想要跟上Adam的想法，但Adam说的话在他听来根本不合理。他们不是已经做了一个多月的情侣了吗？他们会给彼此发甜蜜的短消息，会在一起睡觉，他们还一起向Ryan出了柜。难道是他这段时间太忙没能腾出更多时间来见Adam的缘故吗？还是Adam又有了新的男友？“你在说什么？”他感觉自己完完全全像个白痴。“Jordan，我们只是上床，但还不是恋爱关系。你不应该太把这个当回事。”Adam还是靠在墙上，语气无奈地在跟他解释，这让他更加觉得自己像个会错意的白痴。Jordan试着在Adam的眼神里找到愧疚，玩笑，或者是上次Adam告诉他他们不能在一起时的哀求，但那里什么都没有，冷静得像一盆从头浇到脚的凉水，让Jordan连开口质问的勇气都没有了，只剩下了被玩弄的屈辱和气愤。他不能相信这一个月的甜蜜都是自作多情，Adam发来的脸红表情，红心表情都是单纯的调情工具，他在Adam的眼中也不过是个床伴。  
看着Jordan的表情从不久前的兴奋高兴变成现在的受伤愤怒，Adam还是难以控制地感到了一丝不忍。“我告诉过你我不值得的，”他是想听起来愧疚一些的，但话说出口却变得傲慢轻浮。Jordan生了气，冲动下他抬手扼住了Adam的喉咙，力道大得Adam的头砰地嗑在了墙上，有几秒钟他感觉到自己眼前冒出了金星。Jordan很快放松了手上的力气，但却还没有放开他的脖子。就在他手指接触的地方，几分钟前还是他留下吻痕的地方。他开了口，本该出口的怒吼变成了受伤后的哀怨，“我还以为你能有些改变……”Adam开始有点喘不过气，幸而他知道该怎么让Jordan离开。他抬起手搭在了Jordan的腰上，果然，Jordan的身体跟着颤了一颤，他的眼神里重新闪出了一丝希望，手也跟着完全放松了。但Adam并非想要反悔，他只是把手放在那里，故意轻飘飘地用重新夺回来的空气支配着呼吸说道，“我们没必要改变，如果你希望的话，我们可以保持这样……”  
果然，他的方法起到了作用，Jordan像是沾到了什么脏东西一样，猛地把手从他身上撤了开来。他向后退了一步，窗外的路灯光照不到他了。Adam不知道他在做些什么，什么表情，只看见门很快打开，又更快地被甩上，力气大得Adam都担心它会当场倒下来。Jordan走了，Adam终于又回到了他空虚冷漠的躯壳里，只是他发现这具躯壳竟变得更加空荡荡了。  
Jordan对Adam很失望，又对自己对Adam的失望很失望。他明明是做好了被Adam伤害的准备的，怎么到了还是无法控制自己？他的头脑发热，根本无法冷静下来思考任何一个问题。回到宿舍后，Milly也不在，看起来今晚是不会回来了，所以Jordan连个能陪他聊天的人都没有。半夜，他躺在床上一直无法入睡，他想，他最初所作的准备是Adam也许无法专心爱他一个人，也许会出轨。他设想好了这样的情况，却没想到过Adam会像现在这样，对他的心意不为所动，对待他就像对待任何一个召之即来挥之即去的床伴一样。这样想来，Adam对他的笑，给他发来的甜蜜的短信，都只是他用在所有情人身上最最平常的招数罢了。也许他真的错了，也许Adam已经不再是他想象中那个Adam了，这么想着，Jordan爬了起来，他打开了床头灯，掏出了钱包里那张他和Adam的合照。照片上的Adam嘴角挂着的那抹温和又羞涩的笑让他平静了很多，看着这张照片，他仍旧能感觉到一股暖意。难道这美好又清新的感觉就只能出现在被他二次加工过的回忆里了吗？Jordan深深地叹了口气，他留恋地用手指摩挲着照片的一角，最终还是把它塞进了抽屉里。抽屉在木料的摩擦声中缓缓地合上了，那张纯真的笑脸也彻底消失在了缝隙里。


	5. 碰撞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章稍微有些肉。内含强制性性行为，不安全性行为，请小gaygay们不要模仿

接下来的日子里，Jordan都在忙着找合适的房子。他白天要上班，只能利用下班后和周末的时间去约人看房。因为是一个人住，他希望能找到一个价钱低些的地方，面积不用太大，也不用太多家具。可符合这些条件的不是过于破旧，就是要与许多人合租，生活起来不方便。最终他在离学校两个街区的地方租到了一个小单元。那栋楼有些年头了，墙外面的涂鸦一层叠一层，不知已经经历了多少代艺术创作，有些地方的墙皮也有些剥落。但还好房子很不错，小但温馨。Jordan和Milly一起找时间帮他搬了家，从此Jordan就正式开始了他的社会生活。  
但他的社会生活与宿舍生活其实也没有多大的区别。他是一个生活中没有太多消遣的人，下了班直接回家，打开电视或者上网，然后一直到上床时间，这就是他典型的一天。尽管常有同事听说他的日常作息后会感到惊讶，但他没觉得这样有什么不好，也没想过要改变。生活里缺少了刺激的坏处就是，他的大脑有太多的时间自己支配，不受控制地到处闲逛。他有时会想到Adam，在他的想象里，Adam一定已经找到了新的情人，他的生活损失了Jordan根本不会有任何变化。虽然不愿意承认，但Jordan确实还会感到一丝嫉妒。  
有一次周末时，他又去了一次“蒲公英”。虽然只是第二次，但他却不知从哪里得来了一种老主顾的自信。他对这个地方还有未被满足的好奇，同时在心底里，他也想知道自己有没有那种魅力，能让他在失去Adam之后吸引到其他的人。他端着白水在酒吧的角落里落座，旁边放着他为了完成最低消费而买下的一杯酒。他的眼神漫无目的地梭巡着场地，心中暗自怀疑自己选的座位是不是太过偏僻了。但没过多久就有人从舞池里挤出来，向他打了招呼。他的样貌挺合Jordan的胃口，Jordan就善意地朝他笑了笑，招呼他坐在了自己旁边的沙发上。那人自我介绍叫Andy，Jordan则说他的名字是Danny。Andy很瘦小，皮肤非常白，甚至显得有些病态，但他却是个相当有活力的人。他们在酒吧的嘈杂环境里稍微交谈了一会儿，Andy有着苏格兰口音，说话飞快，有时Jordan都听不明白他在说什么。但庆幸的是Jordan很喜欢他的长相，所以这一点点缺点他也能忍受。他们默契地从沙发上站起来，像通过某种生物波交流的两只动物一样，向门口走了去。  
他们去了Andy住的地方，也是个小而紧凑的房间。Jordan没有太多时间观察房间里的摆设，只是直奔主题而去，他们也都知道对方不是来这里喝茶的。Jordan虽有了经验，但他不敢称自己是经验丰富。Andy很包容他，允许他慢慢地，把每一步都做好。他也许早看出Jordan没什么经验了，但他什么都没有说。床上的Andy与Adam很不同，他总是笑着的，看起来带了些孩子气，显得天真又调皮。Jordan喜欢那种眼神，做爱的过程里他总是在无意识地搜索着Andy的眼睛。Andy虽然体贴，但也不时表现出强硬的一面，他在Jordan胳膊和脊背上留下的几个巴掌印火辣辣的烧着，让Jordan感到更加得兴奋。  
结束后，他们都去冲了个澡。Andy邀请他晚上留下来，因为时间已晚，很难叫到车了，但Jordan却坚持要走，Andy只能送他下了楼。Andy太温柔了，这让Jordan担心他以后还会不会遇到这么好的一夜情对象。“今晚很愉快，”Jordan要分别时觉得应该开口道个谢，“谢谢你，Adam。”Andy又笑了，他扬起眉毛，表情又是惊讶又是调笑，“我名字叫Andy。”这时Jordan才意识到自己做了什么，Andy一定以为他是个不用心的人，根本没有记住他的名字。他赶忙解释，“我是想说Andy，刚才是……口误。”Andy还在笑，那就说明他没有生气，也许以为Jordan是因为Andy和Adam的发音相似而嘴里绊蒜。他点点头，又补了一句，“顺便一提，那是我真名。”他是在暗示什么吗？Jordan想，我看起来不像叫Danny的吗？Jordan感到一阵冲动，想告诉Andy他的真名，但最终他只是点了点头，道了谢离开了。  
事实证明他的猜想是正确的，他没能再遇到Andy这么好的一夜情对象了，有时他甚至会后悔当初没能留下Andy的联系方式。他们没必要一定要产生什么正式的关系，Jordan目前也不想再谈什么恋爱了，有个顺眼的一起消闲解闷的对象就够了。他再去“蒲公英”的时候，有个画着浓妆的男人接近他，腰和腿都非常瘦。他很大胆，直接喝掉了Jordan桌上摆着的酒。Jordan听说过在酒吧里不能随便喝来历不明的酒。那人故意贴着Jordan坐下，温热的身体像蛇一样缠着他，他的脸埋在对方的颈窝里，能闻到强烈而带有异国风情的香水味。最终他推开了那个男人，独自离开了。之后他没再去“蒲公英”，而是换了几个其他的地方。他一般每个礼拜会去两次酒吧，找一个顺眼的人，大家心知肚明地不从对方那里索取更多的东西，只有性。Jordan越来越有自信，他知道了自己在别的男人的眼里也是有魅力的。他总是能找到装扮清新，笑容可爱的男人，或是成熟性感的女人。他很快就习惯了这样的生活方式，甚至成为了他解压的最大渠道。  
他的生活掉入了波澜不惊的循环里，上班，下班，酒吧，性，足球，仅此而已。身在其中，他也从未想过快不快乐这个问题，老实说，即使他想了也分辨不出来，生活不过是流逝的时间罢了。这样的循环不时穿插着一些小小的波澜，像是工作上的不如意，某天忘记了带回家的钥匙，某一个一夜情对象回到家却变了样子，这类的事情。Milly给他打电话的时候他才发觉到他已经毕业三个月了。快毕业时Milly就开始常常夜不归宿，分别那夜Milly才坦白说他在图书馆里认识了一个女孩，如今Milly也有了下一步的计划，他在电话里只说他要离开这里了，所以在他离开前想再和Jordan见一面。  
与Milly再次见面时，Milly已经与大学时期大不相同了，这也是Jordan已经料到的。Milly在学校时总是呆在宿舍里玩游戏，没什么课外活动，所以常有人说Milly很无聊。但Jordan知道那不是真的，他知道Milly很聪明，也不欠缺与人交往的能力，他只是对周围的人提不起什么兴趣，更喜欢跟他网络上的朋友相处罢了。Jordan早知道Milly进入社会后不会像他们那些同学猜测的那样四处碰壁，Milly一定会很快适应新的规则，交到新的朋友。果然，毕业三个月后再次出现的Milly看起来意气风发，比Jordan记忆里任何时候都要更有活力。他穿的依然是一身运动衫，但却比以前松垮随意的搭配要显得成熟了许多。  
Milly说他的表哥在他们公司帮Milly找到了一个工作，作游戏体验师，在另一座城市。Jordan一边听一边点头，由衷地为Milly感到开心。从刚上大学的时候他们就在期盼着毕业的那一天，虽然知道跨入社会后他们就要面临不可避免的分离，但却无法阻挡在职场呼风唤雨的想象带来的肾上腺素飙升。想到学生时期的美好想象，Jordan不免陷入了抑郁中。他离想象中那种一往无前的状态差得还很远，工作上，他丧失了刚进入新岗位的新鲜感，又没有奋斗的动力，再加上最近经济整个不景气，连带他们的业务也差了很多，连sturridge都认真了起来，可还是会三天两头被本部叫回去开会，这无形中又给了Jordan很多压力。感情上更是不用提，他瞬间觉得自己失败得像他曾经最最厌恶的那些人到中年肥头大耳一事无成的男人们。梦想没有实现，倒是先等来了离别。  
在这时询问对方的感情生活感觉是在他们的关系里很必要的一个问题，Jordan却一直想避开把谈话引向感情生活的话题。可惜的是Milly还是不能自控一般地把话题引向了他聪明理智又不乏可爱一面的女朋友。到这一步Jordan也不在意，他喜欢欣赏Milly一边说自己的感情生活没什么特别，一边又压抑不住脸上的微笑的矛盾样子，这样子不知所措的Milly可不是那么容易见到的。他担心的是话题最终会落到他自己的头上，而他的感情生活糟糕地让他无法开口。Milly当然知道他跟Adam分手的事情（也许根本谈不上分手，就像Adam说的，他们从来也不是正式的恋爱关系），但Jordan没有告诉过他深夜酒吧的事情，他清楚Milly一定不会赞同他，而他又没有讲得出口的理由来说服Milly。  
Milly正谈完他女朋友的一桩傻事，正处在好心情中，没花心思去琢磨Jordan微妙的表情，直接把问题抛向了他。只是问题本身让Jordan有些意料不到，他猜想可能会是“找到新男友/女友了吗？”，或是“谈谈你自己呗”，但不知为何Milly觉得他的感情生活还是脱离不了Adam，直接将问题指向了Adam。他问的是，“你和Adam怎么样了？”Jordan像是挨了一拳似的，胃里难受的让他想把刚刚吃下的东西都吐出来。“我们没有再联系了，”他突然对眼前Milly的那半杯啤酒产生了浓厚的兴趣。他以前从来都没有想喝酒的愿望，也不明白为什么有人会离了酒就活不下去了，但这时他是真的很像尝尝酒精的味道，试试看酒是不是真的像传说中的那样可以让人忘记烦恼，哪怕只是暂时的。  
他抬起手跟服务生又要了一杯啤酒，那几秒Milly脸上的震惊表情非常精彩。他肯定知道我的生活过得有多么悲惨了，Jordan想，所有的掩饰都白搭了。他认命的点点头，承认了Milly没说出口的猜测——是的，我还没忘了他；是的，我的生活现在一团糟，这全是他的错！啤酒的味道比他记忆里要好很多，但在酒精涌上头之前，他还是不明白酒的好处。  
“mate，听着，”Milly已经收起了他幸福的笑容，换上了恨铁不成钢的表情——Jordan很熟悉这个表情，让他稍微放松了下来。“你现在需要的，是一段新的恋情。”Jordan漫不经心地挥了挥手，同时发现自己挥起手来像在操纵游乐园里的大摆锤似的，控制不好力度了。Milly当然不会管他的表态，而是掏出手机塞到了Jordan鼻尖下。手机上的男孩站在篮球场边，穿着打扮像个学生一样，面对镜头露出了有些羞涩的笑容。“这是谁？”Jordan不明地问。“他是和我一起实习的一个男孩，我觉得可能是你的菜，不如你们认识一下？”Jordan重新低头研究起了Milly的屏幕，他的一杯啤酒此时已经全数下肚了，酒精的力量开始慢慢显现出来。男孩的笑渐渐变得越来越熟悉，像一张就在嘴边，却叫不上来的脸。  
等Jordan反应过来的时候，他的嘴里已经在默念着Adam的名字了。他把眼神从手机屏幕上移到Milly的脸上，Jordan被酒精侵犯的大脑里用了好久才翻译出Milly微微皱着的眉头和摇头的动作是什么意思——失望和“我就知道”。果然，下一秒Milly收起了手机，证实了Jordan的想法，“我就知道你过不了Adam这一关。”如果Jordan更清醒一点的话，他一定会选择不跟Milly面前回嘴，但现在这个迷迷糊糊的他还没来得及让Milly的话从大脑中转上一圈，嘴巴就先替他做了主：“我没有。”这一愚蠢决定的结果就是Milly正襟危坐，严肃地看着他，像一个有着十足铁证的律师一样，分分钟准备用证据击倒他。“我上一次见到你是三个月前，你跟我说你跟Adam分手了，因为他‘从来没把你真正当回事’。”Milly抬起手指滑稽地在空中划了两个引号，“到现在你还在纠结他呢。”“才三个月而已！”Jordan的嘴巴继续不甘地争辩到。“都三个月了！二十一天就够建立一个新习惯了，而你一点儿也没变。”这次Jordan学聪明了，抑制住了自己马上要出口的“我变了很多的，我每个礼拜都要操好几个不认识的男的”，这可能是他一个晚上做得最明智的一件事了。Milly叹了口气，那样子像个拿儿子毫无办法的老爸，“我早就该知道，你这个傻子一旦开了窍就会变成个痴情鬼。你就像只狗知道吗？”Jordan从空空的酒杯里抬起头来，幽怨地看了Milly一眼。“认准了主人就不放了。”  
狗？Jordan恍惚中想到Adam好像什么时候也这么说过他，说他像只黏人的大狗狗。Jordan感到好像有眼泪正在赶来的路上，赶忙深吸一口气憋了回去。他抬起手来，以Milly来不及阻止的速度又叫了一杯啤酒。然而Milly还是得手了，他站起来跑去柜台阻止了服务员正要倒酒的手，只是他忘了自己桌上的杯里还剩了半杯酒，等他回来时Jordan正抱着他的杯子咕咚咕咚。Milly无奈地叉起了腰，看着眼前的一团灾难，他也没有办法了。本来一场回忆校园生活的晚餐变成了他没有预料到的样子，也只好早早收场了。Jordan喝的不多，但他身体对酒精的耐受力却很低，喝得又猛，等Milly拽他起来时，脚步已经不稳了。Milly把Jordan送上了出租车，自己才又叫了车走的。只是他不知道Jordan上了车后，又指挥着司机开去了另一个地方。  
Adam刚刚下飞机，他好不容易跟老板请到了一个小长假，可以出去放松放松。跟以往每次放假一样，他的脑海中都出现过“回家”这个念头，但他害怕这种念头只是来自于周围人对“家”这个词汇过于美化的描绘，让真实的家的形象在他的心中淡化了。他最后还是选择了去西班牙，他从小怕冷，所以喜欢那个温暖又热情的地方。那里还有许多喜欢裸着健美的身体的男生们，先不说他现在对他们的兴趣有所减淡，起码观看时也是一种享受。  
假期很快结束了，他为了省钱，买了一班凌晨的机票，到家时已经快天亮了。这个时间的黎明不像夏天，更多的是凉爽，现在的黎明更多的是吹着刺骨的寒风。Adam把身上的外套紧了紧，拖着自己的小行李箱拐过了街角。一拐过来他就注意到自己家门外的阶梯上有些不对劲，好像有人丢了很大一袋垃圾在上面。他已经准备好了要生气，走进才发现那是个人。那人整个倒了下去，上半身勉强趴在较宽的那级台阶上，下半身蜷着，看起来也是感受到了秋意的寒冷。他周围散落着四五罐空了的啤酒瓶，手里好像还捏了一罐，这让Adam皱起了眉头。Adam绕过了他径直走向了家门口，掏钥匙的档口却又犹豫了。他重新走回那人身边，蹲下来小心地摇了摇那人的肩膀。那人从睡梦中被惊醒，手随意地一扬，丢掉了手里的啤酒罐，里面还没喝完的啤酒也跟着洒了出来。Adam下意识地跳到了一边来避开溅出来的啤酒，等他再抬起头来时，却被眼前的画面惊呆了。他怎么也没想到那个在他门口醉倒的人会是很久不见的Jordan。  
Jordan的眼睛死死地盯着他，能看出他的酒还没有完全醒过来，甚至可能还正在忍受着宿醉的折磨。他的眼睛里没有什么感情，让Adam感觉更冷了。“你昨晚不在家，”他说，虽然是个陈述句，但听起来却像是审问。Adam记得Jordan从来不喝酒，这段时间里发生了什么？他也有很多问题，但在Jordan的目光下，他只能乖乖地跟着Jordan的节奏走。“我出去旅行了，”Adam回答。Jordan的眼神没什么变化，嘴角轻轻勾动了一下，像是对他的回答不甚相信。他还观察到Jordan的嘴巴上暴起了干燥的皮，他的鼻头、耳朵和手指都冻得通红，每次开口或呼吸时都能呼出浓浓的白气。他有些想邀请Jordan进屋去暖和暖和，可他此时也摸不清楚Jordan的来意，只能沉默着观察Jordan的下一步。  
Jordan又用他冷冷的眼神看了Adam一会儿，然后就站了起来。他的关节一定是因为在寒冷中蜷缩了太久而显得有些虚弱，让他走起路来有些摇摇晃晃，但他的目的地很明确——他要进屋。Adam快步跟了上去。看到房门口放着的行李箱时，Jordan似乎有些诧异，他这才相信了刚才Adam说的是真的。  
房间一段时间没有人住，温度并没有比外面高多少，但是没有了无处不在的冷风，还是感觉暖和了很多。Jordan没有理会Adam，而是径直坐上了沙发。这样子将素养弃于一旁，冷口冷面的Jordan还是Adam第一次见。他没顾得上收拾行李，而是先去厨房烧上了沏茶用的水，顺便打开了暖气。等他回到客厅时，Jordan已经没有刚才那么冷冰冰的了，但他看起来还是气压低得让人害怕。  
“你什么时候开始喝酒的？”Adam问到，他尽量让自己的声音不要显露出恐惧来。“昨晚。”Jordan回答，但他明显不想继续这个话题，而是反问了Adam一个问题，“你是一个人去旅行的吗？”Adam感到自己被质问了，他感到不快，但Jordan的目光像是钉子一样将他的脚钉在了原地，有种无形的压力从四面八方向他逼近，让他动弹不得，只能乖顺地回答Jordan提出的问题。“是的，我一个人。”Jordan点了点头没说什么，低下头看向了茶几，Adam这才感觉到能够呼吸了。在这三个月里，Adam尽量避免一切的感情纠葛，生活没有以前那么刺激有趣了，但也少了很多烦心事，最好的是没什么能勾起他不愉快的记忆了。可Jordan的一个眼神就让一切似梦魇般全都回来了。厨房的炉子响了，他逃也似地离开了客厅。  
他把茶泡好，但却不愿意出去，于是就抓着杯子站在水槽边，感受着热意从杯身慢慢传上来。他知道他刚刚僵住了，他很久没有过这样的经历了，上一次还是跟家里出柜的时候。他发觉自己总是会被身体强壮的人吸引，但每当这些人真正表现出有威胁力的样子时，哪怕只有一丝，他都会立刻转身走掉。他害怕的不是平等的对峙，而是有人站在比他更高的位置训斥他——又一个童年留给他的印记。每到这个时候他都会不自觉地把自己放在犯错者的位置上，任何随之而来的指责像无法阻挡的洪流，而他则成了破旧的堤坝，被冲击、冲刷和消磨。Jordan刚才带给他的就是这样一种压力，他从未在Jordan身上看到这么冷酷又严厉的气息，即使他坐在沙发上，而Adam站着，他带来的压迫力却是迎头而来的。Adam站在水槽边回忆着Jordan刚才的表现，想要搞清楚Jordan想要干什么，为什么出现在他家的门口，又为什么变了一副样子。回忆中的Jordan让他重新紧张了起来，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，他感到自己嘴唇也有些干燥。奇怪的是，他一边感到害怕，一边又对Jordan有着信任感，这是种近似盲目的信任感。这种感觉是他以前从没有经历过的。他毫无理由地觉得即使Jordan像现在这样对他冷眼相看，说话中透露着不屑和轻视，他也是不会真正伤害自己的。  
“你在干嘛？”Jordan的声音从后面响起，吓了他一跳，手中的茶也洒了些出来。还烫的茶掉在皮肤上让他忍不住叫了出声。他手忙脚乱地把茶杯推到一边，打开水龙头用凉水冲了冲被烫伤的地方。疼痛减轻了些后他才注意到旁边的Jordan几乎没有挪过位置。如果是以前，Jordan一定已经冲上来了，他有些心酸地想。  
“我们还是朋友吗？”Jordan听起来完全没有被刚刚发生的事情影响，还是用同样的语调问着他问题。Adam楞了一下，他当然希望继续跟Jordan做朋友，哪怕之前他可以说是自己一手将Jordan推出了他的生活。他根本没有奢望Jordan能愿意回来，还要继续做他的朋友。“当然，我们是朋友。”Adam一瞬间连自己手上的疼痛都忘记了。“好，”Jordan朝他走进了一步，刚才那股压迫力又出现了。厨房里的光只够他勉强看清Jordan歪着的头和皱着的眉毛。“我们能做那种上床的朋友吗？”Adam愣住了，他迅速想到正是这个问题帮他在几个月前把Jordan赶出了家门。他当时这么说是因为他知道Jordan一定会被冒犯，继而对他失望，他知道Jordan一定不会答应。现在提出这个问题的变成了Jordan，而且他看起来并没有别的意思，这让Adam非常吃惊。在压力下，他的脊背和手心开始疯狂地出汗，眼神和手都不知该落向哪里，思考似乎变成了一件很艰难的事情。Jordan继续说道，“得了吧，我知道你不在意的。而且我也不想当你男朋友什么的，所以你不用担心。你想操多少男人都无所谓，好吗？”Adam非常清晰地感受到了Jordan语气中的冷漠和轻浮，但他同时也清晰地意识到这正是一开始他想要的——让Jordan知道他是多么大的一个失败者，多么不值得一切美好的事物。尽管如此，他还是无法阻挡被伤害的感觉，各种矛盾的感觉一起冲上来让他觉得头昏腿软。最该死的是他又僵住了，不管他的大脑发出多么强烈的逃跑的信号，他的腿和脚就是不愿意移动一步。  
看到Adam迟迟没有给出回应，Jordan又向前走了一步，现在他整个人都罩在了Adam身上了。过近的距离和从背面虚弱地照进来的光让Adam更加无法看清Jordan的表情，只能呆站着，感受着Jordan喷在他脸颊上的气息。Jordan抬起了一只手，幸而他的动作不突兀，才没让Adam当场叫出声来。Jordan把手轻轻放在他的大臂上，低声说道：“你在发抖。”Adam向后退了一步，他的大脑在叫喊着“推开他，推开他！”，但当他把手搭上Jordan的臂弯上时才意识到自己一丝力量都使不上。这欲拒还迎的动作显然让Jordan的误会更深了，他将嘴巴贴上Adam的耳朵，问到：“你很兴奋吗？”Adam想说“不是的”，但他的喉咙却只能发出一声破碎的“呃”。Jordan另一手放在他的腰上，稍一使劲，他就跟着Jordan的动作向后退去，脚步慌张地像是马上要跌倒，还好没退几步就被背后的东西挡住了。根据电机的嗡嗡声，Adam判断出来那是冰箱。Jordan趁这机会将手塞进了他的毛衣下，嘴唇在他的耳朵边一张一合，呼出的气让他的耳朵感觉湿漉漉的。“想让我在冰箱上干你吗？”Adam因为他的话而颤抖得更厉害了。这样的Jordan对他来说很陌生，冷酷直接，不讲道理，跟记忆中那个总是傻笑，有时有些粗心但却永远诚实善良的人全然不同。一个念头突然袭击了他——是你让他变成这样的。Adam忍了很久的眼泪终于流了下来，Jordan的脸颊贴着他的，所以也感受到了。他的动作有一瞬间的停滞，但很快又继续了下去，甚至变得更粗暴了。  
Adam从来没有在性爱里这么迷失过，即使是第一次时也没有。他不知道该怎么做，也不知道该说些什么，只能完全听从Jordan的摆布。Jordan很急躁，他的一只手捏着Adam的脖子后面，让Adam没法轻易转动脖子，另一只手则在Adam的胸和腹部上不停地揉捏。他的手还带着寒意，贴在Adam的身体上，让他出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Jordan的嘴巴在Adam的锁骨上反复啃咬，但Adam留意到Jordan一次也没有吻过他。除了没有吻他之外，连与他对视都没有。他全程固执地低着头，把所有的注意力都放在照顾Adam的身体上，一刻也不想与Adam有情感的交流。Adam感到胸口很堵，他很想跟Jordan说说话，哪怕是随便与他谈点什么，但Jordan却没有给他一点点机会。  
房间里已经被暖气烘得不再寒冷了，他们的身体也热了起来。Adam的毛衣被Jordan推到了胸口上面，背后直接贴上了大衣的粗糙布料，有些扎又有些痒的触觉让Adam难受地挺起了身子。Jordan本在专心地舔咬他的乳头，察觉到他的动作时，Jordan捏在他后颈的手突然发了力，逼得Adam重新贴上了后面的衣物，只能忍着背上与粗呢摩擦时产生的灼烧和扎挠感。Jordan终于决定放开他的脖子，一只手固定他的毛衣，另一只手则解开了他的裤带，直接塞了进去。被握住的时候，Adam觉得脚腕失去了力量，腿一下子软了下来，只能赶快抓紧Jordan，以防自己摔在地上。抓住Jordan的肩膀后，Adam才发觉Jordan的肌肉一直紧绷着，像是要把全身的力气都发泄出来一样。下体被这样的Jordan握在手里让Adam有些紧张，他又开始发起了抖来。Jordan将大腿卡进了他的两腿间，这使得他不得不紧紧地贴上了冰箱，甚至没有调整重心的余地，只能堪堪地在Jordan的大腿和冰箱之间的空间里保持平衡。他的脚尖几乎是踮着的，身体也无法再发抖了，只能紧促地喘着粗气，等待着Jordan的下一步动作。  
Jordan放下了抓着他毛衣的那只手，开始隔着裤子揉搓自己的勃起。他还是不愿意看Adam，Adam也猜不出他现在的表情。Jordan一条腿将他固定在冰箱上，两只手分别照顾着他们俩的下身，而Adam就只能勉强地挂在Jordan的身上。他们就用这种下流的姿势动作着，这让Adam想起了他曾经在酒吧卫生间与陌生人做爱的经历，但他之前可从不会让自己陷入这么无助又狼狈的境地。站了没多久，Adam就感觉快要坚持不住了，他恍惚间想起自己很久没有吃东西了，酸痛的双腿和发昏的头脑都让他不得不求饶了。他拍打着Jordan的手臂，开口小声唤着Jordan的名字，希望自己的示弱能换来一些对方的同情。Jordan的动作果然停了下来，抵在他腿间的那条腿也放松了下来，Adam抓住这个机会站稳双脚，歇了歇发酸的腿。但Jordan没让他轻松太久，只停了一下，下一个动作就捉住他的腰，将他整个人翻了过去。他被迫趴在冰箱上，这个姿势让他非常没有安全感，可还没等他反抗，他的裤子就被拽了下来。预感到接下来要发生的事情，Adam惊慌地挣扎了起来，但Jordan已经整个人压在了他身后，下身的勃起明显地顶在他的大腿边。Adam只好再次虚弱地与他讨价还价，“别在这儿。我们去卧室吧！”可Jordan明显没有被他说服，因为下一刻的后穴就捅进了两根手指。没有润滑的手指在甬道里几乎无法有什么动作，Adam绷紧了身体抗拒着身后的异样感觉，他能感觉到自己刚刚抬头的欲望此刻迅速萎缩了下去。感到这样无法进行下去，Jordan将手指抽了出来。Adam这才察觉到自己刚刚一直在憋气，还没等气喘匀他就重新开始跟Jordan讲话，试图在这个空当里说服Jordan接受自己的建议。“Jordan，求你了，我们去卧室吧，那里什么都有。”他听到自己的声音狼狈地像个过于溺爱的母亲，正在恳求自己的混世魔王儿子别干出什么无法挽救的坏事。这种请求往往得不到满足。他听到身后的人吐口水的声音便知道他逃不过了，Jordan的胳膊狠狠地按在他的背上，他的肋骨被冰箱挤压得阵阵发痛，可他已经没有力气再挣扎了，只好把额头抵在冰箱上等着下一轮侵犯。  
有了口水作润滑的手指进出稍微轻松了些，但Jordan的动作却一点放松的机会也不给他。他的手指在Adam身后横冲直撞，仿佛这不是一场两个人间的性爱，而是让Jordan发泄不痛快的运动。这根本不是他说的什么“作上床的朋友”，Adam意识到，这是一场惩罚。他只能尽量把注意力集中在额头与冰箱的接触点，恨不得让灵魂从肉体中剥离。他不知道自己做了什么而导致了今天的一切，并不是因为他觉得自己无辜，没有做过值得这般惩罚的错事，而是因为他做的错事太多了。愧疚、耻辱和无助一齐涌上来，他只能用力咬住嘴唇才没让自己崩溃。  
Jordan抽出了手指，把抵在Adam入口处的东西换成了自己的阴茎。这一动作让Adam从自我讨伐中清醒了过来，他惊慌地摇着头，恳求着Jordan，“不要！安全套！客厅抽屉里！求你了！”他尽量把胳膊背到身后推搡着Jordan，但Jordan只消一个动作就将他的手腕攥住按在了他身后。依旧沉默着，Jordan用另一只手扶着自己的阴茎挤进了他的臀缝间。口水的润滑显然不能满足他们的性交，Adam被疼痛刺激地重新绷紧了肌肉，他能感到这让Jordan也很不好过，但Jordan却没有退出去。下一秒，一个火辣辣的巴掌落在了他的屁股上，Adam因为惊讶和疼痛而叫了出来，舒了口气后肌肉也放松了不少，Jordan就趁这时全部顶了进去。Adam一边自己喘着粗气，一边能听到身后的Jordan也在艰难地调整着呼吸，但即使是这样Jordan还是不愿意离开，还没等他们彼此适应就又动了起来。听着身后Jordan的低声咒骂，一个可怕的念头出现在了Adam头脑里——Jordan一定是疯了。这念头让他又试着挣扎了一下，但结果还是一样。他就像一条被冲上沙滩的鱼。  
甬道里的体液随着抽插的动作分泌地越来越多，动起来也更顺滑了，然而Adam还是感觉不到一丝愉悦。Jordan的动作没有一点温情，连与陌生人在卫生间隔挡里打炮的互相尊重都没有，更像是在对付仇人。Adam绝望地想到Jordan曾经对他说，不想像操个万事俱备的性爱玩具一样操他，可他现在或许还不如一个性爱玩具。  
肉体的碰撞声在房间里木讷而孤独地响着，如同机器毫无感情的运作声。Adam听到耳边的呼吸声开始变得急促，随后抽插的动作也开始加快，他很想再次请求Jordan不要射在里面，但他知道自己的请求并不会得到回应，结果他只能一边摇头一边用小的可怜的声音说不。果然，随着最后几下加速，他感到后穴里冲进了一股热热的液体，身后的Jordan也终于停下了这场折磨的性爱。  
背上的压迫感离开了，Jordan的脚步也踱到了别的地方，Adam终于能放心的喘气了。他没时间考虑该做什么，只是觉得腿很酸，额头很痛，后面很脏。他感觉到屁股上还有些黏黏的液体，这让他不想穿起裤子，但今天他已经不期望Jordan能帮他清理了，于是他还是找回力气，自己提上了裤子。这次他才想起自己都没有高潮，但他这时也没心思管这个了。离开冰箱边他才发现外面的天已经完全亮了，青冷的光透过厨房的百褶窗射进来，照的水槽的金属水盆和水龙头反射出冷冷的光。Jordan已经穿好了衣服，在水槽边站着。他打开了水龙头，凑过去用嘴巴接着流出来的水，却丝毫不理会旁边Adam给他泡的那杯茶。喝了几口水，Jordan直起身子来清了清嗓子，似乎有些不适。他又咳了几下，接着一个喷嚏袭击了他。Adam终于反应过来，Jordan一定是在外面睡一晚上，感冒了。  
“你要吃药吗？我这里有。”Adam刚说完就开始在心中鄙视自己，他真是很贱，在那一刻他还能清楚地感知到后穴里正向下流出的精液。但这句话让Jordan终于看向了他，Adam从他的脸上解读出了轻蔑，疑惑，冷漠和……痛苦？Jordan只看了他一眼就把头扭了回去，没有给他回应。Adam痛恨自己的软弱和心软，但却无法反抗自己大脑给出的指令。“我去给你拿点。”他踩着虚弱的脚步走去了卫生间，从药盒里找出了感冒药的瓶子。等他回去时，Jordan已经站在门口了。Adam急忙跑到门口叫住了Jordan。Jordan的手已经转开了门把手，听到他的声音，Jordan停下来转过了身体。Adam还是有些害怕Jordan，他在离Jordan两步的地方就停了下来，把手里的药瓶递了过去。Jordan低下头盯着药瓶看了两秒，转身走了出去，剩下Adam尴尬的站在原地，手悬在空中。他急切地想要找回那个冷漠的自己，就像一只失去了壳子的寄居蟹找寻下一个堡垒一样，可那个他已经被痛苦，后悔和羞耻等种种情绪赶去了不知哪个角落了。  
即使痛苦低落，他仍旧得去上班。等他洗完澡，清理完身体，出发的时间就到了。他本来打算稍微休息一下，结果也没时间了。一整天他都头昏脑涨，所幸店里请了一位新员工，一个大城市来的黑人男孩Alex，二十岁出头，每天都一副开开心心的样子，甚至有些没心没肺，喜欢别人叫他的中间名Ox。要是在平常，Adam喜欢看他跟上了年纪的女人们撒娇的样子，但今天他一点兴趣也提不起来，大半时间都是坐在办公室里处理纸面工作。中午吃饭时，Ox一直在盯着他看，他这才发现自己脖子后面有两块很明显的瘀伤。不碰的话倒是不痛，但总能引起别人的注意。一名打扮居家的中年妇女顾客担心地提醒他，如果遭遇了家暴一定要寻求帮助。她带着一副眼镜，眼角有许多皱纹，关心的表情十分真挚，让Adam觉得这就是"母亲"。不是他的母亲，当然了，是那种所有人心目中的"母亲"。  
虽然前面的工作可以留给Ox，但休假结束后却攒下了一堆事情要处理。他坐在电脑前，手里的鼠标点点这里点点那里，可实际上却毫无心思应付这些东西。他的脑海里还是时不时会浮出Jordan站在门口垂着眼睛看着他手里的药瓶的样子，Adam不知道Jordan今晨的行为到底是什么意思，如果是惩罚，那到底是为了哪条罪名；如果是发泄，那Adam在Jordan心中是否真的已沦为了一个工具；最重要的，他不知道Jordan现在是怎么想他的，这样的关系是否还会继续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就快熬出头了……


	6. 岔路口

他想起前一段时间的日子，自他同Jamie分手，又赶走了Jordan之后的那段时间里，他对恋爱关系或者是身体关系都丧失了兴趣，他甚至以为自己提前步入了中年。但他对那样的状态也相当满意，生活中少了许多戏剧性的元素后，他终于有时间好好地思考发生的一切。Jordan对他来说，如同神坛上的一个天使，从十九岁那年Jordan选择站在他面前，他就一直在承受Jordan的爱的泽被。十九岁的他还算干净，可以与Jordan站在一起，可现在的他已经没有那个资格了。Jordan太单纯，太美好了，让他觉得不容侵犯，更不容自己用堕落和自私的弓箭去射伤。不能与Jordan在一起令他也感到伤心，但如果这样的Jordan因他而改变，变得与他一样，被父母憎恨，被周围人耻笑，那会让他更伤心千百倍。他怀抱着这样的想法，已经让自己放下了Jordan，甚至还决定了要在度假回来后开始新的生活，可他的新生活却被突然闯回他生活的Jordan给毁了。他不想看见的事还是发生了，Adam自嘲地想。回想起来，Jordan早晨时躺在他家门口台阶上的样子就像刚刚被截断了翅膀。早上的那个Jordan没有了半分他记忆中的样子，想到这里他的后颈开始隐隐作痛，但更痛的是他的心——天使变成了恶魔，而他脱不了干系。  
他没敢主动联系Jordan，胡思乱想地过了一个礼拜。每天的时间都过得很慢，二十四小时像被拉成了四十八小时。终于，在第二个周一的时候，Jordan又出现在了他家门口。也许在看到Jordan的那一刻他该觉得恐惧，拔腿而逃，可事实上他却觉得松了一口气，对于Jordan没在报复过他后就消失的喜悦盖过了上一次不愉快的记忆。这种反应让他觉得又可笑又可气，在这之前，连他自己都不知道原来自己那么害怕Jordan就这么彻底离开他的生命。他看了一眼Jordan，没有说话，Jordan默契地跟了上去。这次Jordan平和了很多，虽然没有了以前的健谈和傻乎乎的笑容，但对Adam也温柔了许多。他偶尔发出声音时，能听出来嗓子还有些哑。Adam一边承受着Jordan的撞击，一边恍惚地想Jordan是不是因为怕感冒传染给他才这么久不来找他的？  
这次他们进行得慢了许多，Adam也有心思考虑Jordan的技术好像熟练了不少这个问题了。也许他这段时间有了新的男朋友，也许他跟其他人在一起练习了很多次。他知道这跟他没有什么关系，但还是让他心中忍不住泛起了一股酸意。曾经拥有的时候，他选择了推开，如今失去了，他却又止不住地想要靠近。怎么会这样呢？Adam带着疑惑和后悔，把头更深地埋进了枕头里。他想知道Jordan的生活里发生了什么，他过得好不好。最重要的是，他想让Jordan变回原来的样子。可他不知道该怎么开口，尤其是在Jordan明显不想与他沟通的情况下。最终他只能决定先维持现状，Jordan能得到他想要的，而Adam能得到一丝温暖，和一点机会。  
在这之后，Jordan来得勤快了许多，隔两三天就会来找Adam，可他却从来不在Adam家过夜，无论结束得多晚，他都会起身穿起外套来，连再见都没有地离开。每次Jordan都不怎么说话，总是皱着眉头，透出一股与他年龄不符的老成。Adam总是很容易就会忘掉其实Jordan还要小他两岁。  
出于对Jordan生活的好奇，Adam有天突发奇想，决定提前下班去银行找Jordan。由于他已经习惯了Jordan皱着眉头的脸，突然透过玻璃看到Jordan的笑脸，他竟然呆在了原地。他这时才真真切切地意识到他有多久没有见过Jordan笑了——傻气的，张大了嘴巴，无忧无虑的，连带着周围的人都会忘记了烦恼。Jordan与他的同事一个个打招呼告别，还是跟以前一样，清新得像一阵风。Adam怀念那种感觉——被Jordan的笑脸照耀到，被Jordan大步走过去带起的风吹到的感觉。可他还来不及从沉浸的幻想中出来，Jordan就看见了他，接着，那如同阳光一般的笑容就消失了，他又变回了那个不苟言笑的人。在这之前，Adam曾以为是Jordan的生活里出了什么问题，才让他一反往常地变了一个人，可现在他才明白，原来Jordan不是不会笑了，他冷酷的一面只是对着Adam。这一认知让Adam感到震惊，也让他更加想要了解现在的Jordan究竟是怎么想的了。  
Jordan推开门，径直朝他走了过来。离得老远Adam就能看到他皱着的眉头。他的眼神似乎在Adam的外套上停留了一下，不过很快就移开了。今天的天气变得更冷了，早上还有太阳，中午稍微下了场雨，下午时天气就转凉了。Adam上班时没穿厚衣服，只好穿了工作服的外套过来了。  
“你在这干嘛？”Jordan干巴巴地问他。“我家的水管坏了，明天才能有人来修。我想能不能去你那呆一晚？”Adam撒了谎，他只是想更加接近现在的Jordan而已。他记得自己曾经因为不想让Jordan接近自己的生活而拒绝过Jordan同居的邀请，所以他也不确定Jordan会答应他。也许Jordan只会说，帮不了你，去住酒店吧。他想到了这个可能，但他没有让自己的不自信表露出来。他抿着嘴抱歉地朝Jordan笑了笑，眼睛从睫毛下望出去，期待地等着Jordan的回应。因为据说这是他最具有杀伤力的表情。Jordan有没有被杀伤他看不出来，因为Jordan几乎没有什么表情变化，但最终他还是点了点头，同意了Adam的请求。  
Jordan住的地方比Adam想象中要破旧一些，虽然房间收拾地很干净，但几乎没有什么家具，乍一看就像空荡荡的汽车旅馆。除了床上睡得有些乱的被子和桌上没喝完的茶水，几乎看不出什么生活气息。之前Adam还有些担心Jordan是不是与别人一起住，但现在他的担心打消了。Jordan的生活看起来不仅单调，而且还很孤独。  
Adam脱掉外套的时候，Jordan突然问了他一句，“所以你升职了？”Adam这才想起来他的外套上还别着“店长”的铭牌，他也明白Jordan刚刚见他时在看什么了。Jordan很少主动问他话，所以他在回答时慌张得有些词不达意。“对，我升职了。我们生意还不错，请了个小孩在前面现在。”Jordan没再回答他，但还是点了点头。Adam走过去搭上Jordan的脖子与他接吻，这次Jordan没有挺直身体享受Adam艰难地踮脚的样子，而是放松下来，弯下身子去回应了Adam。这让Adam大喜过望，他小心地与Jordan吻着，感受着Jordan的胳膊慢慢环上他的后背，熟悉的感觉似乎又回来了。  
Adam不知是不是自己的错觉，他觉得这次Jordan的爱抚有了情感，不再是公事公办，甚至有些机械的动作了。虽然他也得承认，当他在Jordan的床头柜里摸出了用了大半的润滑油和安全套时，他的心里涌起了无法抑制的失落。他明白Jordan在他的私生活里与谁交往与他无关，但他头脑里不停叫嚣的小人却让他平静不下来。他把润滑油和安全套递给Jordan，俯下身等待着被侵入。  
“Jord…”他的脸埋在枕头里，出口的话听起来更含糊了，“…你有男朋友吗？”Jordan的手指停了停，然后又接着动了起来，随之而来的是Jordan冷冷的回答：“跟你无关”。Adam哼了两声，稳住气息又说：“我只想知道你过得开不开心。”他的声音被枕头蒙住，所以他不确定Jordan听到了他的话，因为Jordan的回答迟了两秒。“你现在就在让我‘开心’。”听到这个回答后，Adam撑起身子，扭过身问道：“是吗？”因为在他的眼里，Jordan看起来一点也不开心——他没有预料到Adam的转身，显然还没来得及收回脸上的表情。他轻皱着眉头，眼神有些迷茫和无助，像是对Adam刚刚的问题进行了真切又痛苦的思考。但这表情在Adam转过来后没一会就消失了，他用另一只手按在Adam脖子上逼他又转了回去，并恶狠狠地叫他“闭嘴”。虽然态度还算不上亲切，但他的动作确实比以前都要轻了一些。有时他还会附身去亲吻Adam的脊背，这对Adam来说就已经非常足够了。  
Adam没法说出他对这档子“只上床的朋友”的事的看法。一方面，它让Jordan变成了他本不该成为的那种人，也把他们两个拽进了一段危险的临时关系，谁也知道这不会长久，最终也没有人能真正的收益；而另一方面，Adam不能说自己就绝对厌恶这种关系。那段他自己以为已经抛之脑后的生活正在重新追上他的脚步，他不能否认这确实是他最开始时想要事情成为的样子：性，但不要责任。而且现在他还能跟称得上自己青春期时的梦中情人的人做这档子事，比起他其他的床伴也要有意义的多。虽然这意味着Adam一直以来尝试着保护Jordan，不想让他成为现在这样的努力落了空，而且讽刺的是这其中有大部分“功劳”可能要归于Adam，但Adam想他也许可以用别的方法向Jordan道歉。  
Jordan的小床有些窄，两人的身体并肩躺上后，空间捉襟见肘。Adam本来还在暗暗地高兴和期盼，但Jordan并没有拥住他，而是转过身背对着他换成了斜卧的姿势。Adam有些失望，但他今天得到了弯腰的吻就已经很满足了。他不敢，也不知道该如何去索取更多了，因为他根本不确定Jordan现在对他还有没有感觉。该进一步还是退一步，这是他习惯了的选择问题，可这一次他连自己身处哪个位置都搞不清楚，完全不知道自己该做些什么，只能犹豫地一点点试探，看着Jordan的反应走一步是一步了。  
他不知道的是，背过身的Jordan也没有睡着。他最初的想法是，反正他也忘不了Adam，而且他内心还有对Adam的怨恨，既然这样他就要报复Adam，他要用最无情的方式去占有他，他要让Adam知道他对自己来说没有那么重要，也只不过是一个床伴而已。以前他想要爱，Adam只想要性，现在他不奢望爱了，那就用性去惩罚他。尽管他心里知道自己还是留恋着Adam，但这只一点要他自己知道就足够了。也许只要他也能拿出这种无所谓的态度来，最终他就会发现，放下任何人都不是什么难事。可事实却没有他想的那么顺利，即使他能永远在Adam面前保持一副冷酷的样子，即使他能控制住自己不去在意Adam不舒服时请求的声音，即使他能从不放纵自己在Adam家过夜，不流露出一点超出肉体关系的感情，可他还是忍不住在看到Adam拿到了他想要的升职时松动了。本来一切该多好啊，他和Adam一起努力，一起抱怨烦人的顾客，又一起因为一笔成功的交易而兴奋不已。他们本该一起庆祝这次升职的，也不知道Adam去找了谁和他一起庆祝。  
不管怎样，他还是为Adam感到高兴，起码他们俩中有一个的工作还算顺利。至于他自己，经济情况一直在下滑，证券的生意越来越不好做了，他现在还要每天累得半死地去打推销电话，同时兼顾银行那边，但即使这样还是不够。有消息说再这样下去可能会有一波裁员。大家最近一副人人自危的样子，火烧屁股似地干活，好像靠他们几个小时的廉价劳力就能挽救经济颓势一样。  
工作不顺也是支撑Jordan狠心将脾气发泄在Adam身上的一大原因。Adam一定是有自虐倾向，才能屡屡在被他的过分动作搞得非常难受后，还每次都乖乖开门放Jordan进去。Adam逆来顺受的样子更是叫Jordan越来越来劲。他其实看不惯Adam这幅样子，越看不惯就越想要惩罚他，不管是用行为还是态度。有时候他自己都觉得自己矛盾得像个精神病人，他一边享受把Adam按在身下无情地贯穿时所带来的报复的快感，一边又恨不得Adam能推开他，朝他大喊“滚，你这个变态”。  
他当然也有想过Adam为什么从来不推开他。虽然不曾表现出来，但Jordan有时也会动摇。当Adam一言不发地让他进门的时候，或是在一边承受他的入侵一边起身靠近他的怀里请求亲吻时，又或是像刚刚一样问他过得快不快乐时，Jordan都会忍不住觉得Adam是不是对他有着不止如此的，特别的感情。还好他总能很快把这些危险的想法矫正过来，因为事实证明，Adam Lallana是个调情大师，他最擅长于让对方觉得自己是特别的那一个，好像他能在Adam心里占到不同于别人的地位一样。如果把Jordan比作是只大金毛，那Adam则让他想到街头谄媚又善于撒娇的小猫咪，也许谁有吃的，它就会喵喵叫着蹭过来，让你忍不住觉得和它之间有不一样的关联，甚至怀疑自己是他天赋的主人，但转头就会发现它正迈向另一个带着食物的可怜人。最让Jordan生气的是，尽管他明白这个道理，可Adam的撩拨还是每次都会起作用，他只能在事后才慢慢恢复理智，好像每次与Adam一起就会中产生幻觉的毒似的。毒性褪去后，Jordan每次都会感到挫败，因为他知道他对Adam的感情并没有像他预想的那样，逐渐减淡到一个让他满意的程度。他发现自己每次想要的都要比上一次多一些，他想要性，想要亲吻，想要柔软的拥抱，想要多留一会儿，想要与Adam讲话……所以他从不让自己在Adam家过夜，这是他不敢做出的让步，是他的最后一道防线。  
今晚是特殊情况，他想，今晚是Adam来我家，而不是我去他家留宿。他一边这么安慰自己，一边感受着身后传来的隐隐的热度。天气早已完全凉了下来，冬天感觉就在拐角处，他能听到窗外的风刮着树杈发出的怪声，还有外面的公路上偶尔开过的大卡车震得窗户在窗框里嗡嗡作响的声音。他家只有一床被子，此刻显得有些紧张，堪堪够用。他能准确地感应到他与Adam的脊背间形成的那道沟壑，像条灌满冷空气的峡谷，而他们两个人都没有动弹。  
第二天Adam醒来时，Jordan已经不在床上了，有声音从卧室外面传来。他跳下床，随便套上几件衣服，循着声音走出了卧室。Jordan的房间不大，在白天看起来更是拘谨，两步就从卧室到了厨房。厨房里摆着一张小桌子，Jordan正在桌子前吃着东西。他的头发湿湿的，应该已经洗漱过了。Adam瞥了一眼他的盘子，里面似乎是煎蛋和面包片。他朝Jordan笑笑，Jordan的嘴角动了动，像是一个笑容，但稍纵即逝，令Adam怀疑自己是不是看错了。桌子上只有一个盘子，这让Adam稍有些失望，但也许你不该指望“只上床的朋友”帮你准备早餐不是吗？“我给你准备了新的牙刷，在水池边放着。你可以用我的牙膏。”Jordan的声音有点含糊，但Adam还是听到了。他踱着步子走进了浴室，浴室比他想象中得还要小，像一个胶囊，他想象着如果他起早一些，要与Jordan共享一个浴室的场景，可能他们俩连转身的空间都没有。在梳妆镜旁的水池架子上，两个水杯静静地立在那里，一个粉绿色，一个粉黄色，都是一个款式，没有花纹也没有图案，正符合Jordan的风格。他甚至可能为了方便，一次买了很多个同样样式的杯子，Adam想。米黄色的杯子看起来是给他的，比较新，里面的牙刷也是新的。  
洗漱过后，Adam走出浴室，Jordan已经在穿外套了。他没有看Adam，只是忙着收拾上班要带的东西，这让他接下来说出的话几乎显得有些别扭。“给你留了早餐。在平底锅里。”Adam还来不及做出反应，Jordan就出了门。房间里一下子安静了下来，Adam走去燃气灶前，打开了平底锅的盖子，里面是两个煎得刚刚好的鸡蛋。看着那两个颜色可爱的煎蛋，Adam有些恍惚，有一瞬间他陷入了已婚生活的幻想，并少见地没有因为这种幻想而惊慌，而是感觉到一丝向往。  
这是他之前想也没有想过的。一提到婚姻，他立刻就会想到自己的父母，他们的婚姻定义了这个家庭。而想起家庭，对他来说比起温馨的晚餐，和谐的氛围和无私的关爱来说，更多的是密不透风的看管，接踵而至的命令和严厉无情的惩罚。他想起自己在上中学前都以为所有家庭都与他家一样，电视广告里出现的欢乐轻松的家庭都是广告商为了销售商品而美化包装出来的。等他长大了一些后，父母不再严格管制他的回家时间，他才有机会在一位男同学的“引诱”下去到他的家里。他还记得同行的还有一个女生，而同学的父母亲对于女生的出现毫不在意，竟然还嘱咐他们玩的开心。那是他第一次看到同龄的男生亲吻一个女生，他还记得那时的震惊和反感。在他的教育里，这是不对的，渎神的，是要挨皮鞭的。他说出了自己的惊讶，但也因此被嘲笑得更厉害了，很快班里的同学就全知道他是个“没亲过女生的修道士”了。再长大一些，他就学会了反抗父母的命令，但无数次的反抗都死在了父亲的皮鞭和母亲失望的瞪视里。跟父母反目的那天，他曾总结出定论：“家庭”对于幸福的人来说也许是个甜蜜的归宿，但是对于混蛋们来说却是个陷阱。像他这种混蛋就是混蛋家庭的产物，而他这个混蛋是再也不会屈服于家庭的幻想了。所以当他意识到自己因为两颗煎蛋和一个漱口杯就像个失灵的罗盘一样思绪乱飞时，他赶快慌忙地压下了嘴角扬起的笑容。在盯着煎蛋看了一会儿后，他还是决定把它们吃掉，毕竟这一切都不是煎蛋的错，况且他也确实很饿了。  
事后证明，那天温柔的Jordan只是个特例，因为他又变回了原来冷冷的样子。他仍固执地不在Adam家里过夜，而Adam也因为那天让他惊慌的幻想再也不愿编出理由来去跟Jordan挤在那个无法回避对方的空间里了。在Adam没有发觉的时候，他已经开始习惯了这样的生活。他不再追问Jordan的改变是为什么，Jordan也不会与他多解释，他们学会了享受每一次在一起时沉默的默契。  
经济不景气所引起的反应是一连串的，但生活里还是少不了浪漫，新生儿和死亡，人们还是会来买花，只是以前的一大捧现在变成了两三支的精致组合。Adam不知道自己该做些什么来改善这个局面，但他总是要做些什么的。他每天要联系当地的殡仪馆，小媒体和一堆乱七八糟的饭店，任何可能会用到花的地方去推荐自家正在打折的花朵组合，能拿到一笔是一笔，这样那个月的提成才不至于惨不忍睹。如果他用分出的神没看错的话，Ox已经闲得跟隔壁饮品店的女侍者调起了情。  
不过不管Adam这边怎么焦头烂额，最不幸的还是Jordan。裁员的通知下来了，Jordan的名字赫然在列。Sturridge找到了正在收拾更衣柜的他，看起来有些抱歉，他先夸Jordan干得其实不错——尽管他知道sturridge是个心直口快，总把keep it real挂在嘴上的人，但Jordan还是忍不住酸酸地怀疑他对每个人都会这么说——然后又向他揭露了公司是按照后来先走的原则裁人的，不是私人原因。最后他又祝福了Jordan能很快找到下一份工作，而在这样的经济环境下，Jordan十分怀疑找下一份工作的过程可能会非常艰辛。  
他去领了自己十一月的工资后就走了，他留在办公桌和更衣室的东西不多，一共也塞不满一个纸箱，最终他去大堂经理那里要了两个作为赠品的纸袋子，把东西都装了进去。回家进门的一刻，电话声就响起了。会掐着他下班时间打电话的只有一个人——妈妈。他手忙脚乱地把纸袋放下，又回身关上了门，这才腾出手来按下了接听键。“你怎么样，我的宝贝儿子？”母亲温和的问好声让他的心情瞬间就好了很多，每次听到母亲叫他“宝贝儿子”都会让他一阵难堪，他曾不止一次地要求母亲不要再这样叫，但他的母亲争辩说那是她抚养Jordan而换来的权利，她将毫不嘴软地行使这个权利。母亲绘声绘色地讲述了她和父亲今天去参加邻居派对的见闻，据说邻居家的孙女一看到戴眼镜的人就会笑个不停，他们甚至在派对上遇到了Jordan曾经的小学同学，虽然Jordan对他的人名毫无印象，但据母亲说，那孩子小时候让老师非常头疼，他现在是个木匠了，连孩子都已经3岁了，而且他还记得Jordan这个人。“有时间的话可以回来看看，你们还能见见。”  
Jordan沉默了一会儿，他知道母亲想让他在家乡工作，而他却选择了留在这座城市里，也许是时候回去了？他深吸了一口气，说道：“妈，我有个坏消息要告诉你。”他能感觉到电话那边消失的笑容，他的母亲也许因为“坏消息”三个字慌张了起来，所以他不打算让这个悬念持续太久。但正当他打算开口揭示自己被炒鱿鱼了的新闻时，母亲却先他一步开了口，“我知道了。”Jordan惊讶地不知该说什么好，他的母亲是怎么知道他没了工作的事的？那在几个小时前才刚刚发生。“你和女朋友分手了，Ryan已经告诉我了。”电话那头传来的声音解开了Jordan的疑惑，可也让Jordan的神经突然紧绷了起来。“他还告诉你什么了？”他急切地追问到，等意识到自己的语气引人怀疑时话已经说出口了。“他没说什么别的。怎么了？你干了什么？”Jordan此时非常庆幸母亲跟他之间隔着电波，不然他真不知道该怎么面对母亲的质问。“没什么……只是……我被解雇了。”“噢，”那边传来了短促的应答，带着讶异和遗憾，“我也想过现在这样的环境，你有可能会被影响……不过你一定能找到更好的工作的，反正你对这个工作也不怎么喜欢。”听着母亲轻松的安慰声，Jordan能想象到电话那头母亲夸张的面部表情，这让他忍不住也笑了起来。“那就回来吧！”听到Jordan的笑声，母亲的声音也明显放松了下来，“都已经十二月中旬了，圣诞节就要来了，你刚好在家过圣诞，不好吗？”  
Jordan无意识地把目光转向了小窗外，似乎想要在那里找到一个隐形的日历。他们期待了很久的圣诞假期就要来了，可他却在这时被放了“大假”，连自由的欣喜都被冲淡了。母亲的提议听起来非常有吸引力，Jordan几乎无法思考别的事情了。“我先收拾收拾东西，再看我什么时候能回去吧……”“好的，你是最棒的，我的宝贝儿子。”母亲兴奋地从电话那头给他送上了一个飞吻，让Jordan的笑容更加灿烂了。他跟母亲道了别，挂掉了电话，开始认真思考起回家的事情来。他想到那座有些年头的两层小楼，灰色的房顶和烟囱，外面爬着的爬山虎还有篱笆上的常青藤，母亲亲自动手却总也修剪不好的草坪，每一个棱角都被磨得很圆润的餐桌，还有他床头堆着的那一堆厚厚的足球杂志。他从来没想过自己会这么怀念这些东西，恨不得马上去睡一觉，醒来时就发现自己躺在家里印着各种彩色几何图案的被子里，自己还是十五岁的少年，从那以后发生的一切都是一场梦。  
但不论他用多大的意志力去幻想，这始终不是真的。要回去当然不难，他只需要立刻出发去买一张火车票，可是他将要一个人孤零零地，垂头丧气地回去，这与他当初的想象截然不同。有那么一会儿他甚至不记得自己当初为什么要选择留下了，好像那是发生在很多年前的事情一样，但事实上时间才过去了半年多。为了证明自己而留下，这在半年前感觉是个无比合理的决定，可在现在的他看来却幼稚而毫无意义。Jordan把从公司带回来的清新剂放进卫生间里后，跟镜子里的自己对视了起来。他问自己，你是不是真的要赚超多的钱，你是不是真的希望过得比所有人都好，你是不是真的对这座城市有着深厚的留恋以至于不想离开？答案来得很快，根本不需要思考——他想要的只是有个人能让他想要上面那些。也许都不需要是上面那些，而是别的什么，无论什么。世上有各种各样的人，有人放在什么环境里都能安然自得，有人则永远不会安于现状，有人像永动机，不需要外部力量的鞭策和支持也能充满向前的动力，有人则像面前绑上胡萝卜的驴子，需要有看得见的目标才肯动起脚步。有的人奋斗，只是因为他可以，有的人则必须要有些理由。而Jordan需要的，是一个能让他为之奋斗的人。他像一支蓬上了帆的小船，固执地在大海上不愿起航，只因他在等着一阵正确的风，并愿意为它驶向任何方向。那阵风，那个人，Adam，或者说他曾经以为是Adam。这个鲁莽的选择让他全情投入地航向了心中的彼岸，却在行至大海中间时发现被风抛弃。  
口袋里的手机震了震，他掏出手机来看到了屏幕上的消息，发件人正是他正在想的那个人。“要过来吗？给你烤了蛋糕。[蛋糕][蛋糕][笑脸]”。Jordan盯着这条消息看了一会儿，直到屏幕都暗了下去，他才又动动手指唤醒屏幕，并在回复里写下“我很忙，不去了”发送了出去。  
Jordan躺在床上，头脑无比清醒地感应着周围的一切，风在空气里无声地流动，创造出来的白噪音成为了世界的背景音，窗外响起了噼里啪啦的雨声，雨点摔在树叶上，地面上和窗台上，大楼墙体里的水管子里有水，突然的哗啦一下盖过了其他声音，但很快就又变成了柔弱的小水流声，冰箱在隔了一面墙的房间里独自发出有规律的嗡嗡声，像一个落单的外星人在召唤母星。还有他自己的呼吸，均匀的一进一出着，声音轻得如果不仔细听根本注意不到。他从未同时感觉到这么轻，又这么重。重到动一下手指都要用上极大的力量，合上眼皮就再也打不开了。Jordan感到很累，非常累，累到没有力气再去思考前途，没力气再去管未来，也没力气再追求什么幸福了，于是在他陷入睡眠之前，他的脑海里只剩下了回家。  
回家是个好主意，等Jordan精神饱满地醒来时，他再一次确定了这个想法。他的母亲也许只是想让他回家度个圣诞节，然后就继续回到这里工作。她或许想不到他改变了主意，他现在不再认为留在家乡工作是个坏主意了，因为在家乡至少有他的父母能成为他生活的动力。何况与Adam的事拖得太长了，事情开始变得让他心烦意乱，举步维艰。他像是被困在了原地，无法向上从虚情假意里谋到真情，也无法向下，解开降落伞上最后一根背包线，让自己彻底脱离。原因是他对Adam还抱有幻想？还是他对自己的感情控制能力过于自信？又或者他只是太孤独，太软弱，而不愿放开这丝温暖？Jordan深吸了一口气，胸腔跟着涨了起来，他感到了一阵自信和希望，短暂而带有自欺欺人的意味。无论如何，事情现在必须要有所改变，而他已经准备好了。回到家就能让他彻底离开这里的一切，他不用再纠结要不要把突如其来的思念付诸行动，不用再因为无法自控而生出的留恋去对自己产生厌恶，不用再去研究Adam的每一个动作表情，在里面寻求真爱或不真爱的证据，不用再去反驳自己的心。只要他能离开这里，强大的距离和时间会把任务接到自己的手里，代替无能又软弱的Jordan完成他的心愿——他会最终忘了Adam和Adam给他带来的所有快乐，愤怒，兴奋和悲伤。他会留在家里，待在父母的身边，在那个他长大的小镇上工作、生活，直到遇到另一个能让他勇敢地跨出那里的人。  
Jordan猛地从床上坐了起来，尽管今天不用上班，但他的生物钟还是让他按照平日里上班的时间醒了过来。他从桌上拿过电脑，发布了一则招租启事，然后又重新躺回了床上。他的心里有对接下来生活的期待和希望，又有一股怅然若失。不过，他猜所有真正有勇气跨出离开的那步的人都会这样吧。  
Adam不知道Jordan为什么在回避他，但他知道Jordan确实是在躲着他。他们有快一个礼拜没有见过面了，连续几天发给Jordan的信息也都只得到了一样的回应。Jordan总说他忙，连夜里十一点的电话也会被按掉。在这样的环境下，Adam不明白他怎么能忙到那么晚？但如果他不是在忙工作，那能在忙什么呢？Adam的心咯噔一下。也许Jordan终于下定决心要继续他的生活了，也许他终于厌倦了这样单一又没有未来的关系，他想要找到一个配得上他的，可爱善良又温暖的人。这个猜想让Adam坐立难安，他的内心十分想继续发消息给Jordan，或者打电话直到他回应，甚至去Jordan的公司或家里找到他，问问他到底是怎样的想法。有一次他在上班中间被这种想法逼到快要崩溃，他猛地从办公桌前站起身来，大跨步地走到了店门口，但脚步却突然停在了原地。面对Alex不解的疑问，他又低头走回了办公室，哐的一声摔上了门。这不是一段能长久的关系，他向来都知道。他曾经期盼过Jordan能先一步离开，这样他就不用自己去做出选择，他所要做的只有承受离开所带来的伤痛而已——那是他擅长的。可这次的伤痛却与往常不同，这次不是落在背上的皮鞭，不是不留情面的巴掌，不是如影随形的谩骂，也不是从背后砸来的篮球。不是从四肢躯干，神经末梢传向大脑的，而是从心脏延伸出去，麻痹全身的。他能感受到一种恐慌，像失去了某个内脏后心脏的哀鸣。这次的伤痛不能靠他躲在角落里的黑暗时光慢慢淡化，也不能靠无所节制的狂欢得到发泄，更无法靠沉默的无数次思考而得到答案，因为每一次的思考都只会得出一个结论：他必须要面对问题，解决问题，别无他法。他是想要一个答案，但他是否值得这个答案？如果他真的去找Jordan要了解释，那又会将他推到什么境地？他又算什么呢？这一连串的问题就像洪水猛兽，他几乎是本能地想要从问题面前逃开。  
他没有再联系过Jordan，当然，Jordan也再没有联系过他。可他从没有一天能够不去思考这些事情，从没有一天不想对着镜子里的自己大喊：你到底想要什么？看着镜子里的那个自己黑眼圈越发明显，胡子几天没有修理，也显得邋遢了起来，Adam却只是一天又一天地推迟去找Jordan的计划，因为他总是觉得还有明天，总觉得多一天给他思考他就能解开这个谜团似的。可事实上，他只知道Jordan要离开他，但他没有想过Jordan要离开这座城市，离开他已经习惯了的一切，而他的时间其实并不多了。  
Jordan花了几天的时间准备离开的事项，直到这时他才第一次意识到这一件事：在一座城市里安顿下来非常麻烦，而离开它却意外的简单，简单到有些不真实，让他感觉到好像身体被头脑落在了后面，需要时间赶上去。他所要做的只是把房子转租出去，付清水电网费，再把自己不多的东西打个包就可以走了。Milly如今不在这里了，Adam又是他费尽心思想要回避的人，这样一来他连需要告别的人都没有。再见，拜拜，住了将近五年的地方就可以这么轻易的离开了。  
不用上班的日子变得很模糊，Jordan总觉得自己还什么都没有做，可时间居然很快就过去了。房子来了几波有意向租房的看房人，有人没有正经工作，有人嫌偏僻，也有人不愿意一次结清房租。等Jordan找到一个合适的租客的时候，竟然已经过去了足足一个礼拜了。期间他居然还接到了一通猎头公司的电话，他们不知道从哪里得到了Jordan的联系方式，在电话里劝他到同城的另一家广告公司应聘，说那家公司现在正需要学习市场管理的人才。Jordan之前就知道那一家公司，如果放在之前，那这对他来说确实是不错的一个机会。可是这电话偏偏在他已经决心要离开的时候才打来，他只能婉拒了对方。对方在听到他将要离开这个城市后也再没有挽留，只是让他如果选择留下来的话可以再跟他联系。  
他和下一任房客约好一月份入住后就开始清点起了自己的行李。有些东西带不走，可以留在这里，其他的东西全被他塞进了旅行箱和背包里。收拾过后的房间比平常显得更要空空荡荡，不管是桌面上还是墙面上都光秃秃的，让他不习惯。当他一个人躺在自己的单人小床上时，他感觉到异常的暴露，好像四周什么都没了，只有他一个人躺在盘子上任人宰割似的。这时候他忍不住想起了曾与他躺在同一张床上的Adam。自从他挂掉了Adam几次电话后，Adam就一直没有再联系他。这当然是他所期望得到的结果，也更验证了他的猜测——Adam其实并不是真正的在乎他，对于Adam来说，也许只是少了一个炮友而已，他可能还有十几个备胎可以填补他的空虚。虽然Jordan的心中还有会不安和气愤，可他猜测这一切都会随着时间的推移而被消磨掉，他也知道时间总是忘记的最好方式。这些思绪几乎成了他现在睡前的家常便饭，他就在这种无谓的思考中睡了过去。  
他是半夜被一声巨响吵醒的，声音的来源就在房间里，他强打起精神打开了床头灯检查。在房间的一角，堆放行李的地方，他的行李箱崩裂了开来。他的箱子是高中时买的布面材料的箱子，很久没有用，锁子可能因此而出了问题。箱子打了开来，里面的衣服和物品像刚刚开闸放水后流出的鱼一样散落了一地，在垂死挣扎。可Jordan实在太困了，他查明了声音是来自于箱子，而不是地球即将要毁灭之后就倒头睡了过去，甚至忘记了关灯。  
过两天就是圣诞了，街上商店装饰的圣诞味已经不能更浓了。他是出了门才发现当天是周末的，卖场里的人比他想象的还要多。看到卖场里挤得人山人海的景象，Jordan决定先去做另一件事。他找到了一家手机运营商的服务点，要求注销掉自己的手机号码。他已经做好了准备，通知了所有重要的人在接下来的一段短暂的时间内，他将要靠电子邮件与外界联系了。不过庆幸的是他的火车票就在第二天，只要回到家里他就能申请一个新的手机号了。服务人员再三向他确认是否要注销手机号，并再三向他强调一旦这个手机号码注销后，他的手机通讯录里的人就无法再通过这个号码联系到他了。尽管Jordan知道这大概是他们强制的服务流程之类的，但他还是忍不住地觉得不耐烦，因为从某种意义上来说，这正是注销手机号码的意义不是吗？他一遍又一遍地点头确认，终于服务人员告诉他，他的号码已经成功注销了，这个号码将不再有服务。  
他重新打开手机，右上角的信号格已经打上了叉。就这样，他将要彻底从这个地方消失了。他想象着他离开了以后这个城市的生活，并有些不甘地接受了一切都会照常的事实，世界八成会保持现在的样子，就像他从来没有出现过。也许根本没有人会怀念他，除了……Adam，开始时他可能会疑惑Jordan的下落，然后要不了多久他就会把这段记忆忘掉，回到他的正常生活里去了。Jordan把这些都抛到了脑后，他站在营业点的门口，头脑中生出了浪漫的想象，他把自己想象成了一个亡命天涯的逃犯，正要潇洒地离开此地，然后改头换面地在另一个地方开启新生活。这个有些傻傻的想法让他忍不住自己对自己笑了起来，伴着想象的画面，他拿出了手机卡来，头也不回地扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里。


	7. 结伴同行

注销过电话卡之后，他又去了趟商场，而商场里的人比起刚刚只多不少，他只好硬着头皮走了进去。还好买东西的过程十分顺利，他很快就挑到了大小合适的箱子，只是结账要排很久的队。正在他推着箱子在长长的队伍里左顾右盼，企图找到一个移动更快的队伍时，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。他转过身去，面前站着的是让他意想不到的人——Jamie。  
“好久没有见到你了，伙计。”Jamie笑着在他的大臂上拍了拍，动作很亲切，让他一瞬间忘记了感觉尴尬。“你很久没来过健身房了。”Jordan干巴巴地笑了笑，他是在跟Adam第一次在一起后，因为害怕见到Jamie才不去那家健身房的，也不知道Jamie知不知道这件事。“对，我忙。”他闪躲了一下，避开了眼神。“你要去哪里吗？”Jamie示意了一下他手里的行李箱。“是，我要回老家了。”“回家过圣诞？”“不，回家就不回来了。”Jamie扬起了眉毛，他惊讶地看着Jordan。在卖场的灯光里，他的眼睛显得更像蓝灰色，Jordan第一次注意到他和Jamie之间有那么多共同点。他们都是金色头发蓝色眼睛，身高和身材都差不多，连发型和胡须都很像。“那Adam呢？他跟你一起回去吗？”Jordan无言了，他怀疑过Adam和Jamie的关系，毕竟单纯作为床伴来说，Adam和他在彼此身边呆着的时间太长了，难以有空余的时间去再与谁谈场恋爱了。他也有好奇过Jamie跟Adam间发生了什么，但他不愿与Adam讨论这些，以免显得他太过热心于Adam的生活。直到今天撞到Jamie他才确认Jamie已经与Adam分手了，那瞬间他有种幸灾乐祸的高兴。“不，他没跟我在一起。”为了避免Jamie不明白他的意思，Jordan又补充道：“我们不是恋人关系。不管他跟你分手是什么原因，但一定跟我没有关系。”  
Jamie的眉毛一下子皱了起来，他显然对Jordan的回答有很大的意见。“你在说什么呢？当然是因为你。”Jordan摇了摇头，显得固执到有些不近人情。他感到一种可怕的冲动：他想要说些什么过分的话，想要刺痛身边的人，“他骗了你，兄弟，他可能就是觉得跟你一起腻了。我只是个幌子，他从来也没真正想要我过。”Jamie看着他的眼神表明他完全没有被Jordan的话影响到，连半点也不吃Jordan这套假装尖酸刻薄的套路，Jordan感觉到自己的自尊心受到了挑战。“他从来没有真正想要过我，也没有想要过任何人，包括你。”这句话成功在Jamie眼中激起了一点火焰，他扭了扭脖子，骨节传出轻轻的咯哒声，威慑力十足。Jordan做好了被揍的准备，他不介意这时候挨上几拳，起码能把他脑中一些在刚刚又开始孵化的天真想法揍出去。“知道吗？”但Jamie没有揍他，只是狠狠地跟他说话，“你他妈就是个傻子。不过你说对了一点：他没有真正想要过我。我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但你如果觉得他不喜欢你，那你就是个大傻逼。”Jamie肯定的样子让Jordan慌张了起来，不管他承不承认，他能感觉到Jamie这番话已经轻易就得到了他大脑的赞同，与刚才那些天真的想法混在一起，开始在他的大脑里疯狂播种无益的种子了。“也许吧……但他说的是，他喜欢我，但是不想让我做他的男朋友，他只想要个炮友而已。”Jamie看着他眨了眨眼，然后才开口一字一句地说，“他对谁都有可能会说出这种话”，他顿了一下，又补充道，“除了你。”如果有人说话时能吐出石头的话，那一定是Jamie现在的样子。  
“他跟你说什么了？”Jordan一开口才发现自己的气势已经荡然无存了，在他脑中，他是站在上风质问对手，但事实上他的声音可怜得像是恳求——唉，这些可恨又无益的希望的种子。看到他这样子，Jamie的语气也软化了下来。“就我所知，他跟我分手就是为了你。”“什么时候的事？”Jamie想了想，回答他是七月份的某一天，Jordan听了却着急地让他好好回想一下究竟是哪一天。Jamie思考了好一会儿，终于告诉他是七月十六。Jordan感觉自己突然被什么东西扎了一下，好像一个在凶杀现场找到了线索的侦探，虽然目前还不知道这条线索会指引他到什么地方，但是直觉告诉他这一定是很重要的一件事。“为什么……”Jordan喃喃地开口到，“他两天后就告诉我他从来没想过要和我在一起。”七月十六日正是Adam与他吵架并分开的两天前，这听起来很不合逻辑，如果真像Jamie说的那样，Adam是为了Jordan才和他分手的，那Adam又为何要说出那样的话。Jamie显然也疑惑了起来，他也陷入了思考，“他告诉我他从高中起就喜欢你了……他还说他跟我在一起只是因为他没有其他的事情可以做，而我跟他在一起则是因为我对大学时发生的事情感到愧疚……”Jamie的嘴角勾起了一个苦涩的笑容，“他说的可能是对的，但我当时只觉得被羞辱了，所以对他发了脾气。”  
Jordan已经完全沉浸在了自己的世界里，对于Jamie的话只是听了个大概。他努力回想着那段时间发生的事，希望能找到一个更有力的着力点，好让他能提出更多的质疑。他在大脑里过了一遍他所能想起来的那几天里他做的事情，突然一个名字出现在了他脑中。“难道是跟Ryan有关？”“哪个Ryan？”听到他自言自语一样的问题，Jamie立刻接上了话。“Adam有没有跟你提过我的朋友Ryan？”Jordan怀着希望问到，但Jamie的答案让他刚生出的希望又破灭了。Jamie从没有听Adam听过Ryan的事，但他很好奇Jordan为什么会觉得与Ryan有关。“在他跟你分手的那天，我们跟Ryan见过面。见面前我有向Ryan出柜的打算，但我不知道我会不会在见到Ryan后打退堂鼓，所以我没有提前告诉Adam我的计划。结果我真的做到了，但他似乎不是很高兴，从那以后他就一直在躲着我一样，不接电话也不回短信。”Jamie的表情表示他所说的这些没有什么足够引起警惕的，但当Jordan说出下一句话时，Jamie的表情出现了微妙的变化。“……Ryan还说到了我将来要向父母出柜的事情。”看到Jamie皱起的眉头，Jordan的脑海中迅速回想起了他和Adam吵架的那一天发生的事。Adam正是在他说出要向父母出柜后才严肃地告诉他他们之间没有情侣关系的，他一直以为Adam这么做是因为他主观上从来没有想过与Jordan，或与任何人长久地在一起，可Jamie的样子在清晰地告诉他，Adam那么做是为了另外一个理由。他把这件事也告诉了Jamie，果然，Jamie听到后摇了摇头，他小声地说了一句：“你不在那儿”，用了过去的时态，让Jordan听不明白。他想知道自己错过了什么，那一幕如此重要，以至于导致了他与Adam之间这许多的纷纷扰扰。Jamie摇头摇够了才接着说话，Jordan能感觉到他的不满不仅仅是针对自己的，“当时他向家里出柜的时候，你不在那里。”  
Jordan不知该说些什么，这个答案有些在他的意料之内，但又让他无法想象。Adam从不愿跟他谈起自己的家庭，Jordan对他父母的印象只有高中时期曾经的一次拜访。那次是他出于对Adam家庭的好奇，非要跟到Adam家中去见见他的父母。在Jordan的印象里，Adam的父亲是个严肃得过了头的中年男人，他穿着过时的衬衫，戴着眼镜，不苟言笑，会对着Jordan礼节性地点头。Adam的母亲好一些，会招呼他留下来吃饭，也会对他们笑，只不过笑起来有些苍白。他们家里的墙壁上有许多十字架的装饰，这一点让Jordan印象深刻，那是他第一次看到有人的家里用背负十字架的基督雕像当做灯托。那时的他没有思考太多，只觉得好奇心被满足了，同时他也感受到了一种说不出的压抑和冷淡，使他再也不想到Adam的家里去。他再一次了解Adam家就是在聚会上听到的Adam如何因为向家里出柜而从大学里退学的事情了。  
Adam不喜欢谈起他的爸爸妈妈，每次遇到家庭的话题时，他都是默默地听着Jordan说，有时也会表示一下对Jordan的羡慕。而对于Adam的家庭，Jordan知道的只有Adam仍旧没有和家里恢复关系，除此之外他什么也不知道，也从来没有试图去了解过。因为对于他来说，这个与家里断绝了关系的Adam就是他所认识的全部，在他们的交往中，Adam的家庭从来就不是这段关系的一个部分。长久以来，他只是为了自己的方便，从来没有去了解过Adam的家庭，哪怕这段家庭生活才是塑造了Adam的一大要素。  
“他的父亲会用皮带打他，他母亲每天手抄圣经，为了驱赶他身上的‘恶魔因子’。”Jamie的嘴角扯出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“这些你都不知道吧？”是的，他不知道。他知道的只有高中时Adam有时会带着瘀伤来上学，现在回想起来，那些伤的来历显而易见，但在当时他都以为那些是来自同龄人的欺辱。Adam也从未向他揭露过事实，所以他能做的只有陪Adam上下学。  
“所以你明白了，”Jamie的声音把他拉出了回忆，“为什么他对跟父母出柜这件事这么敏感。他可能不想让你再经历一次他所经历过的噩梦，又或者他不想让自己被牵扯进去。”Jordan的大脑还在处理着刚才所接收的信息，如果Jamie说的是真的，那他又该做些什么？他的大脑里好像飞进了无数蜜蜂，在嗡嗡叫着，在他的思绪里飞来飞去，让他一刻也不得安宁。所有这些要求他动脑思考的事情，像山上掉落的小石块，堵住了通往结论的门。门已经被堵得水泄不通了，后面却还有更多的石块落下。看着他这幅样子，Jamie也没有再说什么，轻轻叹了口气，在他的胳膊上拍了拍。Jordan没有错过他脸上一瞬间闪过的奇怪神色，像是一点怨恨再加一点不甘，但他开口说话的时候是一直在笑着的，“他是个好人……但是当说到这些事情的时候，你就不能相信他了。给他打个电话，解释清楚。”Jordan的心情有些复杂，他的大脑里有许许多多跑得飞快，抓不住的问题，所以他干脆问了离他的嘴巴最近的问题。“你为什么要帮助我？”Jamie放下了搁在他大臂上的手，他的脸上因为刻意掩饰情绪而显得有些呆滞，但他还是想办法保持住了笑容。“因为对于我来说，对的人不需要一定是他。但对他来说，对的人只能是你。”  
Jordan不记得自己是怎么回应的，但他记得Jamie说完后向他点了点头，把一只手插进了裤兜里，另一只手向他挥了挥，然后就走掉了。Jordan相信在Jamie那时候的大脑里，他一定觉得自己很帅，很浪漫。事实上，他确实很帅很浪漫，如果忽略掉他背后贴得毫无美感的圣诞促销标签，还有当他倒退着向Jordan告别时撞到了一个妇人的手推车这件事的话。  
等Jordan排完队，结完账走出商城时，他感觉自己已经轻松了许多，嘴角甚至还不自觉地挂着一丝笑容。他准备接受Jamie的建议，给Adam打个电话，但摸了摸口袋才想起来自己的电话卡已经被注销了。他推着行李箱站在商城的门口，刚才愉快的感觉渐渐淡化了，忧虑重新占了上风。在这之前他已经准备好了忘记这里的一切，和新房客做好了交接，注销了手机号，买好了车票，甚至已经通知了家里的朋友们，准备回去好好地与他们聚一聚。如果只是让他推掉这些计划，去挽救他和Adam的感情的话，他会毫不犹豫地答应。但他知道，他和Adam的关系建立在一个问题的解决上：他的家庭。想到这里，Jordan攥紧了口袋里的火车票，他不会退掉这张车票，因为他会回家，去做他应该做的事。他曾经想过，如果有Adam陪在他身边会更好，但如果没有，那么他只需要更勇敢一些而已。说到底，向家里出柜是为了他自己，也该是他一个人的事情，他相信他能做到。不管他有多么渴望能够现在就去找到Adam，说清楚所有事情，解开所有误会，他都一定要先做好这件事。所有其它的愿望，不管他多希望能快点实现，他都会等。  
圣诞季的到来让Adam的花店生意忙了起来，这是件好事，因为这样一来Adam就不会一天二十四小时地想着Jordan了。他怀疑Alex有种特异功能，因为不论店里忙到什么程度，他看起来总是闲庭信步般的悠闲。平安夜这天，他经过Adam的办公室时，决定对Adam的造型进行嘲笑。“mate，你的头发看起来糟透了。老实说，你最近到底怎么了？你看起来像死了十年似的。”Adam拍掉了Alex伸过来试图揉乱他头发的手，头也没有回，“今天的订单搭配完了吗？”“哦，可别。我都忙了一上午了，出来上个厕所而已。你听起来跟我妈一样。”“上完厕所就赶快回去，前面没人了。”Adam用余光看到Alex向他做了个鬼脸，接着就准备走掉了，但就在他转过去的一瞬间，Alex用让他无法防备的速度伸手揉乱了他的头发，然后大笑着跑掉了。对于Alex这种幼稚的行为，Adam也只能无奈地摇摇头，他对着自己手机的屏幕整理了一下头发，但扒拉两下后却还是觉得不满意。手机屏幕上倒映着他模糊的轮廓，他定睛看着里面自己的样子，但怎么看也看不真切。最终他还是叹了口气，决定还是去洗手间整理一下头发。  
店里的洗手间为了节省空间建得十分逼仄，Adam去洗手间的时候常常会不经意想起那天早上在Jordan家的经历。他往脸上扑了点水，感到一瞬间的清醒，像是从混沌中走了出来。他开始借着洗手间里的白炽灯观察镜子里的自己，这是他一段时间里来第一次好好看着自己。Alex说得对，他看起来糟透了。他已经不记得自己有多久没有去过理发店了，镜子里的自己一头毛糙的长发，脸颊两侧被随手挽到了耳朵后面，胡须也很久没有打理过，有些因为过长而打起了卷，除此之外还有他眼睛下的黑眼圈和状态非常差的皮肤。镜子里诚实地反映着他眼角和嘴角的纹路，还有脸上各个细小的斑和痣。与他面对面的那个映像显得无比的衰老和虚弱，但他却无法把自己的视线从他身上移开。有种冲动开始在他的胸口处孕育，周围的世界仿佛被稀释了，他的映像和胸口的欲望变成了最清晰的事物。他听见自己的大脑在问：“你到底想要什么？你到底想要什么？”这个问题一直重复着，但声音逐渐被另一个声音改了下去。直到问题完全消失不见时，他才反应过来那另一种声音是他自己的呼吸声。他粗重的呼吸声在洗手间里被四周的墙壁放大后显得愤怒而病态，像濒死的犀牛。他放开了紧紧抓着水盆边缘的手，深呼吸了几下让自己平静了下来。镜子里面那个衰老而愤怒的自己还在死死地回望着他，他能看到那个映像眼睛中的渴望和坚定。他对这一切都感到疲惫，他是如此的累，以至于他的脑海里再也没有了其他的事情，什么自我认同，什么社会，什么家庭，什么父母，什么同性恋，什么异性恋泛性恋双性恋无性恋，他通通不想了，剩下的只有一个答案：他想要Jordan。  
他抓起手边的手机，找到了Jordan的电话号码，决定这次不管要听多长的电话占线铃，都要让Jordan接起他的电话。只是他没想到的是，这次传出的声音不再是无聊而干瘪的滴滴声，而是同样无聊而干瘪的人声——Jordan的号码成了空号。他拿着手机，呆站了一会儿，不知道下一步要做什么，但他知道他这一次不会再轻易放弃了。他在大脑中搜寻着能联系到Jordan的方式，目前最可行的方式就是去公司找他了。当他跟Alex提出想要让Alex一个人帮他处理几个小时店里忙碌的工作时，他还有些担心Alex会对他不满，但一听到Adam是要去找他的“男朋友”，Alex立刻兴奋地答应了。“我就知道！去！快去吧！把他找回来，别再绷着一张僵尸脸了。这里交给我了，他们都爱我。”Adam没有兴趣再去追问Alex“就知道”什么，或是“僵尸脸”这个形容是否合适，又或者是“他们都爱我”是什么意思，下一秒他已经朝马路边的一辆的士奔了过去。  
到了银行，他向大堂经理说了要找Jordan Henderson，但却得到了Jordan月中已经离职的回答。这是个让他吃惊的消息，Jordan丝毫没有向他透露过工作方面的事情，他也一点没得到过Jordan已经不干了的消息，但他没有什么精力可以花在思考这件事上，因为接下来他就要去到Jordan的家里找他。他只去过一次Jordan的家，而且是在Jordan的带领下去的，他很怕自己记不清路，或是认不清方向。不过他的大脑很争气地拼凑起了回忆里的各个细节，靠着指认路两旁的商店，他一路给司机指着路找到了Jordan住的街区。  
在他不知敲了多久的门还没有得到回应后，他真的慌了。再加上他一路是跑楼梯上来的，他的心跳地飞快，一直也没有缓和下来，一层又一层的汗水不断地从他的毛孔里涌出来，嗓子眼也冒出了一丝铁锈味。他站在Jordan的门口，隔几秒就敲几下那扇有些陈旧的铁门，不敢停下来，因为他不知道停下来后他还能干什么。他找过了Jordan的公司，找过了Jordan住的地方，当一无所获的时候他竟然没有第三个地方可以去了。他一边敲着门，一边在头脑里不停地回忆着与Jordan在一起时的记忆，试图在里面找到一些能够指引他找到Jordan的方法，地方和人，然而翻来覆去都是相同且有限的结果。每一次的回忆都让他对自己当初对Jordan的生疏感到后悔，对自己现在所处的境地更加绝望。他想起了Milly，然而他一直以来都是通过Jordan和Milly联系的，他自己根本没有留下过Milly的联系方式。而除此之外，他并不认识Jordan的其他朋友。他的汗水从头发里流到耳朵背后，再顺着脖子流进毛衣衣领里，每次敲门的动作都会带起一阵热气从领口里扑上他的脸，带着一股让人不愉快的汗味。他没时间去嫌弃这个狼狈的自己，因为他要全身心地去打他内心的仗。决定好要找回Jordan后，他就在大脑里搭建了一块战场，每一刻都有自我怀疑，自我否认的想法和对未来的猜测试图冲过防线，但都被他消灭在了篱笆外围。可此时的动摇出现在了阵营里面，恐惧、慌张和无措让他的阵线濒临失守。各种软弱的理由和借口穿着坚硬的盔甲趁机钻了进来，他的大脑如此得矛盾和混乱，以至于他感到自己的灵魂失去了对身体的控制。他像个旁观者一样看着自己的手落在冰冷的铁皮上，骨节已经发红了，每一次敲击都有可能是最后一下，因为他开始丢掉希望了。  
旁边的门突然打开了一条缝，他感到控制身体的力气又重新回到了身体里。他猛地一步跃到了邻居的家门口，对方因为他的动作差点就重新关上了门。他用刚回到身体里的灵魂尽量稳住自己的呼吸，询问道：“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”他的样子一定很糟，但对方还是礼貌地回答了他。“这间房前几天来了好几个看房的，应该是租出去了吧。”那是个苍白的戴眼镜的女孩，她透过挂着锁链的门缝打量了几眼Adam，“我想他好像说过他是要回家去了。”她的表情变得有些惊讶，她一定不明白面前这个人为什么突然张着嘴愣在了原地。她又说了句什么就关上了门，Adam没听到她说的是什么，因为他的思绪已经飞到了几百英里外的那座小镇上。Jordan无声无息地离开了这座城市，是对他彻底失望了吗？他知道他对待Jordan的方式正是在拒Jordan于千里之外，但他没有想过Jordan会以这种方式拒绝他的挽回。他在脑海中设想过这个过程会包含令人沮丧的道歉，词不达意的解释，抛弃尊严的哀求，如果事件最后真的重新变得暴力他也不会惊讶。但他唯独没有想过他一腔滚烫的岩浆会无处蔓延，以至于只能烧伤自己。  
如果Jordan回了家，他就知道该去哪里找Jordan了。然而如果Jordan如此希望逃脱这里，逃脱他，那么去追Jordan还有意义吗？他坐在黑暗的楼道里，鼻子酸酸的，有些想哭，但他深吸了几口气，忍住了。周围的冷空气开始接入了他的感官，刚才流的汗此刻都变成了冰水，凝结在他的每一寸皮肤上。毛衣内衬也已经被浸湿了，此时正随着他的呼吸一下一下地贴在他的胸口上，冰冷又黏腻。空气里很安静，但这白噪音有些不同寻常。他抽了抽鼻子，想起了刚才坐车来这里时的景象，那景色刚才只落入了他的眼里，直到现在才进入了他的脑子里——原来外面下雪了，圣诞了。  
他的手机铃声在这安静的楼道里响起来时显得突兀又刺耳，他的喜悦还没来得及完全注入他的四肢，他的手已经按下了接听键，然而电话那头却并不是他期望的那个人。“嗨，Adz，我不想打扰你，但是你能不能早点回来？”听筒里传来的是Alex焦急又毛躁的声音，“这群人疯了。这是平安夜，又不是‘求婚大作战’。我一个人实在应付不过来了。我真的很抱歉这时候打扰你。”Adam张了张口，他感到身心俱疲，实在再没有精力去照顾一个个甜蜜谈笑的顾客了。他想说“我不在乎。赶他们出去，或者关掉店门，随你处置”，但有什么东西将他控制在了理性的土壤上，他只是说了句“马上回去”就挂掉了电话。  
他认出了那个控制他的东西，那是责任感——他以前用来不屑一顾，以表达自己对于过去生活的反叛的东西。他抛弃掉了很多东西，包括但不限于责任感，以此换取了一件布满尖刺的盔甲。这件盔甲他本来穿得得心应手，直到重新遇到了Jordan——他不忍心刺伤的人，尽管那最后并没有得到很好的效果。如今他发现自己的盔甲上的刺被磨钝了许多，他倒是期望是自己拔下了这些刺，然而回想起来，或许是Jordan用各种各样的方式，贡献出自己，挫伤了他这些丑陋的尖刺。  
他想起了Jordan高兴地向他展示他们高中时期的照片的样子，他与Jordan在围观群众的呼声下被迫接吻的事情，他在路灯下告诉Jordan他不能和Jordan在一起时Jordan疑惑的眼神和那个强硬的吻，他在酒吧里为Jordan解围时Jordan通红的耳朵，还有帮他凑订单时Jordan不放过任何一个机会把他的名片递出去的样子，还有那天早上Jordan为他准备的早餐和粉黄色的杯子……这一切都是现在的Jordan做的，而不是他记忆里那个遥远的少年。他是喜欢过，或者说崇拜过曾经那个在他被欺负时站在他面前，或在放学路上走在他身边的少年，但他爱上了这个少年成为的男人。不管他承不承认，那个少年和现在的这个男人都让他变得更好了。他开始学会忍受孤独，不再被混乱和冲动吸引，开始习惯不仅仅用短信来调情，还用它来询问对方的工作、学习，他甚至开始向往稳定的生活，向往家庭。Jordan拒绝给他的那些——性爱后的停留，经过这段时间，渐渐成为了他不自知的渴望，尤其是在Jordan以这种方式选择了离开后，这渴望更是变得无法否认。  
他站起身来走下楼去，重新叫来了一辆的士，回到店里。如同Alex说的，今晚的情侣多极了，但他们脸上开心的笑脸对Adam来说不是刺痛，因为他真心地为他们感到高兴。有一位男生甚至都等不及再找到一个地方求婚，拿到花后在他们店门口就单膝跪下了。在那个女孩惊喜的眼泪中，Adam感到由心而发的满足，因为他也成为了构成这甜蜜的一幕中的一环。  
他们一直忙碌到快到凌晨，人才渐渐少了起来。就在Adam和Alex收拾着店里落了一地的花枝花杆时，一个男孩走了进来。他穿着黑色的棉夹克，下面是一件普通的格子衬衫，金黄色的短发因为打了太多发胶而竖在头上，脸庞非常年轻。“还有花可以卖吗？”他问。他的手插在口袋里，显得有些不安。Adam把簸箕里的垃圾倒掉，走了过去。“当然。你想要哪种？”“我不知道，”男生用眼睛瞥了一下旁边用来展示的花束和上面的价码牌，显得更加不安了，“我……要一支就够了。”Adam点了点头，“没问题。你看看这些里面有没有你喜欢的。”Adam指了指一旁插着单支花的大花瓶们，男孩就走过去挑选了起来。他围着几个大花瓶转了几圈仍旧没有做好决定，他看起来对花朵一窍不通。Adam转头看了看门口，这才发现在门口还有另一个男孩在等着他，那个男孩看起来也年轻极了，身体瘦削，留着深色的头发，卷发乖顺地贴在脸颊两侧。他正焦急地向里面投来探望的目光，突然撞上Adam的目光让他有些措手不及地转开了脸。或许是察觉到这个动作不太礼貌，他又把脸转了回来，向Adam点了点头。“我能选这个吗？”男孩的声音突然从后面响起，让Adam有些被吓到。他转过身去看到男孩手里攥了一只白色的鸢尾花。他思考了一下，问到“这是要送给门口那个男孩的嘛？”面前的人有些惊讶，Adam看得出他在纠结着要不要说实话，但这一行为已经告诉了Adam他想要的答案。“……是的，”最终男孩还是支吾着说了出来。“好吧。那我想你不会需要这支的，”Adam把鸢尾花从他手里抽了出来，转身在花瓶里抽出了一支漂亮艳丽的玫瑰递给了男孩，“这是送你们的。”男孩惊讶地接过玫瑰，有些怯懦地张开了嘴，但最终他只是朝Adam不好意思地笑了笑，说道，“谢谢你。”  
Adam站在门口向再三回过身来朝他挥手的两人点头致意，心中感到无比的平和与充盈。这是很长一段时间以来他第一次觉得自己做了一件正确的事。雪还在静静的下着，明天将是新的一天。他曾经讨厌圣诞节，因为那是他父母最热爱的东西。但现在他不再那么不安，不再像根只能靠仇恨与自怜自艾燃烧的火柴。当想到新的一年的来临时，他感到了希望。他终于不再犹豫，下定了决心：他将会给自己个机会，去张开双臂面对将发生的一切，去克服自己的恐惧，去相信自己，就像一个王子活在他自己的童话故事之中一样。  
他知道自己想做什么，但他要耐心，要聪明，要变得更加好。为了不放过圣诞节这一波情侣的生意，他们店里的圣诞假要到27日才放，这甚至是Adam当初选择这家店的理由之一。然而现在却成了他耐心的试金石。他煎熬着度过了这两天时间，可往往想让时间走快一点时，它就显得越慢。终于，这48个小时像蒸汽聚集成的水滴一样，不紧不慢地流淌了过去，他迎来了他的圣诞假期。  
街上大部分的店铺都关门了，Adam好不容易找到了一家正在营业的理发店，排了好长时间的队去修理了一下显得过于茂盛的头发和胡须。看着镜子里明显利索了不少的自己，Adam除了满意，还感觉到有些奇怪。习惯了自己长发加乱糟糟胡须的造型，现在的样子让他显得像个毛头小子，好像头上和下巴上突然失去了一层保护似的。不过这样也正符合他的心境，一想到要去找回Jordan他就觉得非常紧张。过了这么多年，他不知道自己还能不能找到Jordan的家，就算找到了，他也不知道Jordan现在还会不愿意听他说话，更别提是原谅他。他晃了晃脑袋，把这些忧虑都甩出了脑海，他答应过自己这次不去想这些事情的。  
他简单收拾了一下东西就赶去了车站。Jordan家所在的那座小镇正是他转学去的那所高中的所在地，也是他们两个认识的地方，坐火车需要快六个小时才能到。这六个小时的时间对他来说比前两天的48个小时还要煎熬。不管他许诺过自己要多么勇敢，害怕的情绪总是存在的，且随着时间的流逝，随着与目的地距离的缩短越发无法压制。坐在他对面的是一个中年女人，她看起来对自己的旅途兴致缺缺，一路上没有与人谈话也不怎么看手机，但却突然凑上来问他身体有没有问题，需不需要看医生。Adam先是有些惊讶，接着才意识到自己看起来有多么糟糕。因为行程紧张仓促，他今天一天都没有好好吃东西。车的摇晃加上心情紧张让他头脑发昏，从刚才起他就一直在擦汗，在座位上挪来挪去，坐立不安，他肯定自己的脸色也是苍白的，难怪对面的女士会关心他的身体。他向那位女士笑了笑，告诉她自己没事，就是有些晕车，但这个时候他的肚子不争气地响了起来。对面的女士显然听到了，她从背包里翻出了一根巧克力和一块小面包递给了他，脸上的表情像是在责备他不懂得照顾自己。他觉得心里一热，跟着乖顺地接过了食物。  
离目的地还有几个小时的路程，他们开始聊起了天来。那位女士要去的是另一个地方，她要去探望她的母亲。令Adam有些惊讶的是，女士说她从没结过婚，也没有孩子，也对谈恋爱不感兴趣，对她来说，自由太珍贵了，不能为其他东西让位，所以她基本都是孤身一人的状态。“我不是说结婚谈恋爱不好，”她撇了撇嘴，“但我就是不感兴趣。很多人不理解我，说我会后悔。至少我到现在也没后悔过，反倒是如果当初听了他们的，我想我这会儿一定不会比现在快乐。”她似乎对Adam的反应挺满意，朝他笑了笑，继续说了下去，“说到底，我们渴望什么不是我们的选择，这里面没什么值得羞愧的。难的是要为了自己的渴望做出选择。”Adam点了点头。他不是不信上帝，但他自从独立后就再也没有去过教堂，看到一些宗教团体也会绕着走，因为对父母的恨使他连带着对这些仪式产生了厌恶。他从离家起就再也没有好好读过一点点圣经了，可生命中常常有一些时刻让他忍不住觉得上帝是真的存在的，比如现在。那位女士向他伸出了援手，递给他食物，说出的话也正是他此刻需要听到的，就像是上帝安排她出现在了这里一样。他开始放松下来，把自己这次旅程的目的也告诉了对方。在谈话中，他的身体和心灵都舒缓了很多，紧张的情绪也随着火车轻轻的摇晃慢慢淡去了。不知不觉间，火车将他带回了曾经居住的那个小镇。  
下车时天已经黑了，下车前那位女士对他的鼓励还响在耳边，让他不禁有些脸红。“你是个漂亮孩子。瞎子才会拒绝你。去吧，一切都会好的！”他整理了一下衣服和行李，呼吸了一口冬日里冷冽的空气，抬脚向前走去。街边亮着灯的人家很多，但由于天色已晚，加上街上的积雪还没有消，路上没有几个行人。Adam拖着行李箱蹒跚地在泥泞的街道上走了好一会儿才找到了一辆载客的的士，把记忆中的那个地址描述给了司机。一路上他愈发地感觉到惴惴不安，万一他们搬了家呢？万一邻居说的是错的，Jordan根本就没有回家呢？万一Jordan根本就不想见到他呢？这些原本被他推到一边的猜疑此刻像吸了水的海绵一样膨胀了起来。  
雪天道路湿滑，车的速度不快，防滑链压在地上发出咯噔咯噔的声音，在空荡安静的街道上显得有些聒噪。“是那里吗？”司机突然说话，把Adam从思绪中拉了出来。他朝着司机示意的方向看过去，一瞬间忘记了之前那些忧虑。是的，就是那里。虽然天很黑，只有路灯和房间窗户透出的光能照亮周围的环境，但他还是一眼就认出来了这个地方。他常在周末时来找Jordan玩，他记得他们家门口有一块小小的草皮，Jordan说那里本来是准备给他改造成踢球的地方的，但后来因为他妹妹想要一个自己的花园，于是他就把那里让给了妹妹。因此那里现在既有给藤蔓植物生长搭建的架子，又有一个破旧的小型足球门框。  
车缓缓地停下了，Adam付了钱，从后备箱里提出自己的行李箱，走向了那所房子。他小心地提着自己的行李箱，像一个害怕惊醒熟睡恶龙的寻宝者，轮子和地面摩擦发出的声音都大得无法忍受，两三米长的前廊他却好像走了很久。站在门口，他能听到门里面隐约地传来的电视机的声音。站在寒冷的冬夜里，嗡嗡的声音与门缝下传出来的橘色的灯光所散发出的温暖，对他产生了极大的吸引力。他深吸了几口气，放松了一下紧绷的肌肉和头脑，小声地将原本准备好的说辞又过了一遍。他要首先为自己这么晚到访道歉，再为之前的所有行为道歉，然后解释他的变化，最后就是恳求Jordan的原谅，如果Jordan能原谅他，也许他还能再问问他们之间还有没有可能。道歉，道歉，解释，恳求原谅，请求第二次机会。道歉，解释，恳求，请求机会。“咚、咚、咚”，他敲响了门前的木门。  
他不知道自己等了几秒钟，像是很长又像是很短，但在门开的那一刻，时间就失去了意义——开门的是Jordan，他逆着光站在门口，穿着最简单的浅色卫衣，金色的头发被室内光笼罩出一圈暖色的光辉，他看起来无比的年轻干净，甚至多出了一分圣洁感来。Adam呆呆地张开了嘴巴，之前想好的词全都忘到了脑后，此刻一句话也说不出来。Jordan看到他后的表情也显得无比惊讶，但逆着光看不清他究竟是厌恶的惊讶还是惊喜的惊讶，他几乎是嘟囔着问到：“你在这儿干嘛？”，话音刚落就被扑上来的Adam堵住了嘴巴。  
Adam的大脑里已经想不到其他的东西了，他只想拥抱Jordan，捧起他的脸，让他们两个的身体贴得不能更紧，让他们的嘴如同熔化的火山岩浆一样炽热地融合在一起。如果Jordan要拒绝他，那么也得等到这一吻以后。他紧紧地闭着眼睛，生怕睁开眼会看到Jordan坚硬冷淡的脸。他感觉到Jordan的手落在了他的胳膊上，但却没有将他推开，这让他惊喜了起来。接下来他感觉到Jordan的嘴巴放松了下来，从一块石头变成了一块棉花糖，轻轻软软地贴合在他的嘴上，将暖和的温度缓缓传到了他冰冷的嘴唇上。他觉得自己像一个在冰天雪地里被神奇药水救活的垂死之人，此刻只想抱着那个温暖的源头再也不放开。可他的暖源温顺的瞬间稍纵即逝，下一秒他就感到自己胳膊上的力气增大了，他正在被推开。他挣扎了几下，奋力将自己的重心放在靠着Jordan的上半身上，好像一旦被推开就要站不住了。事实上，他的大脑一片模糊，也许因为激动而产生的缺氧让他感觉头重脚轻，也许他真的是要站不住了。  
“Adz!”Jordan的声音像穿透迷雾的一道闪电穿过了他大脑的一团混沌，将他拽出了光怪陆离的的世界，眼前的世界变得尖锐清晰了起来。在他还没来得及回到现实世界里前，他又差点迷失在Jordan的蓝眼睛里。Jordan的脸离他很近，乖巧地嵌在他的双手之间，金色的睫毛微微垂着，鼻头微红，像是从陶瓷娃娃脸上摘下来的。“Adz...”Jordan又叫了他一句，终于让他缓慢地从臆想的世界里抽离了出来。过程中他意识到Jordan的声音不像是严厉的斥责，而是带着关心的制止，还有些慌张。他在慌张什么呢？Adam迷迷糊糊地想。  
“咳。”有人的声音响起，Adam扭头去看，这才发现客厅里还有其他人——Jordan的爸爸妈妈。这一认识让Adam一下子清醒了过来，他如同触电了一般地后退了一步，甩掉了Jordan的胳膊，可手却在最后一刻被捉住了。他睁大了眼睛惊慌地看着Jordan，不知道该做些什么。Jordan靠近了一点，小声说道，“没事的。我都告诉他们了。”  
“真恶心……”Jordan的爸爸Brian先生坐在沙发上，没有看他们。他的声音没有什么感情，但却把整间屋子的氧气都抽走了。Adam感觉全身的血液都静止了，他僵在了原地，一动也不能动。“……你们这群臭小子秀起恩爱来一点也不考虑我们这些上了年纪的人。就不能去自己房间里亲吗？”等他说完，房间里紧张的气氛才一下散了。Jordan的妈妈走过去在他的胳膊上拍了一下，并叫他闭嘴，然后就去张罗给Adam泡茶去了。但Adam却不确定一个不合时宜的玩笑就是Brian先生的本意。  
在泡茶的间隙，Jordan提着他的行李将他带到了二楼Jordan的卧室。高中时期他来Jordan家时，他们常常关起门来在Jordan的卧室里打游戏，或者是聊天。这里的一切都没变，除了堆放游戏机的角落多积了些灰。Jordan把他的行李放在房间一角，转过来对他说：“今晚你就睡我房间吧，我去睡客厅。”看到Adam没有回应，他又不好意思地解释道：“我爸妈也是刚知道，所以我们还是一点点来的好。”可Adam没有回应不是因为他对Jordan的安排有什么意见，而是因为他直到现在还是没有搞清楚状况。像是读书时只读了个开头就直接跳到了结尾，中间漏掉了很重要的一些事情。一切发展得太过顺利，超越了他任何一种假设，反倒让他不知道该怎么应对了。“Jordan……”他出声叫住了正在忙碌着把房间收拾地更加整洁的Jordan，有些小心翼翼地开了口，“你……不生我的气了吗？”Jordan直起身来看了看他，思考了一下，回答道：“说真的，还是有一点。”Jordan也是这才意识到对于Adam来说，他们两个还处于那段畸形又自欺欺人的关系里面。他走近Adam，放低声音又问了一次，“你来这儿干什么？”  
Adam紧张了起来，尽管刚刚的吻没有遭到抗拒，自从进了Jordan家后，一切都似乎很顺利，但他还是不确定Jordan的想法究竟是什么样的。从面前Jordan的表情上也看不出什么，他没有皱眉也没有微笑，让Adam摸不准他对Adam来找他这件事到底是高兴还是不快。索性他也不再猜了，反正他是一定要把自己的想法告诉Jordan的，成功与否之后再考虑吧。“我来是为了告诉你，我很抱歉。”他稳住自己的心情，尽量让自己的声音显得有说服力，“我很抱歉我骗了你，说我不想和你在一起。我从来不想伤害你，但我也许是更害怕伤害自己。那时候我还不够勇敢去再经历一次向家里出柜的事情。但情况改变了……我改变了。”他停顿了一下，Jordan依旧没什么表情，耐心地在等他说完。“我知道自己不够好，配不上你。我以前这么说过，现在我依然这么认为。不同的是我以前以为我没法改变了，可你改变了我，Jordan。”Jordan这时有了一丝表情变化，他的眉毛惊讶地上扬了一下，Adam深吸了一口气，终于说出了他在心底默念了一路的话：“我不想失去你。”听完他这番表白的Jordan站在原地，好一会儿没有动。Adam原本以为自己会很紧张，但事实上他却比想象的放松了很多。最难的部分已经过去了，他把自己埋藏得很深的心挖了出来，擦干净上面的泥土递给了Jordan，接下来不管Jordan会不会拒绝他，他都已经心满意足了。  
“你确实应该抱歉，”Jordan终于开了口，他的埋怨让Adam感觉心里咯噔一下。“……因为你很笨。”Adam瞪大了眼睛，他隐隐意识到谈话刚刚拐了个弯。“你知道，我常常被叫迟钝，但我猜如果人太敏感也是会变笨的。因为你总是会做出错误的决定，你不该骗我，也不该擅自决定什么叫‘配得上’我，更不该瞒着我你的想法，居然得让我从Jamie的嘴里听到。”Adam惊讶地张开了嘴，样子像只受惊的小兔，“Jamie？”Jordan再也没法板着脸了，他被Adam的样子逗得微笑了起来。到了这个阶段，Adam心里踏实了很多，他知道Jordan大概是不会给他那个让人失望的回答了。Jordan将他与Jamie见面的过程告诉了Adam，Adam这才理解了为什么从他来到Jordan家后，就觉得Jordan与上次见面时好像换了一个人似的，对他的态度都有了一层柔和的温度。“你拜访他人的方式倒是很特别，”Jordan不好意思地抿了抿嘴，Adam立刻意识到他是在说刚才的吻，这让他的耳朵不禁烧了起来，“我想我父母要留下创伤后遗症了。”Jordan显然也想起了刚刚的情景，他尴尬地笑了笑，“不过我也因此松了一口气。我是昨晚告诉我父母的，他们一听说我爱上了我的高中男同学，被拒绝后还要回去追他时都气疯了。我计划圣诞节过后去找你的，本来以为要花好大劲才能让你放下你的那些顾虑，但你让一切变得简单了。所以我想我得谢谢你。”  
一想到他们两个小心翼翼互相猜测彼此心意，却因此弄巧成拙的样子，Adam不禁无奈地笑了。他走上前拉住了Jordan的手，轻轻说道，“我们两个都很笨。”“也许吧，”Jordan忽然开心地笑了起来。那是Adam最喜欢看的，最想念的笑容。当他笑到眯起眼睛，嘴角快要拉到耳朵根时，快乐仿佛能从他的脸上辐射出来一样，每次看到Jordan这样的笑容都会让他觉得好像世上的忧虑都与自己无关了。他慢慢朝Jordan靠过去，Jordan也收起了笑容，但眼中的笑意还没有褪去。Adam用另一只手抚上了Jordan的脸，Jordan也顺势将手搭在了他的腰上，空气变得有些潮湿，时间像一头撞进了果冻似的慢了下来。他们的距离越拉越近，过近的距离让Adam的眼睛有些失焦，他的眼睛里只剩下了Jordan的嘴唇。但就在这时突然响起了敲门的声音，他们俩都吃了一惊，迅速退了开去。“Jord，Adam，茶好了。”外面传来了Jordan妈妈的声音。“知道了！我们这就下去！”Jordan略微慌张地喊完话后，发现Adam正憋着笑看着他，两人对视了一眼后笑成了一团。  
他们四人围着茶几坐着，气氛显得有些凝重。电视上在播放某娱乐节目的圣诞特辑，欢快的音乐和笑声不绝于耳，但客厅里没有一个人在认真地看电视。由于没有足够的空间，Jordan的妈妈坐在了单人沙发上，Jordan夹在Adam和爸爸之间坐在长沙发上，这样一来Adam便避不开和Jordan妈妈的眼神交流了。“我记得你高中的时候特别腼腆，”Jordan的妈妈一直在试图找到缓和气氛的话题，“你那时候非常瘦，个子又小，看起来总是在害怕。看看你，你真的变了很多。”Adam不知该怎么接话，只能道过谢接着抱着茶杯小口地抿着茶水。“我还记得Jordan跟我说，他们班有一个同学总是被欺负，让他很看不惯，他想要帮那个同学做点什么。我当时就觉得我的宝贝儿子长大了。”“妈！”Jordan难堪地抗议母亲对他的称呼，但却被母亲大人毫不客气地忽略了。“看看你们两个经历了多少啊。”  
就在妈妈感慨的时候，Adam感觉到和他隔了一个Jordan坐着的爸爸不安地扭了扭身体。他干咳了一下，接着干巴巴地插入了谈话，“你昨天说的那个工作怎么样了？”显然Adam不知道他在说什么，他放下茶杯，尽量显得轻松和礼貌地插了句话问到：“什么工作？”Jordan回答说他在回家前接到了一家广告公司的招聘电话，就在原来那座城市，今天他刚与他们谈好了圣诞结束后去面试的事情。“那你要住哪里？你的房子不是已经租出去了吗？”Jordan和Adam对望了一眼，不知道该由谁来回答这个问题。眼下如果Jordan能和Adam住在一起当然好，但是Jordan之前没有跟Adam商量过这件事，所以没法在这时提出来，免得让Adam因为被情景所迫才答应他。而另一边，Adam其实没有意见，可他不确定Jordan爸爸对于他们同居的想法会做出什么反应。“他能和你住在一起吧？”这时Jordan爸爸从沙发那头探出身来看向了Adam，Adam在对方严肃的神情下不自觉坐直了身体，有些磕磕巴巴地回答道：“是，能，当然可以。”“好的，那么，”Jordan爸爸向他点点头，举起茶杯示了示意，“谢谢你！”他也赶快从茶几上拿起茶杯回了礼，他也说不出为什么，但喝茶时他感觉到自己刚刚经历了了不起的事情。  
“上帝啊，你可真是个无聊的家伙。”Jordan妈妈适时地评论到，爸爸的脸还埋在茶杯里，只是从鼻子里发出了一声哼声。Jordan转头看向Adam，偷偷做了一个无奈的鬼脸，惹得Adam微笑了起来。“好了，我去再拿些糖过来。”Jordan妈妈端走了盛糖块的盘子进了厨房，没一会儿就从厨房里传出了喊声：“Adam，能来帮帮我吗？”Adam还没反应过来时Jordan就先站了起来准备代替Adam去帮无论什么忙了。他正要从Adam身边跨过去时被Adam拽住了。“我去吧，”Adam察觉到了Jordan妈妈大概想要跟他说些什么。  
看到这边发生了什么的Jordan妈妈对进到厨房的Adam抱歉地笑了笑，“Jordan心很好，就是有时候不太机灵。”Adam回头看了一眼客厅里还在关心地朝这边张望的Jordan，也忍不住笑了起来。“不，我觉得他很……”他想说“单纯”，但觉得拿这个词来形容二十几岁的成年人不太合适，可又找不到其他能够代替的词，只能不好意思地说了出来，他感到自己的脸有些红。Jordan的妈妈伸出手在他的胳膊上轻轻捏了捏，看起来很是欣慰。他帮着Jordan妈妈把未开封的糖盒从头顶的柜子里拿了出来，Jordan妈妈又坐上了一壶水。“你别在意他，”Jordan妈妈撇撇嘴往客厅示意了一下，显然指的是Jordan的爸爸，“他只是需要时间适应，这对他来说都还很新。”Adam低着头一边把糖盒里的糖夹进盘子里，一边认真地听着，在Jordan父母跟前他还是有些紧张。“没关系，我能理解。事实上，这比我预想的已经好多了。”Adam朝Jordan妈妈虚弱地笑了笑，换来了对方心疼的一个笑容。“Jordan跟我说了你很多事情。”Adam的心颤了一下，变得更加紧张了起来。他可没有什么光辉的历史，谁知道Jordan跟他妈妈说了什么，他妈妈又会怎么看他？正当他心里的猜测乱成一团时，Jordan母亲的手再一次搭上了他的胳膊，这次那只温暖的手没有很快离开，而是轻轻地摩挲了两下，那感觉出奇的让人安心。“可怜的孩子，一定很难吧。”Adam的胡思乱想不见了，取而代之的是一种很陌生的感觉，让他鼻子一酸。“你要是不回家过圣诞的话，那就留在这里吧。你呆在这里我们会很高兴的。”Adam动了动眼眶，把眼泪眨了回去，才怯怯地说了谢谢。  
“我是真没想到你们两个还能再遇到，”Jordan妈妈装作没有听到他抽鼻子的声音，一边摆弄着燃气灶的开关，一边继续说到，“当初Jordan让我把你们那张合影拿给他时，我都呆住了——‘什么合影？哪个Adam？你在说什么呢？’——哈哈，我都不记得了。你当初搬走时，他可是伤心了好一阵子的。到处也打听不到你的联系方式，这家伙居然还跑去问老师了。”现在想起来，他和Jordan那时也不过只认识了短短不到一年的时间，可或许是因为朝夕相对的原因，却好像相处了很久似的。高二结束后的假期，他又一次因为父亲的工作调动需要搬家。他去找了Jordan，但Jordan家里没人。那时Jordan身边一点也不缺朋友，对他的态度也没什么不同，所以他便确信自己的离开不会对Jordan有太大影响。后来甚至是抱着有一丝负气的自卑态度，一封信也没给Jordan家去过。“他的朋友是不少，但像你一样关系这么好的不多。”像读到了他的想法似的，Jordan妈妈这么说到，这让Adam吃了一惊。“我看他喜欢帮助你。说老实话，那时候我担心过你们两个。如果是那个年纪的话，也许是有些太早了。但现在，你们都是成人了，我相信你们都知道自己要什么了。所以别操心我们，你们开心就好。”Adam一愣，刚刚压下去的泪意又窜了上来。这样的谈话他在梦里经历过，而真正身在其中时的感觉比在梦里的还要不真实，他简直想掐一下自己的大腿，看看这到底是不是在梦里了。水壶在这时突然发出了鸣叫声，Jordan的妈妈转过身关掉了燃气灶，而Adam也趁这时平复了一下心情。“谢谢你，”他轻轻说，并期望Jordan妈妈能听出来这三个字无法涵盖的那些感情。“不用客气，其实，”Jordan妈妈拎起水壶来，转身朝他俏皮地歪了歪头，“虽然Jordan喜欢保护别人，但是他自己也需要保护。这一点，我可就靠你了。”在看到Adam认真地点过头之后，Jordan妈妈便拎着水壶走出了厨房。  
客厅的气氛明显自然了许多，他们又坐着闲聊了一会儿，便散去睡觉去了。Jordan把他们两个晚上睡觉的安排告诉了父母，他们似乎有点欲言又止，最终还是决定不插手孩子们的安排。于是Jordan便抱来被子，在沙发上给自己搭好了窝。他躺在沙发上，但却没有睡意。沙发比他记忆中小了很多，全部躺下时头脚都会抵上两边扶手，所以他只能侧身睡。调整了几个姿势后，他索性半坐起来，靠在扶手上，看起了电视。圣诞期间的深夜档倒是有不少好看的节目，但他却怎么也看不进去，最后还是关掉了电视，靠在扶手上开始想入非非。他现在满脑子都在回放着今天发生的事情，他本来的计划是在家里呆上几天，把父母的事情搞定后，就回去找Adam。这次他下了很大的决心，不管Adam说什么，他都要把他追到手。但没想到Adam居然找来了他家，这可以算是一个圣诞奇迹了。Adam在找了他家之前一定没少通过其他渠道找他，一想到自己注销了的电话号码和人去楼空的公寓，Jordan不免有些愧疚。还有今天Adam的告白，现在想起来也让他忍不住地傻笑。  
“笑什么呢，傻瓜？”突然的声音吓了他一个激灵，他放下搭在眼睛上的胳膊，看到Adam正带着笑站在沙发边看着他。他拍拍胸口长舒了一口气才平复下来。Adam看着他的样子，笑得更开心了，但顾及到Jordan的父母，他也只是压低了声音发出了呼哧呼哧的笑声。他一边笑一边席地坐在了沙发旁的地毯上，坐下后的高度需要稍稍仰着头才能对上Jordan的眼睛。月光加上落在雪地上的反光从背后的窗户照进来，照得整间屋子格外的亮，Adam的脸在这冷冽的光离也显得不食人间烟火似的，看得Jordan有些无言。“所以……刚才笑什么呢？连我下楼的声音都没有听到。”Adam锲而不舍重新问了一次，故意减小音量让他的声音听起来更柔和可爱了。  
“我在想你今天说的那些话，”Jordan伸出手去抓住了Adam搭在沙发边的手，轻轻摩挲着，“你说你不想失去我的那些。”在这个环境里很难看出来Adam有没有脸红，但Jordan不需要看到他脸红就能知道他是害羞了——他会垂下眼帘，连眨两三次眼，还会下意识地轻咬一下下唇。“你能说这些让我非常高兴。”接着，他做了一件他从未想到自己会做的事情，这件事太浪漫了，让他觉得自己无论如何也做不出来。但当下的时间、地点和氛围都完美的好像在挑逗他似的，于是他抬起攥在手里的Adam的那只手，放在嘴边轻吻了一下。Adam身上有Jordan浴液的味道和Jordan床单的味道，这些让Jordan感到无比安心和满足。Adam抬起了头来，笑得傻乎乎的，但却还装出嫌弃的样子。“你真肉麻。”“我知道。”  
Adam轻笑了一下，这次他的笑容从刚才的害羞变成了狡黠，Jordan知道他肯定是有了什么主意。Adam从坐的姿势跪了起来，头部一下就比Jordan的高了，凑过来的时候刚好贴上Jordan的嘴。但他没有急着吻上去，而是在离了几公分的地方停了下来。他用另一只手搭在沙发扶手上平衡着自己，呼出的温热气息像羽毛一样搔着Jordan的脸。他压低了声音问到：“你觉得如果我们就在这儿做的话，会吵醒你爸妈吗？”Jordan呼吸一滞，感到自己的血液不受控制地冲到了下半身。确实，在跟Adam断了联系的这段时间里，他也没和任何人发生过关系。本来没有觉得有什么，但如今被Adam一撩拨他才发觉自己真的想Adam了，不只是心里，身体也想了。他的身体好像对Adam产生了依赖性似的，一想到Adam靠着自己的温热柔软的身体，他就觉得要控制不住自己了。但控制不住也得控制，他咬了咬口腔内壁，在心里记下来Adam这样不分时间场合的挑逗是要被惩罚的，然后才消灭了他们之间那几公分的距离。  
他没让自己太过于流连这个吻，浅尝辄止的吻只是为了慰藉相思之情，补上之前那个吻缺少的温情而已。当他放开Adam的嘴唇时，Adam还没有从这个慢条斯理的甜美的吻里缓过劲来，他闭着眼睛，已没有了刚才那副得意的样子。想到自己接下来要说的话，Jordan不禁感觉到有些自豪，他曾是朋友间公认的感情迟钝的家伙，但不知不觉中他居然也如此擅长这些事了。“我觉得我们还是不要冒这个险的好。”Adam的眼睛睁开了，里面明显地写着疑惑，甚至还有一点点委屈。Jordan笑了起来，他充满暗示性地挑高了一边的眉毛，仔细地观察着Adam的表情变化。“我爸妈明天会去探望我姑姑，我到时就告诉他们我不去了。”Adam果然一下子轻松了起来，他放松了身体，把整张脸都埋到了Jordan胸前。  
他自顾自地笑了一会儿，声音挨着Jordan的胸腔，发出了奇怪的共鸣声。“我还是不明白你为什么会喜欢我……”Adam突然说道，他的声音闷闷的，让Jordan差点没有听清楚，只感觉到一股股湿湿的热气透过衣服传到皮肤上来。“我是说，我也不是特别好看，学习也不是很好，工作时也不算很厉害，不喜欢惹麻烦，也没能力解决麻烦。我……不突出，普通。我还有一堆缺点。除了性之外我能给的实在不多。所以当我推开你的时候，为什么不一走了之呢？”Jordan低头看着埋在自己胸口的毛茸茸的头，熟悉的保护欲又涌了上来。他将手抚上Adam的头，此刻他感觉自己像个伟大的母亲。  
“你有没有想过可能我真的就是很爱很爱你呢？”Adam发出了一声短促的笑，听起来像个哼声，不过没关系，因为Jordan本来就没期望Adam会立刻相信他的说法。“这么说吧，我爱你明明很好但是自己却不知道。我爱你是为了不让我受伤才推开我，虽然这做法很蠢，但我一样要谢谢你。我爱你知道怎么烤各种蛋糕，知道各个花的花语，能把它们组合成漂亮又有意义的组合。我爱你穿那些奇怪又艳丽的衣服，但看起来性感得要命的样子。我爱你故意做出不在乎的样子，因为你是个会因为在乎而受伤的人。我爱你曾经说，你不是因为被欺负了而生气，而是因为你不喜欢他们叫你‘玻璃’，因为那意味着一个人的性向是可以被谴责的事情。”Adam没说话，但Jordan感觉到胸口那股湿气不再只是气了。“我说过吗？”Adam突然破涕为笑，身体跟着笑声一颤一颤地抖着，连带着Jordan也晃了起来。“你说过！”Jordan也笑了，“那时候他们偷了你的午餐盒，把里面的饭换成了一堆土，还塞了一堆写着难听话的纸条进去。你看起来伤心极了，我不得不把我那天带着的两个鸡蛋全都给你了，你知道我超爱吃鸡蛋的。”Adam的肩膀又随着笑声抖了抖，接着他把脸抬了起来，他的眼睛稍微有些肿，但他的眼神却是带着开心的。“对了，好像想起来了。到现在也不知道到底是哪个混球干的。”  
Jordan突然发觉到刚才和Adam抱在一起产生的温暖让他有了困意，可他还有些话要告诉Adam。“所以你看，你从来都比他们要好，也比你自己想象的要好。”“可是……我能给你什么呢？”Adam还是犹豫不定，这问题带给他的痛苦在他的脸上写的清清楚楚。Jordan伸手抚上了他的脸，他听到自己的心发出了一声感叹：你怎么能不知道你有多么好呢？他张开嘴巴，耐心又轻柔地说道：“你只要在我身边就好。在你身边时我总是觉得自己变得更好了，更完整了。我喜欢那种感觉。所以别再说什么你不够好，配不上我的话了。对我来说，你就是完美的另一半。”终于，Adam不再有异议了。虽然Jordan不认为这一番话就能让Adam打消所有的疑虑，但确实是个很好的开头，而且他们以后还有很长的路要走，不急在这一时。  
Adam看着Jordan已经渐渐泛上困意的双眼，又将自己的头舒服地放在了Jordan的身上。这次家庭的温馨感通过Jordan身上散发的热度慢慢沉淀在了他身体里，那种温暖足以抵抗严冬的寒冷。他没有再否认自己对这样一种生活的渴求，他希望很多年后他还能和Jordan在这样一个下雪的晚上，相拥睡在燃烧着壁炉的房子里。他希望。  
在Jordan微笑着陷入睡眠前，他听到胸口传来了模糊的一声“我也爱你”。在看到他睡着后，Adam会放开他们交握着的手，上楼睡在他小时候睡过的床上。而他会在这个不怎么舒服的沙发上做一个甜蜜的好梦。等到明天一早，窗外还是会下着一点小雪，但同样会有太阳照进来。他会再醒来，但不再是孤身一人。

END


End file.
